Friends or Lovers
by XsAkUrApeTaLsX
Summary: Zoro and Robin are best friends or is that what they want to believe? Can they keep hiding their feelings to each other? Will they confess each other's feelings before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy this story. I'm not really good in English so if I made a mistake don't hesitate to tell me.**

**This is a little info in my fic. All of the strawhats are high school students, some of them still have their background and some don't, it's not one piece related. And this fic is very long :)**

**Sorry if they seem kinda OOC.**

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE :))**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**What is this I'm feeling? I just can't Explain**

It was 5:00 in the morning when Nico Robin woke up. Still sleepy from lack of sleep because of always drinking coffee, she went to the bathroom to fix herself before going to school. As soon as she's done fixing herself, she went downstairs to be greeted by her mother.

Olvia: Morning Robin.

Robin: Morning Mom. _Giving her mother a warm smile._

Olvia: Excited for first day of school?

Robin: _raised her eyebrow._ No, why did you ask?

Olvia: Well you finished fixing yourself early.

Robin: _blank look. _Oh that, well I just don't want to be late to school.

Olvia: Oh come on now, you know it's only few meters away from our house and it's only 6:00 am. Your class doesn't start until 7:00 am. _Smiling_

Robin: _annoyed look. _Ugh… I just want to see my old friends again that's all.

Olvia: Ok. Then have fun.

After that Robin quickly ate her breakfast, grabbed her bag and said goodbye to her mom. She stepped outside the house and breathe deeply and sigh, "_Finally I'm going to see them again, I missed them so much. I wonder if we have new classmates."_

* * *

She arrived at her school around 6:15 am and looked for the bulletin board to see her section and classmates. It was the first day of her second year life. She quickly looked for her name and found it with ease. "_Section 2, Room 208, Mr. Shanks. Hmmm… I wonder if they are my classmates._" She scanned the list of students in Section 2 and found that Luffy, Sanji, Chopper were her classmates. Disappointed a little bit because Nami and Usopp got separated from them and they're in Section 1.

She went straight to their classroom and entered the room. When she stepped in the room someone shouted and said,

Luffy: ROOOBIIIN!_with widened eyes._

Sanji: ROBIN-CHWAAN~!_Turning his eyes into hearts._

Chopper: Robiiiin!_Crying._

Robin: (_giggles) _Hey guys, missed me?

Sanji: Hell yeah, we missed you! _Swirling around her._ Too bad Nami-san is in the other section… I'm going to kill Usopp if he let anyone touch my Nami-san.! _With a fierce look._

Luffy and Chopper: _crying like idiots._Oh Usopp why did you got separated from us! Why..? _Sob... _Why..? _Sob..._

She smiled at her friends and put her bag at the chair close to theirs. Then she noticed a green haired man sleeping at the back of the room. He rested his back at the wall, arms crossed in his chest. She wondered who he is and she wanted to ask her friends but changed her mind and thought "_I'll just know him for myself.__"_

* * *

Shanks: Ok class my name is Shanks, you can just call me Shanks, and I don't want you guys calling me professor or sir. It's too professional. Now, I want you guys to have a sitting arrangement, so sit wherever you think you're comfortable and it will be you seat until the end of the school year.

The class started to stand up and proceeded to where they wanted to sit. There were five seats in every row. Robin sat next to Luffy, Chopper and Sanji. (So their sitting arrangement is Robin-Luffy-Chopper-Sanji.) There was still a vacant seat next to Robin, and to her surprise the green haired man sat beside her. She said to herself, "_Nice, now I can know him better."_

Shanks: Ok, is that your final seats?

_Nod_

Shanks: Then let's start. _Ring Ring… Ring Ring… __with an annoyed look._Oh wait the principal wants a word with me. Ugh I wonder what I did this time. Ok just talk to each other, you know make friends while I'm gone. _Waving his hand to his students._

And with that the students started to get noisy and introduce themselves with each other.

* * *

As soon as Shanks left the room, Robin at glance the green haired man beside her. It took her a minute before she introduced herself.

Robin: Hi. I'm Robin, Nico Robin. _Giving him her warm smile._

Zoro: Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. _With a blank look._

Robin: So, your new here?

Zoro: Do I look like I study here before? _Looking at her a little annoyed._

Robin: _raised __her eyebrow._ "_Stubborn man, I like it." _Well I didn't know because the fact that we have five sections here and looks like you're not the type of guy who wanders around the campus.

Zoro: Whatever. _With an annoyed look._

Robin: "_Maybe TOO stubborn."_ Well if that's the case then welcome to our school. _Smiling at him._

Just then Luffy noticed that Robin was talking to someone else.

Luffy: Oi Robin, who are you talking to? _With a confused look._

Robin: _a little startled, but she didn't show. _Oh, Luffy this is Zoro, Zoro this is Luffy. He's new here.

Luffy: Yosh! We have a new friend! _Happily shouting._

Zoro: _confused. _Who said anything about being your friend?

Luffy: I did, didn't you just heard it? _Raising his eyebrow._ I just said it a while ago. Dude your weird. Hahaha

Zoro: Whatever just don't get on my nerves. _Closed his eyes._

Luffy: Oi Sanji, Chopper! Meet Zoro, he's our new friend! Shishishishi.

Chopper: I'm Chopper and this is Sanji, nice to meet you.

He just Nod. He probably didn't want to talk.

* * *

_LunchTime_

Luffy invited Zoro to have lunch with them, since he's new and he is their new friend. They sat on their favorite sit in the cafeteria and waited for Nami and Usopp. When they saw them Sanji quickly ran to Nami yelling, "NAMI-SWAAAN~!". Zoro raised his eyebrow and asked Robin.

Zoro: What's wrong with him? _With a confused look._

Robin: Well he's always like that to all the girls in this campus. _While slowly eating her lunch._

Zoro: Even you? _Questioning look._

Robin: _raised her eyebrow._ I said "all girls" right? Do I look like a guy to you? _Said to him teasingly._

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow. _No, it's just that I didn't see him flirting with you earlier at the classroom.

Robin: _giggles _You didn't noticed because you were sleeping the whole time.

Zoro: Whatever._Annoyed look._

Nami noticed the new guy and whispered to Luffy, who was stuffing his face with food.

Nami: Hey who's that guy? _Pointing at Zoro._

Luffy: Oh, hesh our nyashmeyn en nyu puwen, nyolo. _While hungrily eating his food._

Nami: _with a disgusted look. _What!? Will you swallow what your eating first before telling me that! It's Disgusting!

Luffy: _swallowed_ He's our classmate and new friend, Zoro. _ Put another piece of meat in his mouth._

Nami: I see. _Turning to Zoro._ Hi I'm Nami. This is Usopp _pointing a finger at Usopp_. We are also friends with these idiots, well he's one of them _still pointing a finger to Usopp_. But I still can't believe that Robin and I are friends with them. _Facepalming._

Robin: _chuckles_ Oh come on Nami, your always having fun with them around. I'm sure you were lonely at your classroom because these guys are not with you. _Smiling_

Nami: Not really, actually. _turning to Usopp. _This guy's driving me nuts, he wanted for me and him to change section so that we can be classmates. But it has too many process and I give up. _Both of her hands in her face._

Robin: Well I'm sure you'll find lots of new friends there. _Cheering her up._

Nami: _sigh _I hope so.

Luffy snatch Nami's lunch while she was talking with Robin. Before he could eat it, he receive a massive punch and kick from Nami and Sanji.

Sanji: _glaring at Luffy. _You shitty glutton, don't dare to steal Nami-san's food!

Nami: Why don't you just bring more food next time!? _With an annoyed look._

Luffy: But NAAMII.._whining _ I already brought twice as before but i'm still hungry... _puppy eyes_

Nami: Bring trice tomorrow. _Facepalm_ Geez. I always wonder if you have a monster inside your stomach who keeps on eating your food.

Robin: _turning to Zoro __an__d__ giggles._ Well these are my friends. _smiling_

Zoro: "_She really has a nice smile and laugh. She's kinda beautiful. WAIT! Why am I thinking this!?"__ said to himself but still in a blank look. _Whatever. _Eating his food._

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Though it's really hard not to make them OOC, and I hope I didn't make them OOC. XD I really hope you like this story. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**When you're near, I'm just not the same anymore.**

After a few months, Zoro and Robin often talked to each other. They were always inside their classroom-talking. During lunch, they always sit and eat together, of course, their friends are with them. Sometimes, you will find them sitting together in their classroom and not talking, but rather, enjoying the silence of each other. Sometimes, you will see Zoro's head rested on Robin's shoulders while she reads a book. Sometimes you will see them play chess or a staring contest.

Their friends noticed their closeness and came up with a conclusion that they can be a good couple. So out of curiosity, Nami confronts Robin. She was reading a book while Zoro was sleeping, his head on the armchair.

Nami: Hey Robin, may I have a word with you? _Looking at Zoro_, in private?

Robin: _looking at Zoro then back at Nami smiling. _Sure.

So they move at the back of the room to get some privacy.

Nami: uhh... Robin...

Robin: You wanna ask me if I like Zoro?

Nami: _widened eyes and looked shocked_. How did you know?

Robin: You wanted to talk to me about something and you said in private then look at Zoro, even though you know that he's asleep. _Smiling at her._

Nami: "_impressive"_ Hmmmm... Do you? _with a teasing smile._

Robin: Hmmm... _puts her finger under her chin_. Well, I've been thinking about that too you know. He's nice, cute and chic. He is everything a girl would ever dreamed of.

Nami: So, do **you** like him? _teasingly smiling at her._

Robin: If I didn't became his friend from the start, then I'd say that I like him because of his looks. _Looking to Zoro, then look back at Nami. _But now that we became friends and I figured out his personality, then I'd say that I like him for his personality. _Smiling_

Nami: Oh..._ a little confused._ In short?

Robin: _giggles_ Yes. Yes, I like him. _Smiling_

Nami: I see, our little Robin here has a crush on her friend. _Said it teasingly._

Robin: It's only a crush, but I'm not in **LOVE** with him you know. _Giggles_

Nami: We'll see about that. _ Giving her a devious smile_.

* * *

Robin returned to her seat and read her book again. Zoro then lifted his head up, rubbed his eyes, yawned and then stared at Robin. Robin just gave him a warm smile.

Zoro: What did you talked about?_ After yawning, little tears in his eyes._

Robin: You weren't asleep? _Teasingly smiling_.

Zoro: Tch! You know I'm not sleeping. _A little annoyed_

Robin: _giggles_ Then why did you pretend to be asleep?

Zoro: None of your business woman._ Annoyed._ So what did Nami told you?

Robin: _look at Zoro, stick her tongue out._ Bleeh, why should I tell you?

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow._ Did you just did that? _"Damn she's so cute! Grrr why am I having these kind of thoughts!? I am becoming like that perv dartbrow"_

Robin: Why? You don't like it? _Teasingly smiling_

Zoro: _"there's that smile again. Damn!"_ Whatever. Anyways, you still didn't answered my question, what did she tell you? _Questioning look._

Robin: _chuckled_ Well you haven't answered my question too. Why should I tell you? _Teasingly said to him._

Zoro: _glaring at Robin. _Damn woman don't answer me with another question! Just tell me if you don't want to answer it. _Looking away._

Robin: _smiling turning into frown. _Oh Zoro, you grumpy little man. Nami just ask me if I liked someone here in our class, because we haven't talk about it lately.

Zoro: _look back at Robin_ Well, do you?

Robin: Do I what? _A little confused._

Zoro: _raising his eyebrow. _Do you like someone here in class?

Robin: Well, I do have someone I like here. _Looking away from Zoro._

Zoro: oh really? _Raised an eyebrow_ Who?

Robin: Hmmm... Wait. Why are you curious about who do I like here? _Teasingly smile at him._

Zoro: _"CRAP!" _None of your business woman.

Robin: _raised an eyebrow_ Well then I won't tell you who I like. _Stick out her tongue again_.

Zoro: _"Why is she torturing me so much!" _I don't care anymore. _ Looking away_

Robin: Oh really? _Smiling_

Zoro: Really.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Robin: I guess we should be heading now. I just hate it when the professor is absent._ Said with an annoyed tone._

Zoro: Why? Because you spent your time with me? _Said teasingly_

Robin: _shocked but didn't show it. "oh no, I enjoy every minute of it." _Maybe. _Said teasingly._

Zoro: _looks at her confused. _Hmmm, do you want me to treat you to lunch?

Robin: _chuckles_ Well, well, well. I see you manage to save money for a while. _smiling_

Zoro: Damn woman don't put meanings to what I'm doing now. _A little annoyed._ I just want to treat you, that's all.

Robin: Then prepare yourself, _looking at her friends, who are walking towards them, then she looked back at him._ We're eating with the others. _Teasingly_

Zoro: _"Crap!"_ You little Devil. _Devious smile._

Robin: Look who's talking? _Raising an eyebrow. _Shall we?

Zoro: What do you want to eat?

Robin: Don't ask me, ask the others. _Smiling_

Zoro: ROBIN... _narrowed his eyebrows_

Robin: I'm just joking Mr. Grumpy. I'll just have what you'll have. _chuckling_

* * *

**Phew that's a lot of work XD Hope you like it! :) I'm getting hungry while doing this hahaha X3 Review pls! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**I tried to hide it. I tried not to show it.**

They are now in their third year of high school. Zoro and Robin were still classmates. Nami and Usopp became their classmates as well. So now, the whole group belongs to the same class already.

Luffy: This is going to be an exciting school year!

Well not for Zoro. Why? Because they have a new classmate, and she looks like his childhood friend who died when he was a kid. Her name is Tashigi. Robin noticed that Zoro doesn't look fine on their first day of class. She went to him and asked him if there is something wrong.

Robin: Zoro?

_no response_

Robin: ZORO!

_still no response_

Robin: **ZORO!**

Zoro: _startled_ What's wrong with you woman!?

Robin: That should be my question to you ! _Teasingly smiling at him, but suddenly turned into a serious face._ You were spacing out, is there something wrong? _Worried face_.

Zoro: No, nothing's wrong._ Blank look._

Robin: Are you sure? You've been staring at the new girl for almost 30 mins. _Still in a worried look._

Zoro: _confused look._ Oh really?

Robin: Really. So what's the problem?

Zoro: _sigh_ She looks like Kuina.

Robin: Kuina? You mean your childhood friend? She really looks like that girl? _Confused look_.

Zoro: Yes, yes, and yes.

Robin: So what are you going to do now?

Zoro: I don't really know. Guess I'll just go with the flow.

* * *

Robin was curious with Tashigi, so she and Nami befriended her. Now, Tashigi became part of the group.

Luffy: Yosh! The more the merrier!

Zoro felt unease with Tashigi being there in their group. So he decided to tell it to Robin.

Zoro: Robin._ taking her book away from her._ Busy?

Robin: _tilted her head and gives an annoyed blank look at him. _I was, until you snatched my book away. Why?

Zoro: _sigh_ Can I talk to you for a minute?

Robin: You're already talking to me Zoro. _Smiling_

Zoro: ROBIN...

Robin: _chuckling _I was joking, geez such a grumpy man.

Zoro: Whatever. _Annoyed look._

Robin: So, what do you want to talk about?

Zoro: _sigh_ You know that Tashigi looks like Kuina right?

Robin:_ Nod_

Zoro: Well, I'm getting irritated when she's around.

Robin: _laughed_ Zoro you're such a BITTER man.

Zoro: Robin I'm not playing games.

Robin: _Her smile turned into a calm face. _So, you're irritated when she's with us?

Zoro:_ Nod_

Robin: Then why don't you try to associate with her? She is different from Kuina. You'll know when you get to know her better.

Zoro: I wanna try to do that but it's impossible. Every time I look at her, BAM! I see Kuina in her.

Robin: _giggles _Do you really have to say "BAM!"?

Zoro: Shut up.

Robin: Then I'll help you.

Zoro: Help me with what?

Robin: Help you with your problem._ Looking a little annoyed._ Zoro, this is what you want, a help and then you'll tell me to help you with what? _giggling_

Zoro: Whatever just tell me your plan.

Robin: You're going to talk to her when you're with me.

Zoro: _confused look_ What do you mean?

Robin: We will talk in a group. The three of us, so you won't get irritated.

Zoro: I see. You sure it will work?

Robin: Let's have a try. _Looks at Tashigi_ Tashigi! Come! Let's talk! _Smiling_

_Tashigi was now walking towards them._

Zoro: _looking at Robin_ You're such a Devil, I'll kill you someday.

Robin: _smiling_ I know that.

Tashigi: So what's up?

Robin: Well, Zoro here wants to know more about you. _Looking at Zoro_

Zoro: _"Why you little demon! I'm really going to kill you someday!" glaring at Robin_

Robin: _"He's so cute when he's mad. Wait, why am I having these thoughts?"_

Tashigi: Well what do you want to know from me?_ Smiling_

Zoro: _"damn that face!"_

Robin: _sweatdrop_ Well, he likes to know what are the things that you like and dislike.

Zoro: _"damn it woman you're killing me!" looking away from them, but still listening_

Tashigi: Hmmm.. I like swords. I hate bandits and bad guys, well who doesn't? After my graduation, I will be joining the NAVY.

Zoro: _"damn she likes sword!"_

Robin: I see. Zoro likes swords too. He likes to sleep a lot. He's actually a good guy, but a grumpy good guy. He has a goal of being the greatest swordsman in the world, and on top of that...

Zoro: "_Damn Robin you really are a devil's child!"_

Robin: HE HAS NO SENSE OF DIRECTION! _chuckling_

Zoro: _glaring at Robin "Could I kill this woman before I die in embarrassment?"_

Tashigi: _chuckling_ I see you really know everything about him. _Smiling._

Robin: I am her bestfriend. _Smiling at Zoro_

Zoro: _smiling at Robin._

Tashigi: _"..."_ Well I must go. I still have to finish my homework for tomorrow.

Robin and Zoro: okay, bye!

Tashigi: _"Why am I affected with them being together? I only have a crush on Zoro but that's all. Besides, Robin is only his bestfriend. But how I wish I was in her place. Even for a short time, I came to like that bastard even though he doesn't talk to me. But why does he always look at me? And when I look back at him, he will look away. And why the hell am I thinking about this?"_

* * *

Zoro: That didn't go well at all. _Sweatdrop_

Robin: I know. But did you see the look on your face? You're hilarious. _Chuckling_

Zoro: Whatever.

Robin: What do you think about her now?

Zoro: Damn you only make things worst! Now I know we both love swords! _Frowning_

Robin: I'm sorry.

Zoro: _shocked _Pardon me?

Robin: I said it already I won't say it again.

Zoro: Apology accepted. You know I can't stay mad at my bestfriend.

Robin: Fufufu. _Smiling _You know I never really thought of being your best friend. You were so stubborn. I can't believe you and I became close friends.

Zoro: Me too. _Smiling at her._

* * *

**WOOO.. that was really hard to write XD sorry if Tashigi was kind of OOC. I don't really know her character so much :) I'm thinking of making Robin a little OOC when she's with Zoro. MAAAH.. I'm becoming like Luffy, I'm HUNGRY T_T Reviews please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4 XD**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**It's crazy, how could it be? I'm falling for you.**

Days passed by. Robin arrived in their room, shocked. Zoro was talking with Tashigi. To her surprise, Zoro doesn't look annoyed around her and he seems to be having fun chatting with her. So she walked towards them and put her bag on her seat. Since her chair is beside Zoro's chair, he noticed her.

Zoro: Oh hey Robin. _Smiling at her, he looks like he's in good mood._

Robin: Looks like someone's in a good mood this morning.

Zoro: _raised his eyebrow._ Do I need a reason for me to have a good mood today?

Robin: Well, every time I enter the room, it's either you're sleeping or frowning. _Said with a blank look. She didn't even noticed that Tashigi was just talking with Zoro._

Zoro: Were you really that observant? _Confused a little._

Robin: Oh come on, it's like you don't know me. _Said teasingly then look at Tashigi. _Oh, hi Tashigi. _ Gives her a fake smile._

Zoro: _looking at Robin. "Don't you think I don't know that fake smile of yours?"_

Tashigi: Hi Robin. Lovely morning isn't it? _Smiling at her._

Robin: I can tell. _Looking at Zoro._ A little proof. _Pointing at Zoro while smiling._

Zoro: Tch! _ With annoyed look at Robin._

Tashigi: _chuckled "she really knows how to annoy Zoro. I wonder if she likes him."_

* * *

After a few months, Robin noticed that Zoro and Tashigi talk more often while she's busy reading her book. She was happy because now, Zoro doesn't feel irritated around her anymore. While she was reading her book, Tashigi approached her.

Tashigi: Robin, can I disturb you for a moment?

Robin: _looking at Zoro who was sleeping then back at Tashigi._ Sure. What is it about?

Tashigi grabbed her arm and dragged her to the chairs that are far away from the other students.

Tashigi: Robin, you're Zoro's bestfriend right? You and I are friends right?

Robin: _confused then Nod._

Tashigi: Well, I want to ask you something about him, and promise me you won't tell this to him.

Robin: _still confused_. I'm listening.

Tashigi: _deep sigh. _Well I kinda like him. Maybe I have a crush on him. If you don't mind, will you tell me what kind of woman does he like?

Robin: _raised her eyebrow._ Now that you mentioned it, I really don't know what kind of woman he like. We never talked about that kind of stuff. But one time, he asked me who I liked here in class, but that's all.

Tashigi: _ a little disappointed._ Ahh. I have another question Robin, it's a little personal, but I hope you won't mind.

_Nod._

Tashigi: Do you LIKE him?

Robin: _shocked, but didn't show it. Her mask is still in her face. "Does she think after she told me that she liked him, I would tell her the truth?" She put her finger in her chin. _I like him as my bestfriend, but not the "like" you are talking about.

Tashigi: _feeling a little relieve._ Oh! Then you don't mind him being my boyfriend? _Smiling inocently._

Robin: _almost broke her mask. _Not at all. _With her fake smile._

Tashigi: Thank you! I'm so relieved that I might ruin our friendship only because of Zoro. _Smirking_

Robin: _there's a little crack on her mask, but got over it quickly._ I will never let that happen. _Still with her fake smile._

Tashigi: Well. _She clasped her hands_. I must be going now. _Turning around. Leaving Robin staring at nothing._

Robin went back to her seat and looked at Zoro, who is still sleeping. _"Zoro" _She felt a pain in her chest that she hadn't felt before.

Zoro: _still closed eyes. _Stop staring at me. You know I'm not sleeping.

Robin: _smiling._ I just want to stare at you for a moment. Wanna have another staring contest?

Zoro: _lift his head up looking at Robin. _As long as you're prepared to lose.

Robin: _giggles_ What are the consequences?

Zoro: Hmmm... How about if I win, you won't bug me while sleeping and tell me the conversation between you and Tashigi. _Smiling teasingly._

Robin: I see. What if I win?

Zoro: Hmm... What do you want?

Robin: _tilted her head and smile._ You will have to treat me for lunch and you cannot talk with anyone except me for the whole week._ "Wait, did I just said that!?"_

Zoro: _confused look._ I can deal with treating you at lunch, but seriously? Can't talk to anyone but you? Are you out of your mind?

Robin: You were always talking to Tashigi whenever I'm not around. _"Why can't I hide my feelings now? Why am I saying this kind of stuff at him?"_

Zoro: _raised his eyebrow._ Are you jealous?

Robin: _again, almost broke her mask. Looking away so he will not see her blush ._ No I'm not.

Zoro: _laughing._ Robin, you're my bestfriend, she's just a friend.

Robin: I hate you. _Glaring at Zoro._

Zoro: I love you too. _Smirking "Did I just said that out-loud!?"_

Robin was shocked at what she heard and quickly turned her head to glare at Zoro.

Zoro: _a little afraid_ As a bestfriend. Geez Robin you sure are cranky today.

Robin: _staring at him blankly._ Whatever, let's just start with the staring contest.

So, Robin and Zoro started the staring contest. And as usual Robin won their little game because Zoro always would look away after a while to hide his blush.

Robin: I guess I can now save money for the whole week. _Said teasingly to Zoro while giggling._

Zoro: _getting annoyed_. Shut up!

Robin: Mr. Grumpy_ she mumble. Then started to read again._

* * *

**Wow, now that's hard to write. Zoro's really hard to right XD anyways Review pls! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5 :))**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Finally, my heart gave in. I finally know how it feels, so this is love.**

Zoro and Robin spent their whole time with each other. They both enjoyed each other's company, especially when Zoro avoided Tashigi, and Robin didn't have time to read her book. No one knows that Tashigi was affected of what they are doing. She wondered if Zoro was mad at her because every time she approached him, he will get up from his seat, then leave. Sometimes he would go to Robin and talk to her. This made her a little worried. So to make her worries subside, she decided to ask Robin.

Tashigi: Hey Robin.

Robin: _looking at her book, lifted her head up to face Tashigi. _Yes?

Tashigi: _scans the place and didn't find Zoro._ Where's Zoro?

Robin: _fake a smile. _He went to the cafeteria to fetch me and him something to nibble.

Tashigi: _A little nervous. _Can I ask you a question?

Robin: _look a little confused. _You're already asking me a question. _Giggles_. What is it that you want to ask?

Tashigi: _sigh_ Is Zoro mad at me?

Robin: _shocked but keep her mask as always. _What do you mean "mad at you"?

Tashigi: _look down_. He's been avoiding me ever since I told you that I liked him. _Looking back at Robin. _Did you tell him that I like him?

Robin: _she still keeps her mask, but she frowned after she heard that. _I would never tell it to Zoro. I'm not that kind of person who tells secrets to anyone even if he is my bestfriend.

Tashigi: _felt a little sorry. _I'm sorry if I doubt you. But, do you know why is he avoiding me?

Robin: _sigh looking down the floor. _He's not mad at you. We just made an agreement that he will not talk to anyone but me.

Tashigi: _shocked and slightly angry about what Robin said._ Why did you have an agreement like that!? _ Controlling her temper._

Robin: _"none of your business"_ Well he said that he doesn't pay much attention to me. That's why he's doing that. But only for a week. _She lied._

Tashigi: Is that really the reason? _For the first time she saw in Robin's eyes that she's lying._

Robin: Before that agreement, I told him that he always sleeps during vacant time, and he doesn't spent time with me anymore.

Tashigi: _seems satisfied, but still had a wary feeling about it. She just agreed to what Robin told her. _I guess that explains it. _She just faked a smile at her._

Robin: _a more experienced person about fake smiles noticed that she was wearing one. She just ignored it and gave her the best fake smile she ever had. _I'm sorry if you feel that Zoro is ignoring you.

Tashigi: _feel relieved because she saw a "true" smile of her. _It's ok. _She smiled back._

Then Tashigi notice that Zoro was walking towards them bringing two sandwiches and a can of coffee and cola.

Tashigi: _look back at Robin._ I must go, it looks like Zoro is here. I might ruin your agreement. _Turn around and leave._

Robin: _"thank goodness she left" look to Zoro._ I see you know what I like to eat. _Smiling at him._

Zoro: _just ignored, then look at Tashigi, who just left. _What did you talk about?

Robin: She's just asking if you were mad at her. _Starting to bite at her sandwich._

Zoro: _bite his sandwich. _ Whan nin nyu nel ler?

Robin: _giggles_ Swallow your food first, I couldn't understand you.

Zoro: _swallowed. _What did you tell her?

Robin: Ahh. I told you that you aren't mad at her. _Open her can of coffee._

Zoro: _narrowed his eyebrows._ Damn woman don't make this a Q&A! Just tell me the whole conversation.

Robin: _raised her eyebrow. _Still Mr. Grumpy aren't we? She asked me why you are avoiding her. I told her that we agreed that you won't talk to anyone but me. And then I think she got mad and asked me that why did we have an agreement like that. Then I told her that I told you that you're not spending much time with me, and you decided that you won't talk to anyone but me in a week. _Smiling_

Zoro: _raised his eyebrow_. You know that's not the way why we agreed about that.

Robin: Fufufufu. As if I would tell her that I got jealous to the both of you. _"Oh no, I said it! Nice way to go Robin."_

Zoro: _smirked_ So now you admitted that you're jealous. _Have a big grin on her face._

Robin: _she quickly look away to hide her blush. _Shut up!_ But then when she said that, Luffy notice her face is kinda red._

Luffy: Oi Robin! _Worried look_. What happened to your face? Your face is all red. Are you sick?

Then Nami saw Robin's face and knew what causes her face to be red. She quickly punched Luffy and told him to shut up.

Luffy: OOOWWW! Nami~! Why did you do that? _rubbing his cheek._

Nami: Just shut up! _Then she look at Robin and signaled her to tell her what happened later. Robin just Nod._

Now back to the two. Zoro noticed what Luffy said _"your face is all red." _Then he smiled about it. But quickly put a blank look when she turned around to face him. Her face isn't red anymore.

Zoro: _blank look turn into a fear look. Robin was glaring him like he had peeked her while taking a bath. _Y-You o-okay?

Robin: _her glare turned into a calm face then into a fake smile. Then she got up. _Thanks for the food._ Turn around and go to where Nami was._

Zoro: _confused look_. Oi, Where are you going?

Robin: _stopped, then turn around, smiled at him then turn into a blank look. _None of your business. Unless you want your blood to spill around the room._ Then smile again and walk towards Nami._

Zoro: _gulped. "i never thought I will be frightened by her." he got up and grabbed her wrist, turn her around give her a hug. He whispered to her ears _"I'm sorry. I don't know why do I have to say sorry, but I'm sorry." _"why am I doing this?"_

Robin: _With that Robin's face was completely red. _I-It's ok. Apology accepted. _with widened eyes. "Why am I feeling this? I know I shouldn't feel this way, especially towards him. Am I falling in love?" _

Zoro: _still whispering_ Please don't get mad at me, even for just a stupid thing. _"Why am I so afraid of her being mad at me? I just tease her that's all. Why did she got mad?" heartbeat's getting faster. "Am I? No, no, it can't be. But I never felt these from anyone before, not even from Kuina. Tch! I'm becoming like that perv dartbrow!"_

Robin: _"I should stop this feelings soon or else he will notice. I couldn't even kept my mask on. This could really ruin our friendship."_ _giggles_ Am I witnessing Roronoa Zoro's soft side?

Zoro: _let go of her but holding her shoulders. He gave her an annoyed look and raised his eyebrows. He saw Robin was smiling, a true smile. _Whatever._ Then let go of her._

Robin: Aww... Too bad I only felt it for only 10 seonds. _Giggling "why can't I stop teasing you?"_

Zoro: Shut up, and just let me sleep. _Sitting to his chair, his head down on top of the arm chair._

Robin sat down to her chair. Ran her fingers to Zoro's hair. Whispering _"Marimo Marimo Marimo"_ then giggled. But Zoro didn't even react to what she was doing. She thinks that maybe he was enjoying what she was doing.

What they didn't know is that Tashigi was watch the whole event from behind the room.

* * *

**So, how was it? It's so hard making them keep their character. Review pls! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6 :))**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**A Gift**

It was a very ordinary day for Zoro as he went to school. When he entered the room, he saw his friends, except Robin, gathered up in a circle. He saw them murmuring and holding gifts.

Zoro: _"They must be talking about Robin's birthday."_

Then Chopper noticed Zoro joined them.

Chopper: Oh, hey Zoro! You know what day it is? _Smiling at him_.

Sanji: That Marimo probably won't have any idea about what is the event today.

Usopp: Oh come on guys, give him a chance to speak. So Zoro, do you know what today is?

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow._

Sanji: I told you that Marimo didn't-

Zoro: -February 6. What's so special about it? _"Robin's Birthday" he thought_

Luffy: Woooohooo! Zoro remembers it! _Laughing then noticed the second sentence he said._ Wait huh? You don't know what's so special about this day?

Zoro: No. _turning to Sanji _You were saying Dartbrow?_ grinning at Sanji._

Sanji: Why you! You wanna piece of me!? _Getting ready for a fight._

Zoro: Bring it Perv Cook! _Also getting ready for a fight._

Nami punched them both right on the face.

Nami: Don't ruin this day with your stupid fights morons! _Said angrily_

Sanji: Nami-san's so pretty when she punches me. _Said faintly_

Chopper: So guys what did you get for Robin? _Smiling at them._

Zoro: What's so special about Robin today?

Chopper: Idiot! Robin's birthday is today!

Zoro: Ahh.

Chopper: _facepalm _Sometimes I don't know if you're really her bestfriend.

Zoro: Tch! Whatever.

Chopper: Anyways, _turning to everyone_ what will you give her?

Everyone (except Zoro): A STORY BOOK!_ Then laughed._

Chopper: _turned to Zoro._ How about you?

Zoro: _stood up then scratched the back of his neck._ None. I don't even knew today is her birthday. _"Hehe. As if I forgot."_

Everyone (except Zoro): **WHAT!?**

Sanji: _laughing _Idiot!

Zoro: What did you say!?_ Yelling at him._

Chopper: You know she will be very upset cause you don't even remember her birthday. You're not going to get her anything even if it's the last minute?

Luffy: Zoro can't even pay her debt to Nami! Shishishishi!

Nami: _gave a massive punch to Luffy._ Shut up!

Zoro then grabbed Sanji's arm and dragged him out of the room leaving their friends shocked. While the two of them were running, they suddenly encountered Robin... But they didn't stop. Instead, they still kept on running. Robin just stared at them running away while waving her hand. Then they left the campus.

_While Running…_

Sanji: What the hell are you doing you shitty Marimo!?

Zoro: Just shut up and tell me where Robin lives!

Sanji: What the fuck are you going to do at Robin-chan's house!?

Zoro: Just tell me where it is!

Sanji: _speed up a little._ Just follow me.

They soon reached Robin's house. Zoro knocked on the door, and when the door opened, someone came out who turned out to be Robin's mother.

Olvia: _noticing Sanji_ Oh Sanji, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school? Are you cutting classes? And who is this guy with you?

Sanji: Woah woah… _panting_ Too many questions at once Miss Olvia. _panting_ We aren't cutting classes. _panting_ He's Ma-Zoro. _panting_ He wanted to talk to you.

Olvia: Oh is that so? Come inside. _Smiling at them_ I'm Olvia, Robin's mom.

Zoro: _panting_ Nice to meet you Ma'am._ panting_ I'm Zoro. _panting_ I just want to ask if _taking a deep breath_ Robin can go home late today.

Olvia: Oh, who's with her? You?_ Smiling at him_

Zoro: Yes Ma'am, I promise I'll take good care of her.

Olvia: Okay._ Smiling at him._

Zoro: Thank you very much._ Smiling at her awkwardly._

Olvia: You seemed very polite, not like what Robin says about you.

Zoro:_ blushing _I have nothing to say. We have to go back to school. Thank you very much again._ "Damn that woman! What is she telling her mom about me!?"_

Sanji thanked her and they started to run back to school.

_While Running…_

Sanji: I'm pretty impressed! That takes too much pride out of you! _laughing_

Zoro: SHUT UP!_ Trying to control his blush but sadly, he can't._

* * *

Back at the campus, Robin met her friends who happily greeted her. One by one they gave their presents to her. Luckily Sanji put his present besides Nami's, so Nami was the one who gave Sanji's present.

Chopper: Here you go Robin! _Smiling _It's a story about Chopperman, it's really a good book.

Robin: Oh thank you Chopper! You're so kind. _She cuddled the little guy then let go._

Chopper: Bastard! Don't think complementing me would make me happy! _While dancing like he's really happy._

Usopp: This is a story of the great sniper Sogeking! Hope you enjoy it!

Robin: Thank you!

Luffy: Oi Robin! This book is good! It's about adventures and stuff! Shishishishi

Robin: One piece? Sounds interesting, thank you Luffy! _Smiling_

Nami: This book is about a girl who fell in love with his best friend; hope you like it! _Teasing Robin._ And this one is Sanji's gift, _looked at the title_ "Forbidden Love" _then laughed_ This one's from Tashigi, she's absent because she had some errands to do. But she gave it to me yesterday. _Handling the three books to Robin._

Robin: _read the title of Tashigi's book _"Love Triangle" looks interesting. Thank you guys for giving me these wonderful gifts! I'll read it as soon as possible! _Smiling at them_

Then Sanji and Zoro entered the room, exhausted.

Nami: Where did you guys went to?

Zoro: _panting_ None of your business.

Sanji: _quickly ran in front of Robin and greeted her _Happy Birthday Robin-chan! Did Nami-san gave you my gift?

Robin: Yes Sanji, it's very interesting. Thank you. _Smiled at him which made Sanji faint. Then she turned to Zoro who was breathing heavily. She knows that Zoro might forgot her birthday so she just ignored it._ Good Morning Zoro. _smiling at him._

Zoro just looked at her then nod. He proceeded to his seat and while everybody was busy talking with Robin he put a green note inside of Robin's bag

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGG GGGGGG!

The bell rang and everybody went back to their seats. When Robin was about to bring out her notebook, she noticed a green note attached to it. It says "Meet me outside the school after class." Then she looked at Zoro who was dozing off his chair.

* * *

_After class around 5:00 pm…_

She went outside the campus and saw Zoro sitting at the grass, sleeping. She poked the arm of her sleeping friend. Then he finally woke up,

Zoro: Oi? What's the big idea waking me up!?

Robin: _holding up a green note._ Is this yours?_ Smiling at him_

Zoro: _examined the note_ Nope.

Robin: Okay then._ Turned around but stopped by Zoro grabbing her arm._

Zoro: I'm just joking, yep it's mine.

Robin: What's this for? _Smiling with a questioning look then sat down the grass._

Zoro: _opened his bag and pulled out a green note and a ballpen, and wrote down _"Happy Birthday Robin :) -Zoro"_ then gave it to Robin._

Robin: _opened her bag then fold the note and put it in her wallet. Then pulled out a purple sticky note and a ballpen and wrote down _"Thank you! :) -Robin" _then stuck it at Zoro's forehead then laughed_.

Zoro: _astonished of what she did, he looked angrily at the sticky note she put on his forehead._ _He took it off from and read it._ Tch!This is stupid._ Then placed the sticky note in between the pages of his notebook._

Robin: _giggles_ It was your idea.

Zoro: Whatever.

He stood up, reached out his hand for Robin to hold on, and helped her up.

Robin: So, what are your plans?

Zoro: Nothing. Hmm… You want some coffee?

Robin: I would love to. _Smiling at him_

* * *

So they went to a nearby coffee shop. When they entered the room, Robin didn't noticed but Zoro winked at the waiter and the waiter just nodded.

Actually while waiting for the waiter, they just shared each other's silence since they both like silence. Then the waiter came and placed a homemade coffee in front of her.

Robin: Seriously? A well-fined café but served a homemade coffee?_ Looked really confused. But Zoro's just staring at her coffee._

After finishing her coffee they went to the park. They're still not talking to each other and still enjoyed each other's silence. They toured the whole park and then settled down in one place. They laid on the grass and stared at the twinkling stars.

Zoro: I hope you liked my gift. _Smiling_

Robin: _confused_ What gift? Oh, you mean the homemade coffee? It's nice.

Zoro: _laughing_ Idiot. That's not my gift.

Robin: _raised an eyebrow_ If It isn't the coffee then what? The green note?

Zoro:_ laughing_ That's not it. Idiot

Robin: _narrowed her eyebrows_ Then what? And stop telling me that I'm an idiot._ giggles_

Zoro: _put his hand at the back of his head and rested on it. _My presence.

Robin: _raised an eyebrow_ I don't get you.

Zoro: _laughing_ You sure are an idiot. Gifts aren't only material things. Sometimes it's enough of just being there for that person. You don't need fancy gifts and stuff, just having a friend with you is enough. _Smiling and staring at the stars._

Robin: I never thought you would say such things. So thank you for your wonderful gift. I enjoyed every minute of it. And I will remember it's every single moment. _Smiling _Actually you gave me the present I wished to have.

Zoro: Just shut up and enjoy the moment.

_Then a shooting star showed up._

Zoro and Robin: _"I wish this night with you won't end."_

* * *

**SOOOO did you like it? XD Pretty cheesy XD Review Pls!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7 ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Can you be my Date?**

There are 4 days left before the Junior and Senior's Promenade, and all of the guys are having trouble of asking the girl they want to go with. Well everyone except the group of Luffy. Since they have girls in their circle of friends, they just ask them.

Luffy: Oi, Hancock!

Hancock: _blushing "I can't believe he still remembers my name!" _Yes?

Luffy: Wanna go to the prom with me?

Hancock: YES! _Then faints._

* * *

Sanji: NAMI-SWAAAN! _kneeling in front of her_. Would you like to be my date at the Prom?

Nami: _facepalm. _Alright.

Sanji: I can die happy now. _ Then faints._

* * *

Usopp: K-Kaya, w-would y-you like t-to be m-my d-d-d-date at the _gulp_ Prom?

Kaya: That would be fun Usopp-kun! _Smiling at him._

Usopp: _feeling relieved. _Yosh! Now that's done I'll tell you about one time I was trying to ask this girl to dance with me...

Kaya: _chuckles._ Okay okay.

* * *

Well everyone of their group except Zoro. Guess he has no guts to ask Robin to be her date at the Prom. He decided to get some advice from Sanji.

Zoro: _"I still can't believe I'm doing this." sigh_ Oi Dartbrow.

Sanji: What do you want Marimo? _Looking at him confused._

Zoro: I can't believe I'm saying this, but will you help me ask Robin to be my date?

Sanji: _laughing so hard tears falling from his eyes. When he saw Zoro's serious, he fixed his tie. _Just be yourself and ask her out, that's all.

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow._ That's all? Okay I'll do it.

Sanji: huh, you sound so confident; let's see how you do it.

Zoro: Whatever. _ Then turn around to see Robin was staring at nothing, she might be thinking of something._

* * *

He walked towards her and she didn't notice him. He got an idea. He walked behind her, still didn't got noticed. He poked both sides of her waist. She jump a little and let out a short scream then glare behind her. But then that glare disappear and turn into a sweet smile when she saw it was Zoro.

Robin: You startled me!_ Still kept her smile while spanking his arm._

Zoro: Well that's the point. _Smiling with a little nervousness._

Robin: What do you want? _Basically, she already knows what he wants but she didn't tell him because she might be wrong._

Zoro: _scratching the back of his head. _Do you already have a date for the Prom?

Robin: _Bingo!_ Maybe. _Actually she's just waiting for Zoro to ask her but decided to tease him a little bit._

Zoro: _blankly looking at her "CRAP! I'm too late! She already had someone to go with!" _Oh okay, bye. _Turning around and started to walk._

Robin: _"I can see in your eyes that you're disappointed." _Zoro! _Smilingly called Zoro_

Zoro: _stop walking looking back at her. _Hmmmm?

Robin: I'll be your date, pick me up at 6:00 pm. _Giving him a sweet smile._

Zoro: _shocked _You said... then you... Whatever... _then turn around and went outside the room, smiling._

When he got outside, he jump as high as he could and yelled. **YES!** Then he looked around him then scratched the back oh his head, people were staring at him. He quickly said "Mind your own business." then everybody went back to what they are doing. After seeing it, he whispered to himself, **Yes!**

* * *

**Haha did you like it? Zoro is OOC haha XD Very Short chapter XD Review pls! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Stunning Beauty**

Sanji: Light green long sleeves, mint green neck tie, black pants, shiny shoes, not bad for yourself Marimo.

Zoro: Whatever. _Looking himself in the mirror. "I hope she likes what I'm wearing."_

Yes tonight is the Junior and Senior's Promenade. The guys are at Sanji's house fixing themselves. Sanji just let them choose what they want to wear; Luffy wearing red vertical stripes long sleeve and a black neck tie and black pants; Sanji wearing black tux and a blue tie; Usopp wearing cream long sleeves with white tie and a vest; Zoro's wearing what Sanji said earlier. They were almost finished fixing themselves and it's only 5:00 pm

Sanji: Oi Luffy don't forget your table manners tonight. _While tying Luffy's tie._

Luffy: You taught me remember? _Grinning_

Sanji: Don't forget to eat before we leave, so that you won't shove all the food in your mouth later. _Adjusting his tie a little bit._

Luffy: Yosh! Just give me extra meat tonight! Shishishi

Sanji finished tying Luffy's tie he turn around to face them and said.

Sanji: We first go to Kaya-san and Hancock-chan's house. Then we fetch my Nami-swan and lastly Robin-chan because her house is near the school.

_Everyone Nod._

After Luffy was done eating they went outside and went inside Sanji's limousine.

Usopp: Even though we were friends since we're kids, still can't believe you're stinkin rich. _Looking at Sanji_.

* * *

Kaya's House

Kuro: Just wait a little bit Sir Usopp.

_Nod_

Kaya took a deep breath and marched down the stairs. She was wearing a simple white dress that really matched her hair. (Just imagine Vivi's hair that's how her hair looks. Sorry I'm not good in describing stuff.)

Usopp: _widened eyes, jaw dropped but quickly regained his posture and assist Kaya from going down the stairs._ Wow, you really look beautiful tonight. _Blushing a little._

Kaya: _giggles_ Why thank you Usopp-san. _She said smiling at him._

When they walk outside and went to the limo. Sanji quickly knelt in front of Kaya, took her hand and give a quick kiss on it.

Sanji: What a beautiful lady we have here. _Turning his eye into heart._

Kaya: Thank you. _Giving him a sweet smile which made Sanji faint._

Zoro: Oi ero-cook, Don't tell me your going to be like that every time we pick our dates. _Looking at Sanji._

Sanji: What did you said you shitty Marimo? _Getting up, getting ready to start a fight._

Luffy: _quickly grabs Sanji's hands. _Yosh! To Hancock's house!

* * *

Hancock's House

Hancock was waiting for Luffy inside her house. When Luffy came to pick her out, she almost fainted because she said that Luffy was so handsome. She was wearing a red cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair is also the same as Kaya's hair.

Hancock: _look a little pissed_ Do we have the same hair stylist?

Kaya: _giggles _Maybe. _Smiling at her._

They went outside where Sanji was waiting. When Sanji saw Hancock he quickly turned into stone without any reason.

Luffy: SAANJIII! _screaming on top of his voice._

Usopp: Don't worry he'll be fine, as long as he won't see Hancock he'll be alright.

When Hancock entered the limo Sanji turned back to normal. Sanji wants to see Hancock but Usopp stop him saying that he might never see Nami if he will turn to stone again. So Sanji agreed and move on.

* * *

Nami's House

When they reached Nami's house, Sanji quickly knock on the door. When the door opened it turned out to be Nami. She was wearing a dark orange v-neck dress that really looks good on her. Her hair was tied in a bun and had a dark orange hair clip on it. (I really suck on describing stuff .) When Sanji saw her, he had a massive nosebleed and flew away. Luckily the gang found him on a nearby street. The Nosebleed almost stained Nami and Sanji's clothes.

Nami: _smack Sanji's head on the ground._ Be glad that my dress didn't get any of your blood or else you'll buy me a new dress this instant and will pay me ten times its worth! _Said angrily._

Sanji: _still outcold. _I'm in heaven_. His eye turned into a heart._

* * *

Robin's House

Zoro knocked on the door with a blank expression. You can't tell what he's thinking. But deep inside him he's feeling really nervous. The door opened and he saw Robin's mom.

Olvia: Oh it's you again. Come in.

Zoro stepped in and scanned the whole house, he didn't do it before because he was in hurry back then. He saw a lot of antiques and their house looked like a museum. He sat on the couch and wait for Robin.

Olvia: _walking down the stairs. _She's already finish, just wearing her sandals.

_Nod and smile_

Zoro already noticed Robin as she walk down the stairs. She was wearing a dark purple tube cocktail dress. The dress had some ruffles around the skirt so that it looks kinda balloon-style. He noticed her silver necklace with a silver name plate on it that spelled "Robin". For her shoes, a light purple three-inch high heels that matched her dress and her skin. He didn't take away his gaze at her until he was interrupted by her smile that made him turn away his head.

Robin: _smiling at him._ You look ravishing tonight.

Zoro: Tch! I don't like this kind of things. _Still not looking at her._

Robin: Then why did you join? Why did you ask me to be you date?

Zoro: _a little annoyed._ Oi I never asked you. You were the one who said that you'll be my date.

Robin: I see. _A little disappointed._

Then she marched up to her room.

Zoro: Oi where are you going?_ A little confused._

Robin: I'm going to change my clothes. I'm not going anymore. _Being a little stubborn._

Zoro: O-Oi wait! _But she was already in her room when he said it. "Damn, this is not good."_

Olvia: My my, I never saw her like that. She usually ignores those kinds of things. _Looking at Zoro._ You know what to do?

Zoro: I'll try. _Walking outside the door. Looking for Luffy and the others._ Oi guys! You can go without me! We'll be there in a moment. _Waving his hand. His friends just Nod and leave._

Zoro: _looking back at Olvia._ Can I go to her room?

Olvia: _giggles _Just don't get messy and stay quiet.

Zoro: _raised his eyebrow_. _"Now I know where she got that attitude."_ _Nod and proceed to the stairs._

Zoro went upstairs and saw the purple door. Well clearly it was Robin's room. So he knocked on the door.

Zoro: Robin. _In a low tone._

Robin: Wait I'm not yet done changing my clothes. _Disappointed tone._

Zoro: Don't you dare change your clothes or else I'll rip this door open, I don't care if I will see you naked! _Said with a normal tone but a little bit angry._

Robin: Try me.

Olvia: Here. _Handling him a key. _I'll kill you if you tear up the door. _Smiling_

Zoro nod and put the key into the keyhole. He opened the door slowly. When he opened the door he saw Robin still in her dress, sitting near at the window, staring at night blue sky.

Zoro: _Staring at her with a worried look._ I thought you will change your clothes? _Scratching the back of his head._

Robin: Changed my mind. _Still staring at the sky._

Zoro: Still want to go to the Prom?

Robin: I can't... _frowning._

Zoro: _confused. _Why not?

Robin: _ frown turn into smile then look at him._ I don't have a date.

Zoro: _really confused_ What? I am your date.

Robin: No you're not. _Looking back at the sky. _You didn't even ask me to be your date.

Zoro: Ugh, Robin you're acting like a child. _Put his palm on his forehead_. Are you going or not?

Robin: I don't know. _Looking back at him then smiling._

Zoro got pissed so he walked towards Robin and carry her in a bridal style.

Robin: _a little startled._ What are you doing? _Staring at Zoro's face_. Put me down!

Zoro: I will not put you down. We're going to the Prom. _Blankly looking around._

Zoro walked down the stairs still holding Robin in his arms. Then Olvia saw them.

Olvia: My my, you guys look so cute. I want to take a picture of you._ Teasingly smiling at them._

Robin: MOM! HELP ME!_ Whining like a little kid._

Olvia: None of my business. _Looking at Zoro_. You're going to carry her until you reach school? _Zoro just nod. _Well then, don't get lost. Robin told me you have a horrible sense of direction._ Giggles_

Zoro: _glared at Robin __but she just smile at him._

So Zoro went out of the house while carrying Robin. Luckily the school was just a few meters away, but still they got lost. Robin giggled while holding on to Zoro. _"he's really one of a kind."_ Finally they reached the school.

* * *

**So, did you like it? XD I know, Robin and Zoro is OOC. But it is cute haha XD Review Pls! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9 :))**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**First and Last**

When they reached the building Zoro didn't noticed that he was still holding Robin.

Robin: After 10 years we finally made it here. _Said jokingly._

Zoro: Shut up.

Robin: _noticed that she was still being carried by Zoro. _Uhh Zoro… You can put me down now. _Said awkwardly._

Zoro: _blinking until he noticed that she's correct. Putting her down. _Let's go, I think everyone's waiting for us.

Robin just nod and they went inside the school where all of their friends are waiting for them. When they reached the gym the first person who noticed them was Sanji. His eyes quickly turned into hearts and ran to Robin and knelt in front of her.

Sanji: _held her hand and plant a soft kiss on it. _You look so beautiful tonight Robin-chan. You want to me to get you a drink?

Robin: _smiles by his compliment_. Thank you Sanji. It's ok, maybe later.

Sanji: _saw her smile and faints._ I love this night….

Zoro: _looking at Sanji annoyed._ Tch! Ero cook.

Sanji: _quickly regained his posture and look angrily at Zoro_. You say something Marimo?

But before he can react, Nami already throw her shoes to both of them.

Nami: _pissed_ Don't ruin this night with your fighting bastards! And return my shoes!

Robin: _giggles_ Nami don't ruin your beauty with those two.

Nami: _put her palm on her forehead. Sigh_ You're right. _Then look at Robin with a smile._ Wow Robin! You look wonderful!

Robin: _giggles_ You too. _Giving her a warm smile._

Nami: Shall we? The others haven't seen you yet. _Looking at Zoro and Robin. _Aw… Look how cute you two are.

Zoro just blink then looked at Robin who was laughing.

* * *

They went to their friends' table and Zoro quickly sit on his chair. Robin didn't really think that Zoro would be a gentleman, which will pull her chair and let her sit, so she just sat on her chair. Nami gave Zoro a punch on the face and yelled at him.

Zoro: _look confused._ What was that for!?

Nami: _yelling at Zoro_. For not helping Robin to take a sit!

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow._ Why would I do that? She's not handicapped, she can do it herself.

Nami: _face palmed then gives a sigh of give up. _You are really one of a kind Zoro.

Zoro: _look at her confused, then looks at Robin who was laughing. _What's so funny?

* * *

After eating the emcee announced that it's time to dance. First the DJ played a party music so that everyone will dance at the dance floor. Well not everyone because Nami, Sanji, Robin, Zoro, Kaya, Hancock were still at their seats. After a while the DJ switch the music into a romantic music.

Sanji: Finally the music I've been waiting for. G_ives a hand to Nami._ Would you like to dance?

Nami: _takes his hand. _Sure. _Giving him a warm smile._

Then they walked into the dance floor. Then Luffy walked to their table and stopped in front of Hancock.

Luffy: Hnnnn… _frowning _The DJ changed the music…..

Hacock: _blushing_ Luffy, do you want to dance with me?

Luffy: _with an innocent look._ But the DJ changed the song. Now it's a romantic song.

Hancock: _"that's the point."_ Well, do you mind dancing with me with this song? _Still blushing._

Luffy: Ok. _Grabbed her hand._ Let's go.

Hancock: _almost faints when Luffy grabbed her hand. _Does this mean that I'm your girlfriend?

Luffy just ignored what she said and danced with her. Then Usopp approached Kaya.

Usopp: Uh.. Kaya, y-you wanna d-dance? _Looking down._

Kaya: _smiles at him_. I would love to.

Then Usopp reached out his hand and Kaya hold on to it. They went to the dance floor also. So that means Zoro and Robin are the only ones left.

_"Tch! This is stupid. Do they really have to leave us here?" _Zoro said to himself then looked at Robin, who was looking at her friends dancing._ "This is bad, I brought her here and I didn't even bother to ask her to dance." _Without thinking he grabbed Robin's hand and dragged her into the dance floor_._

_Background music: When you say nothing at all_

Zoro: _looking at her. The dim light making her look like a goddess. "She's really beautiful." _Tch! _Put his hands to Robin's waist._

Robin: _still shocked of what had happened._ What's going on?

Zoro: _held her hands and put it on his shoulders._ I'm not good with words woman. Just go with it._ Then put his hands again to Robin's waist._

Robin: _staring at him. _Why are you doing this? _Confused tone but blank expression._

Zoro: _swaying her left to right. _I don't know.

Robin: _smiling at him._ Am I witnessing again a soft side of Zoro?

Zoro: _looking away but still facing her._ Whatever.

They just swayed and stared at each other until the end of the song. They headed back to their seats and this time Zoro assisted her to her seat. Sanji stopped in front of them.

Sanji: _reached out his hand._ Do you mind dancing Robin-chan?

Robin: _smiling at Sanji _I would love to._ Then look at Zoro_ I'll be right back.

After a few minutes Sanji escorted Robin back to her sit and thanks her for the dance. Then another man came to her.

Chopper: Robin! Shall we dance? _Smiling at Robin._

Robin: _smiling back at him. _Sure.

* * *

Getting a little bored, Zoro decided that he should ask Nami to Dance.

Zoro: _reached out his hand. _Nami_ looking blankly at her._

Nami: Ok. _She stood up and grabbed Zoro's hand._

After dancing with her, she assisted her back to her chair.

* * *

After few minutes Chopper assisted Robin back to her seat and looked for Nami. Then again another man approached her.

Usopp: Hey Robin, Do you want to dance with the great Usopp-sama? _Said with pride._

Robin: _giggles _Ok.

* * *

While Robin was dancing with Usopp, Zoro noticed Tashigi. She was wearing a dark blue silk dress and a three-inched high heel sandal. She was wearing a contact lens so that she won't use her glasses anymore. And with that Zoro really hated her not wearing glasses. Because now, she really looks like Kuina. To shake off his feeling, he decided to ask her to dance.

Zoro: Hey, where's your date? _Looking at her eyes._

Tashigi: Oh hi. Well I don't have a date. _Looking at her drink._

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow. _And why is that?

Tashigi: _still looking at her drink_.I was waiting for a certain someone to ask me. So I declined all the others who asked me. Turns out the guy I'm waiting for already ask someone else.

Zoro: I see._ Looking down at her drink._ Did anyone asked you to dance?

Tashigi just shook her head.

Zoro: Mind dancing?_ Cheering her up a little bit._

Tashigi: _almost jumped out of happiness._ Sure_ smiling happily at him._

* * *

Before Usopp could assist Robin to her sit, Luffy approached them.

Luffy: Usopp, do you mind? _Grinning at Usopp._

Usopp: Sure. _Smiling then handling Robin's hand to Luffy._

Luffy: _looking at Robin_ You don't mind right?

Robin: _gave him a warm smile_. Not at all. _Then Robin noticed that Zoro was dancing with Tashigi. She felt a little pain in her chest but didn't let it show. "Am I jealous? I never felt this when he was dancing with Nami."_

* * *

Zoro assisted Tashigi back to her table.

Tashigi: I had fun. _Smiling at him._

Zoro: _ignored and went back to his seat. Then noticed Robin was being assisted back to her chair by Luffy. _Having fun? _Looking at her._

Robin: Yes. _Massaging her foot, then looked at him. _You?

Zoro: A little. _Looking at her then glance at her foot._ You okay?

Robin: _massaging her foot._ I'm fine. It's just that I'm not used of wearing this kind of footwear. You know I prefer boots.

Zoro: _with a little worried tone._ You can't dance anymore?

Robin: _chuckled_ Of course I can. But maybe last one. _Still rubbing her foot._

Zoro: _a little disappointed but he didn't show. _Do you want something to drink?

Robin: _smiling at him. _Do you mind?

Zoro just nodded then stood up to get her something to drink. He returned with two glasses of juice, then he notice that Robin was massaging her other foot. So he placed their drinks to the table, moved in front of Robin, sat on the floor, grabbed her foot and massaged it slowly. These actions startled Robin so much that it broke her mask and showed a look of being shocked.

Robin: _looking at him with widened eyes. _What are you doing?

Zoro: _stopped then looked at her._ What does it look like I'm doing? _Raised an eyebrow then continued massaging._

Robin: _regained her composure and smiled at him. _Is it necessary for you to do that?

Zoro: _still massaging her foot_. You keep on massaging your foot while talking to me and it's kinda irritating. _He stopped because he thought she was already fine. _How does it feel now?

Robin: _smiling at him._ A little better. Get up, you're embarrassing yourself for massaging my foot. _Reaching for his hand._

Zoro: _grabbing Robin's hand to get up._ I don't really care of what other people will think of me. _Moving to his chair to take a sit._

Robin: Thank you. _Giving him a polite smile._

Zoro: _noticed that she was starting to wear her sandals again._ Oi, don't wear your sandals yet. Your feet might hurt again. Just wear it when we are about to leave.

Robin: _slowly made a teasing smile at him._ Is Roronoa Zoro worried about me?

Zoro: _narrowed his eyebrows then raised one eyebrow._ I just don't want to massage your foot again.

Robin: _giggles_ I never asked you to massage it.

Zoro: _opened his mouth and closed it._ Whatever.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Zoro got bored. He glanced at Robin. He saw her staring at their friends who were having fun. He can tell that she's a bit bored.

Zoro: Oi Robin?

Robin: Hmmm? _Still looking at her friends._

Zoro: Does your foot feel better?

Robin: Better than earlier.

Zoro noticed that the song stopped; probably it will turn into a romantic music again. So he got up moved besides Robin. He took off his shoes and socks off.

Zoro:Oi Usopp. _Tossed his and Robin's shoes at him._ Take care of those for me for a while.

Robin: _really looks confused. _What are you doing now this time?

Zoro: _Grabs her hand._ Since you can't wear your shoes for a while, I took off mine so you won't be the only one barefoot around. _Making her stand up._

Robin: _smiling at him. _Are we going to dance again?

Zoro: _looks at her._ You don't want?

Robin: I would love to.

Zoro and Robin went to the dance floor wearing no shoes at all and all of the students were looking at them.

_Background music: Last chance by Kyla_

Robin: _put her hand around Zoro's neck._ This is kind of embarrassing, don't you think?

Zoro: _put his hand on Robin's waist._ I told you before I don't care what they think of me. You should too.

Robin: You know this is kind of romantic. I can't believe you're doing this. _Giving him a warm smile. The dim light around them was making it feel like a dream._

Zoro: I know. Listen. You know I'm not that type of guy that likes romantic stuff. That's Dartbrow's kind of thing. But tonight being like this with you, I don't mind it at all.

Robin: You know, every time I'm with you, I don't feel like myself. I wonder why.

Zoro and Robin stared at each other's eyes and before they know it, their heads move closer to each other, their lips only a few centimeters apart. Until…

The song changed into a party song which ruined everything. A lot of people ran to the dance floor dancing like maniacs. The sudden change of music made the pair looked at everyone around them. Zoro then noticed that he was holding Robin so close to him and realize that he was going to kiss her earlier.

Zoro: _letting go off her._ I'm sorry. _Then ran away._

Robin shocked of what had happen been noticed by her friend Nami.

Nami: Hey Robin! _Look confused._ What happened? Why aren't you wearing your sandals? And what's the look on the face? Wait are you blushing!?

Robin just stared at nothing in the middle of the dance floor with a blank look. Nami grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest vacant table.

Nami: Ok, talk. _Crossing her arms._

Robin: _no reaction._

Nami: What happened?

Robin: _sigh _We almost kissed.

Nami: WHAT!? Wait why almost?

Robin: The music change from a romantic into a party music. He came to his senses and let go off me and ran away.

Nami: That bastard, leaving you at the middle of the dance floor. Come, let's get your shoes and talk about it.

Robin: _nod._ Please don't tell anyone about it.

Nami: I promise. _Smiling at her._

* * *

**WOW that's too hard to write haha xD That's a long chapter xD damn you Zoro for running away XD anyways review pls! :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ms. LizziexD yup I update everyday. Between 7-9pm GMT+8. :))**

**Here's chapter 10 :))**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Will everything be the same again?**

Zoro quickly went to where Usopp was.

Zoro: Oi Usopp, my shoes.

Usopp: _handling his shoes. _What about Robin's?_ confused_

Zoro: _W__idened his eyes when he heard Robin's name but quickly got over and think of an excuse._ Just give it to her when she asked for it.

Usopp just nod at him then continued to what he was doing. Zoro went to the place where he thinks that nobody will bother him.

Zoro: _putting his socks. "What was I thinking? Kissing her is a bad idea. It will definitely ruin our friendship." Sliding his foot to his shoes. "Even though I like her, it doesn't mean that I should kiss her! Damn it Zoro! What's gotten in to you!? Now Robin will hate you for your action!" _DAMN! _he yelled._

Tashigi: I can see that your very affected to what had happened. _Looking at the dance floor._

Zoro: _tying his shoes with an angry look._ None of your business.

Tashigi: It doesn't seem to bother her even a little bit. Look, she's already laughing with Nami._ Smiling at the crazy dance moves the students are doing._

Zoro: _looking to where Robin is. "She's right, she looks happy with Nami." _I don't care._ With a blank look._

Tashigi: It doesn't look like you don't care. I saw everything that had happened. You like her, don't you?

Zoro: _finished fixing his shoes and then looked at her blankly._ No.

Tashigi: _giggles_ Do you mind having a little chat with me?

Zoro: Whatever.

* * *

Let's go back before the talk between Tashigi and Zoro.

Robin: Usopp, my shoes please. _Smiling at him_

Usopp: Oh Robin, here you go. By the way what happened to Zoro? _Looking a little worried._ He got his shoes before you do and he didn't even bother taking you back here.

Robin: I don't really know. _Giving him her fake smile then turning to Nami._

Nami: _she got Robin's shoes then placed it beside her foot then looked at Robin._ Are you okay?

Robin: Of course I am. _Giving her the best fake smile._

Nami: Then why did you-

Robin: -Nami, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe some other time? _Still with her fake smile._

Nami: Oh okay. _Thinking of a good topic. _So, what do think about Sanji-kun?

Robin: _raised an eyebrow._ I think he likes you. He treats you differently compared with the other girls. _Smiling_

Nami: You think so?_ Smiling at her._

Robin: Yes. Wait, do you like him? _with a teasing tone._

Nami: Yes, but please, don't tell him. _with a worried look._

Robin: _giggles_ Oh don't worry I won't tell him._ She smiled at her and glance to where Zoro is and saw that he was talking with Tashigi then looked back again to Nami._

Nami: _Noticed that Robin glanced behind her. She turned around and saw Zoro and Tashigi then looked back to Robin._ Robin? _She asked with a worried look._

Robin: I'm fine._ She gave her another fake smile._

Sanji and the rest approach the two girls.

Sanji: Nami-san, Robin-chan. It's already 1:00 am, shall we go now?

Robin: Okay._ She wore her shoes and then stood up. _What about Zoro?

Sanji: _looking for Zoro_ Oi Marimo! We're about to go, you coming or not?

Zoro: What did you said dart-brow? Wait, could we escort Tashigi back to her place?

Sanji: Sure! Anything for a lady.

With that information, Robin couldn't possibly go with them. So she quickly approached Sanji.

Robin: Sanji, I'll just walk. My house is only a few meters away from here. _Smiling at him._

Sanji: Okay, but let me accompany you to your house.

Robin just nod then Sanji said to the others to wait for him because he will escort Robin to her house. The others just nod and have a little chat with each other while waiting for Sanji.

Zoro: _"Crap! She's really mad at me! She doesn't want to come along with us because of me! What should I do!?" he thought to himself_

* * *

Robin: Thank you for escorting me back at my house._ Smiling at him._

Sanji: Anything for you Robin-chan._ Turned around and walked back to school._

Robin shut the door, turned around and saw her mother reading a book at the couch with a coffee in her hand.

Robin: Oh hi Mom, why are you still awake?

Olvia: _put down her coffee, closed her book then look at Robin._ So how was the Prom with your Prince Charming?

Robin: I don't want to talk about it. _Proceed to the stairs._

Olvia: He's not the one who escorted you back home, why is that?

Robin: Mom please, I don't want to talk about it._ Starting to climb up the stairs._

Robin went to her room. She changed her clothes, washed herself then threw herself on her bed. She was thinking of what will happen after this night. Will everything be the same again? Maybe they will feel awkward to each other. Whatever happens she just have to deal with it. Staring at the ceiling, she didn't realize that she already fell asleep.

* * *

**So how was it? nothing much happened I just ended the night. XD I promise you that the next chapter will be interesting. Reviews pls! :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11 ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

** Unexpected Decision**

_The Next Day…_

When Robin entered the classroom, the first thing she did was to look for Zoro. She saw him talking to Tashigi; his bag was on his chair next to her chair. She placed her bag on her chair and proceeded to where Nami is.

Nami: Morning Robin!

Robin: Good Morning Nami. _Smiling_

Nami: I have a bad feeling about those two. _Keeping her voice down and looking at Zoro and Tashigi._

Robin: What do you mean?_ Acting innocent_

Nami: _sigh_ You'll see.

* * *

_After a week…_

Nami was quite correct about her prediction. Now, they always saw Zoro and Tashigi talking to each other and Zoro isn't talking to Robin anymore. On top of that, Zoro won't eat lunch with them and always eat with Tashigi. Nami's worried of Robin even though she doesn't seem to be affected. She knows her too much, and she knew that she's just hiding her feelings.

Nami: _sitting down on Zoro's chair. _Hey, Robin.

Robin:_ looking at her book._ Hmmm?

Nami: _snatched the book._ I want to talk.

Robin: _kinda pissed but didn't let it show._ About what?

Nami: _sigh_ I know that you're affected of Zoro not talking to you.

Robin: _no response_

Nami: Robin, I'm your friend. You can tell me everything you want. I'm here for you._ Smiling at her._

Robin: _sigh_ I'm just wondering why does he have to avoid me after what had happened.

Nami: I just came up with two possible conclusions to your problem. First, he likes you but didn't want to ruin your friendship. Second, He likes someone else.

The second one broke her heart.

Robin: _blank look_ I don't want to assume anything.

Nami: Neither do I. But Robin, It's been a week since the last time he talked to you. Don't you think it's time for you to make a move? _Worried look_

Robin: _sigh_ I know… But… _looking down_

Nami: But what?

Robin:_ closing her eyes _I'm afraid.

Nami:_ raised an eyebrow_ Afraid of what? Afraid of whom? Zoro?

Robin: _opened her eyes then shook her head._ No…

Nami: Then what? Robin, are you in love with him?

Robin: I'm af… I'm afraid of losing him.

Nami: ROBIN YOU'RE ALREADY LOSING HIM!

Good thing Zoro and Tashigi were not there.

Robin: _looking blankly on the floor_ If I would tell him how I really feel... What if Zoro doesn't feel the same way for me?

Nami: _speechless_

Robin: I'm afraid that everything won't be the same again, that things won't be way they used to be after I tell him the truth. I'm afraid I might lose him. _sigh_

Nami: _deep sigh_ What if he would not change? What if it's fine with him? What if he feels the same way for you? What if he LOVES you too? Robin, please keep in mind these possibilities. Look at the positive side.

Robin: _staring at her _Nami, don't give me false hopes. You know Zoro... He doesn't pay attention to things like these. Don't make me hope for things that are impossible to happen.

Nami: What if he changed? What if **YOU** changed him? Do you think he will avoid you if he's not affected with the things that are happening? There's a big possibility that he likes you too.

Robin: Nami, I don't like to continue this discussion with you anymore. Please, I've already said enough.

Nami: Just think about it Robin, okay? _Smiling at her_

Robin: I will._ Smiling at her._

* * *

Little did Nami and Robin knew that Zoro doesn't really wanted to talk to Tashigi. Actually he's really pissed of her. Whenever he comes to class she would always approach him. She always followed him wherever he goes. Zoro only wanted to be alone but this girl was always around him, making him annoyed.

Zoro: Will you stop following me?_ irritated_

Tashigi: Why would I do that?

Zoro: You're driving me crazy!_ Yelling_

Tashigi: And why is that?_ Raised an eyebrow_

Zoro: Why are you always following me?_ Really annoyed_

Tashigi: Because you're alone.

Zoro: I wanted to be alone! Just leave me alone!_ Yelled_

Tashigi: Why do you want to be alone?

Zoro: You're really getting on my nerves._ Eyebrows twitching_

Tashigi: Why are you avoiding Robin?

Zoro: None of your business. Why do you have so many damn questions?!

Tashigi: You know, sooner or later she will notice that you're avoiding her.

Zoro: I don't care.

Tashigi: She's not stupid.

Zoro: Huh?

Tashigi: She ain't numb either.

Zoro: What are you trying to say?

Tashigi: But she's a great actress.

Zoro: Will you stop confusing me?!

Tashigi: Then tell me, why are you avoiding her?

Zoro: Look, she's mad at me okay? I know she's mad at me for what I was about to do at the Prom.

Tashigi: Did she told you that she's mad at you? Did she ever show you that feeling after the incident?

Zoro: No.

Tashigi: And why is that?

Zoro: _realizing his mistake. _Because I was avoiding her.

Tashigi: Exactly. Now tell me, why were you avoiding her?

Zoro: Because I might lose her once she knew my feelings for her.

Tashigi: _"ouch"_ Then you think avoiding her was the best solution for that?

Zoro: I have no options left.

Tashigi: You don't want her to know about how you feel about her?

Zoro: Yes.

Tashigi: You want her to forget that you might have feelings for her?

Zoro: Yes.

Tashigi: Then I have a plan. But it's actually a crazy plan. It might work.

Zoro: What is it?

Tashigi: _looking away then looked back at him._ We pretend to be in a relationship.

Zoro: WHAT!?

Tashigi: Come on, I think it will work. She will think that you don't have feelings for her because I became your girlfriend.

Zoro: That's stupid.

Tashigi: It will work, and besides it's just a cover up. We will have rules of course.

Zoro: What are the rules?

Tashigi: Rule # 1. We should be together always.

Zoro: _eyes widened_

Tashigi: Rule # 2. We are only going to hold hands if our friends are around.

Zoro: Seriously?

Tashigi: Rule # 3. We won't kiss, hug or what everything lovers do. Holding hands is enough.

Zoro: As if I'll do that.

Tashigi: Rule # 4. Only the two of us will know that it's only a cover up.

Zoro: Ok.

Tashigi: _"wow I can't believe it actually worked"_ Ok so from now on, you and I are in a relationship.

Zoro: Wait. What if Robin realized it's only a pretend? You know she's really observant and smart.

Tashigi: Just be a good actor.

Zoro: I can't believe I said yes to this solution.

Tashigi: I'll tell Nami and Robin now.

Zoro: WHAT!? You said we're the only ones who will know about this?

Tashigi: You dimwit, I said only the two of us will know it's a pretend. Of course everyone should know that we're a couple. What's the purpose of the plan if only the two of us knew it.

Zoro: Ahh, I see.

Tashigi: Geez, you really are one of a kind.

Zoro: Just go.

* * *

Tashigi happily went to where Nami and Robin are.

Tashigi: Hey guys, guess what? _Smiling like an idiot_

Nami: What?_ Smiling_

Robin: _fake smile_ You look very happy today. What's the cause of this happiness?

Tashigi: _excited _ZORO IS NOW MY BOYFRIEND!_ So happy like she's going to explode_

Nami: _"WHAT THE HELL!?"widened eyes_

Robin: _"NO WAY!" _

Nami and Robin: **WHAT!?**

Nami: How!?

Tashigi: _still smiling_ I really don't know, he just asked me if I can be his girlfriend then I just said yes.

Nami: I can't believe Zoro did that. You're not joking right?

Tashigi: I can't believe it either and no, I'm not joking.

Nami: _holding her head then lean back at the chair._ Wow… S_till processing what Tashigi said._ I still can't believe it. _Widened eyes._

Robin: I'm very happy for you._ Smiling at Tashigi_.

Nami: _"I can't believe Robin has a heart left to say that." Worried at Robin._

Tashigi: Thanks Robin! _Smiling back at her. _I'm going to tell the others.

Nami and Robin nodded and look at their happy friend make her way to their other friends.

Nami: Do you believe her? _A little worried._

Robin: I don't know. She looked really happy, and I remember her telling me that she likes Zoro. So I guess it's true. _Looking at the floor._

Nami: She likes Zoro!? _Widened eyes_

Robin: It's supposed to be our secret. But since she's his girlfriend now, it won't matter anymore.

Nami: And you're ok with it!?

Robin: I have no choice. _Looking at the floor._ If he's happy with her then I will be happy for him even if I'm against it.

Nami: Robin you're a martyr.

Robin: I just want him to be happy. _Forcing herself to smile._

* * *

**Fufufu… How sad… Hehehe Reviews pls! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Back to Normal?**

Few days after Tashigi told Nami and Robin that Zoro is already her boyfriend, Zoro seems to act as if nothing happened on the Prom night, of course just to save his ego (to hide his true feelings). He talked to Robin just like he used to do, but Robin doesn't feel the same way anymore. Yes, she wanted to tease him sometimes but she holds back because this might spoil the relationship of Zoro and Tashigi, after all, she don't want to be the cause of the trouble between the lovers. She always saw them holding hands and the man she loved asleep on the girl's lap. She felt extremely jealous, wishing that she was in her place. She wanted him so much. Everytime she see the lovers together, all she wanted to do was to push Tashigi away so that she could be with Zoro. But sadly, she can't do that. Why? Because she has no right to come between them. She's just Zoro's best friend – no more, no less. After some time of thinking, she managed to completely hide her feelings. She looked like she was really happy about them. This bothered Zoro. Even though she should be happy about them, he was expecting something from her.

Zoro: Oi Robin._ Looking at her blankly_

Robin: _reading the book Nami gave her._ Hmmm?

Zoro: What're you reading?_ Raised an eyebrow_

Robin: _still reading her book._ I know you're not interested to what I'm reading. _Turning her gaze to Zoro then raised an eyebrow._ What do you want?

Zoro: _sat on his chair and snatched Robin's book._ Just wanted to talk.

Robin:_ reaching out her hand_ Give it back. You don't need to get it from me. I'll pay attention._ She placed her elbow on the armchair and rested her cheek on her palm then looked at him blankly. _What do you want to talk about? But first handle me the book.

Zoro: _gave back her book. "She changed her attitudes towards me. It's like we fought or something."_ _Then he saw her hands on her cheeks. Oh how he wanted to hold that hand so much. _So, what do you think?

Robin: _tilted her head al little_ Think about what?

Zoro: Tashigi. What do you think? About her being my girlfriend?

Robin: _Just hearing the word my girlfriend from Zoro made her heart ache. But she shook off her feelings and answered him politely._ She's very nice. You seemed kinda happy with her and you make her really happy. _Smiling at him_

Zoro: Do you think, she fits to be my girlfriend?

Robin:_ really getting tired of the word "girlfriend"_ It doesn't really matter as long as you loved each other. _Smiling_

Zoro: I see. Do you like her as my girlfriend?

Robin: _"NO!" _Are you happy with her?

Zoro: _"No." _Yes.

Robin: _"Ouch, that hurts."_ Then yes. _Smiling_ By the way, why are you asking me these kinds of things?

Zoro: I just wanted to know what you think about her. Do you mind if I sleep on your armchair?

Robin: _Removing her arm to make room on the armchair._ Not at all. Where is she?

Zoro: _"Damn, she's not teasing me anymore. She didn't even realized I was being polite."_ Probably looking for her glasses. _Fixing himself on the armchair._

Robin: _Putting her hand on top of Zoro's head._ Will she get jealous if she saw you like this?

Zoro: _enjoying her touch. "She's not even my girlfriend."_ Maybe not. She knows you're my best friend, and that we are this much close.

Robin: I see._ Playing with his earings._ I'll kill you if she would be mad at me after she saw us like this.

Zoro: _closing his eyes._ Don't worry, I'll explain it to her. And besides, I'm just taking a nap on your armchair. _Then dozing off._

Robin: _She noticed that he was already asleep. Her lips curved down a little and she caressed his cheeks. _I missed you. _She said softly. Then she noticed a smile formed from his face._

She just spent the vacant time admiring the sleeping friend. What they didn't know was Tashigi was watching them all this time while she was talking with someone. Nami also saw what happened.

Tashigi: _"Damn you Robin!"_

Nami: _"This is bad. If this keeps up, she will be mistaken as a mistress."_

* * *

Nami was worried about Robin being too close to Zoro. She confronted her while Zoro was with Tashigi and she's alone reading her book.

Nami: _sat on Zoro's chair. _Care to talk?

Robin: _Reading what Sanji gave her then looked at Nami. She put a bookmark in between the pages she was reading then closed the book and placed it on her armchair._ About what?

Nami: _deep sigh_ You know Zoro and Tashigi are lovers right?

Robin: _her eyes widened a little bit by what she said._ Yes, why?

Nami: From the looks of what you are doing while you're with him, he seemed to be your boyfriend. _sigh_ You're too much close to him.

Robin: _raised an eyebrow _Nami he's my best friend.

Nami: I know, but at least give a little space. You know her girlfriend is our classmate. She will always see you guys. _worried_

Robin: _looked down _Don't tell that to me, tell it to Zoro. _deep sigh_ I'm already distancing myself from him, but he's the one who's moving closer.

Nami: _frowned_ I hope you won't cause any trouble between them.

Robin: _looked at her_ I won't let that happen._ then smile_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hidden Feelings**

The next few days were all ordinary days. The school year ended, and everybody went to their summer vacations. Luffy spent his vacation with his brother Ace and Uncle Rayleigh; Sanji wanted to control himself when he is with girls so he spent his vacation with some cross dressers; Nami got interested with weather patterns and studied with her friend Haredas; Usopp wanted to have some muscles so he trained with Heracles; Chopper took care of the sick chick they had on their pet store; Zoro trained with his rival Mihawk; and Robin, it's a mystery. She doesn't talk about it much.

They were already in 4th year, the last year of their highschool life and they are all still classmates. They had two new classmates, Franky and Brook, who became friends with them so easily. Many things have changed since their last get together like: Nami's hair had grown longer, reaching down to her lower back; Robin's hair had grown longer too, down to her lower back, letting her bangs grow and pulled it back; Sanji covered his right eye, showed his left eye and let his hair grow a little bit longer; Usopp gained more muscles and grew "manlier"; Zoro gained a scar running down his left eye and nobody knows why.

Nobody knows that Franky had a little crush on Robin. He admired her for her kindness, mysteriousness and beauty. He always talked to her and managed to get closer to her.

Franky: Suuup Robin! Suuuuupeeer morning isn't it? _Striking his signature pose._

Robin: Oh Good Morning Franky._ smiling at him_

Franky: Aw! How about I treat you lunch today? _combing his hair while dancing_

Robin: That's very thoughtful of you, what gives? _Smiling at him_

Franky: Nothing much, I just thought about treating you. _Still dancing_

Robin: _giggles_ Ok then.

* * *

_Lunch Time while eating…_

Franky: Robin, why are you single yet you're so beautiful?_ Took a bite on his food._

Robin: I don't really know ? You want to be my boyfriend?_ Giggles_

Franky: _raised an eyebrow "Don't make a joke like that, or else I'll admit it."_ Anyways. _scratching the back of his head._ Do you like someone in our class?

Robin: _chewing her food then stopped and looked at him. "Here we go again." _None. _"I only love someone." _Why?

Franky: _"thank goodness"_ Nothing. _Then starting to eat again._

Robin: How about you? _Smiling at him_

Franky: Hmmm. I like this girl but I think she already liked someone.

Robin: How can you tell?

Franky: She seems happy when she's with him, although the guy already has someone. _"I hope she doesn't realize it."_

Robin: _raised an eyebrow. "Is he pertaining to me?"_ I see. Maybe she's just happy with him, and doesn't have feelings for him.

Franky: You think so?

Robin: Why don't you tell her that you like her before it's too late? _"Not like me."_

Franky: What if she doesn't like me?

Robin: You wouldn't know if you don't try. And at least you let her know._ Smiling at him._

Franky: _standing up _Aw! Thanks for the suuupeeer advice! I'll tell her as soon as I sum up all my courage!_ Striking his signature pose._

Robin: _giggles_ Ok then.

* * *

_Vacant Time (they have so many vacant time ahaha)…_

Robin was reading what Tashigi gave her. Then Zoro woke up from his nap and noticed Robin.

Zoro: _yawning_ Didn't noticed you're there.

Robin: You're always asleep. _Trying to read._

Zoro: What time is it?

Robin: _glanced at her wristwatch then back to her book._ 3:45

Zoro: _stretching_ No teacher again?

Robin: _looked at Zoro_ Isn't it obvious? _Looked back to her book._

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow_ Whatever. _Leaned closer to the side of Robin trying to read what she's reading then placed his head on Robin's shoulders._

Robin: _not moving a muscle._ You know Zoro, you're not allowed to do these kind of things with me anymore. You should be doing this with Tashigi.

Zoro: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzz….._ yes he's asleep._

Robin: Why you. _Pushed his head away from her._

Zoro: _startled_ Oi what's the big idea!?

Robin: You're not allowed to do that anymore!

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow_ Why not?

Robin: I'm not your girlfriend! _For the first time she let her anger show. Then she stood up and walked away._

Zoro: _look confused_ What is wrong with her?

Nami: She's just distancing herself from you.

Zoro: _not realizing Nami was behind him. _Since when did you get here?

Nami: Just a little while.

Zoro: What do you mean "distancing herself"?

Nami: Zoro, you already have a girlfriend.

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow _So?

Nami: Are you dumb? She doesn't want to come between you and Tashigi!

Zoro: She's my best friend, Tashigi knows that.

Nami: You can't help her not to feel jealous of you and Robin!

Zoro: Why does having a girlfriend had to change everything?

Nami: Actually, _looking down_ I don't know. Just stop being so sweet to Robin.

Zoro: I'm not being sweet to her.

Nami: Clearly, you have no idea of what you are doing don't you?

Zoro: Whatever. _Leaning his back on the chair, closing his eyes and trying to take another nap._

Nami: _sigh_ _"I hope this Love triangle will be put to an end."_

* * *

**Hahaha I'm not familiar with the characteristics of Franky XD Review pls!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Shattered Mirror**

_Lunch Time…_

After eating Lunch, Nami noticed that she is a little stressed and she wanted to look fresh. She took her face powder and applied it on her face. Because she had no mirror, she asked Robin if she could borrow hers.

Nami: Robin, you got any mirror there?

Robin: Oh wait I think I have one in my bag. _She opened her bag and pulled out a small mirror. _

Robin was walking towards Nami to give it to her. But then she got distracted because she saw Zoro was sleeping beside Tashigi and she is playing with his hair. So she bumped one of her classmate and dropped the mirror.

Robin: Oh sorry. _She said to her classmate and her classmate just nodded at her._ _"Oh great it got broken." _Sorry Nami I got careless. You have to borrow from someone else. _She made her voice louder so Nami could hear it._

Nami: Oh it's ok. But does my face look fine?

Robin: It looks perfect. _Smiling at Nami._

She crouched down so that she could pick up the little pieces of mirror. While putting the little pieces of glass on her palm, her gaze shifted to the cause of her carelessness. A tear fell from her eye and without thinking, she quickly closed her palm that holds the pieces of mirror into a fist, letting some tears dropped from her eye and droplets of blood drip. She saw Tashigi stole a kiss from the sleeping friend. As she saw that Zoro didn't react from the kiss, she put more force on her hand like crushing every bit of those mirrors in her hand; making more blood ooze from her hand and tears fall from her eye. Actually the tears are not because of the pain in her hand, but rather, it is because of the pain she felt when she saw her do that.

Nami saw her bloodied hand friend crying. She panicked and quickly shouted for help.

Nami: **ROBIN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?**_She screamed on the top her voice._

Her scream caused everyone to look at Robin; even Zoro woke up with her scream. When Zoro saw Robin's hand he hurriedly made his way to her but was stopped because Franky already carried her in bridal style. Then Nami and Franky rushed to the nurse's office leaving Zoro and the others dumbfounded.

* * *

_While running on the way to the nurse's office…_

Nami: What the hell were you thinking Robin!? Why did you crushed the mirror with your bear hands!?

But Robin didn't respond.

* * *

_Back to the classroom…_

_Zoro's POV_

I was walking back and forth to my place. Wanted to scream because I wasn't able to do anything and I wasn't the one who helped her get to the clinic. _Feeling so useless just sleeping on the chair while Nami was going berserk of what had happened to Robin._ _Jealous of Franky because he was the one carrying her._ Wait a minute. No, no, no… I can't be jealous with him. He's a friend, and besides even though it's only a pretend I already have a girlfriend. And also, there's no room for jealousy now. Robin was hurt. Ugh, DAMN! Why did she do that anyway!? There must be something that's bothering her. But how will I know it? She's like a locked room that can't be opened because the key is inside the room.

* * *

_At the Clinic…_

Doctor: The bits of mirror are really dug deep on her palm. But I managed to remove all of it. _Looking at the emotionless patient._ Do you perhaps know why she did that?

Nami: I'm sorry doc. I just saw her crying at our room, crushing the mirror in her hand. _frowning_

Doctor: If you didn't brought her here a little early, the crystals might be hard to removed. Because when you got here, her hand was really hard to open.

Nami: Good thing Franky acted fast and carried her here. _Looking at Franky who was looking down._

Doctor: I'll leave you guys for a while. I'm just going to attend a meeting with a fellow doctor. If you need anything, the nurse is approachable.

Nami: Thank you very much.

After the doctor left, Nami pulled the chair and sat beside Robin's bed. She tried fixing the hair of her emotionless friend then gazed on her injured hand.

Nami: _deep sigh_ Alright, what did you saw this time?

Franky: _Looking at Nami when he heard what she said. _What do you mean "What did she saw this time?" What's happening? Nami, did you knew why she did that? _So many questions he wanted to ask her._

Nami: _looking Franky from her shoulder _I'll tell you if Robin would say yes. For now just be quiet over there. _Turning back her gaze to Robin._ Tell me what you saw.

Robin: _She looked at Franky._

Nami: _Understands what she was trying to say._ Franky, would you mind if we have a little girl talk? I'll call you if I need some help with her. _Smiling at him._

Franky: Ok.

After they heard the door shut, Nami looked at the door to make sure that Franky isn't eavesdropping.

Nami: So, what did you saw?

Robin: _she turned her gaze to Nami and forced herself to smile._

Nami: _moved closer to Robin, held her uninjured hand. _It's okay. You don't need to tell me. _Smiling at her friend._ I'm just here for you. We don't need to talk.

Robin: _Then she remembered what Zoro's gift to her. "Having a friend with you is enough." _Thank you Nami._ Then she smiled to her._

Nami: _"Though she changed because of us, she still had that 'thick wall' of hers."_

_Robin's Flashback…_

_Zoro opened his bag and pulled out a green note and a ballpen, and wrote down _"Happy Birthday Robin :) -Zoro"_ then gave it to Robin._

_Robin_ _opened her bag then folded the note and put it in her wallet. Then pulled out a purple sticky note and a ballpen and wrote down _"Thank you! :) -Robin" _then stuck it at Zoro's forehead then laughed_.

_Zoro_ was _astonished of what she did, looked angrily at the sticky note she put on his forehead._ _He took it off from his forehead and read it._ "Tch!This is stupid."_ Then placed the sticky note in between the pages of his notebook._

_Robin giggles and said_ "It was your idea." _Then Zoro_ _said_ "Whatever."

_End of Flashback…_

Robin: _She smiled while staring at the ceiling._ I think I'm better now.

Nami: _worried look._ Robin…

Robin: _got up and fixed her hair._ Don't worry I'm fine. _Smiling at her._ Shall we go back to the room? My hand looks fine now. Their just wounds, they'll heal soon.

Nami: _she just smiled at her and noted of the last sentence she said, "Their just wounds, they'll heal soon."_

* * *

_Zoro's POV_

When they finally got back here I felt so relieved to see her okay. But when I saw her hand dressed with bandages I felt it was my fault. Instead of stopping her from hurting herself, I was there sleeping peacefully. I need to talk to her soon.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm so bad for hurting Robin haha XD anyways, Review! :))**


	15. Chapter 15

**RunnaKun thanks for always reviewing! :D I'm sure you'll love the following chapters XD  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Cheering up**

Remembering what happened yesterday, Zoro couldn't forget that he felt useless because he wasn't able to do anything for her. While Robin was just staring blankly on the floor, he took it as his chance to make a move. He sat on his chair next to hers and just stared at her. When he realized that she didn't notice him, he poked her cheek and she turned her head to face him then started to smile.

Zoro: Spacing out?

Robin: _looking at him with a smile._ What does it looked like?

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow_ Anyways. _He grabbed her injured arm gently._ Does it still hurt?

Robin: _staring blankly at her hand._ It hurts a lot. _She mumbled, almost couldn't be heard by him._

Zoro: What? _Caressing her hands._

Robin: It hurts a little. _Trying to show that she's alright._

Zoro: _starting to play with her hand._ Why did you do that anyway?

Robin: _staring at her hand._ Nothing important.

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow._ Tch! Stupid woman, doesn't think before she acts. _He adjusted he's chair closer to hers then leaned to his left then patting his shoulders then his arm while still holding her hand. _Here.

Robin: _looking from her hand then to him. _Huh?

Zoro: _looking blankly in front._ I don't really know what your problem is.

Robin:_ raised an eyebrow with a smile._ And your point is?

Zoro: You can do whatever you want with it.

Robin: _confused_ Huh?

Zoro: You can punch it, sleep on it, slap it, torture it, and cry on it, whatever you like to do with it. It's yours.

Robin: Why am I going to do that?

Zoro: I don't know, but it's better than hurting yourself.

Robin: _got struck by what he said._ Is it correct to call it mine? Someone already owned you.

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow_ I don't care.

Robin: Well in that case. _She let go of him and grabbed her bag and pulled a permanent marker out. She moved his sleeves up then wrote "Robin" on his bicep. _Now it's mine. _Giggled_

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow._ Is that really necessary?

Robin: _she just smiled at him then moved his sleeves down._ Don't erase it.

Zoro: What!? I take a bath everyday idiot!

Robin: _giggles_ It's your problem not mine._ Smiling_ If you erase it I will get mad at you.

Zoro: _defeated_ Fine.

Robin: _she held his arm, hugged it then buried her face in it then bit him._

Zoro: AAAAAAAHHHHH! _Trying to resist from her grip._ What was that for!?

Robin: _laughing _You said it's mine and I'll do anything I want with it.

Zoro: I said that, but why bite it!?

Robin: You said "anything". _Laughing then pinched him badly._

Zoro: AAAAAAHHH! WHY DID I EVER THINK ABOUT THAT IDEA!?

Robin: _laughing then hugged and buried her face in his arm again._

Zoro: _Expecting another bite._ I'm not tasty! (T_T) _Pleading then realized that she's not moving. She's just hugging his arm._ Oi?

Robin: _She gave him another bite._

Zoro: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ARE YOU HUNGRY WOMAN!?

Robin: _Laughing and did it again, but this time she really didn't move._

Zoro: Don't eat me. (T_T)_ Waiting for another bite._

Robin: _Turned her head to breath._ Thank you Zoro.

Zoro: _blank expression._ For what?

Robin: For cheering me up._ Smling_

Zoro: I didn't do anything. I only screamed while you're biting me.

Robin: _giggles_ Then thank you for screaming.

Zoro: Whatever. _But because Robin was hugging his arm she didn't saw that he was smiling._

Robin: _buried her face again and gave him her last painful bite._

Zoro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! _Then he broke free from her grip then he started poking her waist._

Robin: Zo-Zoro! S-Stop! _Then he started tickling her and she started to laugh._ Zoro hahaha If you don't hahaha stop I'll hahaha bite you again hahaha!

Zoro: _He stopped tickling her then went back to his position._

Robin: _Hugged his arm again and trying to give him another bite._

Zoro: _Noticed her mouth was opening_. I wouldn't do that if I were you._ Smirking_

Robin: _Closed her mouth. _Thank you again.

Zoro: Just don't bite me again. _Then patted her head._

Robin: _looked at him strangely._ Do I look like a dog to you? _Giving him an evil grin._

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow _Oi, don't think of biting me again.

Robin just smiled at him then rested her head on his arm.

* * *

Tashigi was sitting beside Zoro while she was admiring the swords in her swords' catalogue. She glanced at Zoro who was scribbling on the back of his notebook. She then noticed a writing on his bicep underneath his sleeves.

Tashigi: What's that? _Pointing at the spot underneath the sleeve._

Zoro: _looked at his arm._ It's nothing.

Tashigi: _Moved his sleeve up then she saw a letter "R"._ _As she continued to move his sleeve up she saw the following letters: "o", "b", "i" "n". _"Robin" _confused look_ Why is Robin's name written here?

Zoro: None of your business.

Tashigi: _observing the name._ I recognized this penmanship, did she wrote this?

Zoro: I said, It's. None. Of. Your. Business.

Tashigi: _"Bite marks?"_ She bit you? _Worried look. She touched the bite marks._

Zoro: _Grabbed his sleeve and moved it down._ Don't touch it.

Tashigi: Why did you let her bit you?

Zoro: Tch! Just don't touch it!

Tashigi: Does it hurt?

Zoro: Shut up! Just leave me alone!

Tashigi: _"I have to know." _

Then she stood up and went to look for Robin. As usual Robin was reading a book. She walked towards her and sat on the chair beside her.

Tashigi: Hi Robin. _Smiling at her._

Robin: _She looked at her then closed her book._ Hello, can I help you?

Tashigi: Do you have any marker?

Robin: Yes, wait I'll go get it. _She reached for her bag and stopped by Tashigi._

Tashigi: No, I just want to know. _Giggling nervously_

Robin: _raised an eyebrow._ Why do you want to know if I have a marker?

Tashigi: _deep sigh_ Were you the one who wrote "Robin" on Zoro's arm?

Robin: _Her eyes shot open and then shook it off._ Yes.

Tashigi: Why did you wrote it?

Robin: Long story.

Tashigi: What about the bite marks?

Robin: _widened eyes._ I didn't mean it.

Tashigi: _"So she was the one who bit him." _There were three. Why did you do it anyway?

Robin: _looking on the floor._ _"I bet Zoro didn't tell her why." _We were playing a game.

Tashigi: _raised an eyebrow_ What kind of game?

Robin: The rules are hard to explain but whoever loses gets a bite from the winner. And Zoro lost three times in a row that's why we ended it.

Tashigi: _satisfied_ Ahh. Okay. But next time Robin, please don't hurt him.

Robin: _"He's the one hurting me." _Sure _smiling_

* * *

**Hahaha Robin turned out a cannibal XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Unable to Swim**

It was the eleventh day of November, Zoro's birthday. Since it was Saturday, they decided to have an outing. Sanji volunteered that they could use their private resort as the venue and Zoro has to pay only for the food. All of them are there: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook. Tashigi was supposed to be there also but she had some errands to do so she will catch up to them later in the afternoon. Their gifts to Zoro were different kinds of booze and he really loved it.

Sanji had a severe nosebleed because of the lovely ladies around him wearing swimsuits. The two girls are both wearing two piece which only differ in colour. The guys were just wearing swimming trunks.

Since Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Robin can't swim, Luffy brought with him different kinds of lifebuoy but Robin resist of wearing one. She just sat on the tanning chair, wore her sun glasses and read the book Luffy gave her. While the others were swimming, Zoro went out of the pool and proceed to where Robin is.

Zoro: _He snatched the book from her (Of course he dried his hands first.)._ You didn't come along with us just to read a book. _Smiling_

Robin: _pouted_ But I can't swim remember?

Zoro: Wear a life vest.

Robin: No way.

Zoro grabbed her hands and let her stand up then he hugged her hips and carried her to the stairs of the pool.

Robin: _panicking_ PUT ME DOWN! I'll drown idiot!

Zoro: Come on, you're taller than me woman. Just trust me.

Robin: You're out of your mind. I'll kill you if I drown.

Zoro: I said just trust me.

Zoro then proceed to the pool, going down the stairs. Their bodies submerged in the water.

Robin: Zoro I can't breathe. _Panting_

Zoro: Stupid. The water level is only at your shoulders, just hold on tight to me. _Then Robin wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck and looked like she was hugging him. Zoro blushed a little but Robin didn't noticed it._

They went into the deeper part of the pool where their heads are the only part of them that aren't submerged.

Robin: I can't believe I'm doing this. _Hugging Zoro tightly._

Zoro: See, I told you to just trust me. _Then he took Robin's grip from him and held Robin's hand. He moved backward but he's still holding Robin's hand._ See your feet touched the tiles.

Robin: _felt like drifting away._ Zo-Zoro! Don't let go! I'm going to drown!

Zoro: Idiot I'm holding your hand._ Then he went closer to Robin again and let her hugged him again._ I can't believe you're scared of this even though you're so tall.

Robin: Shut up. _Then she noticed that Zoro still have her name on his arm._ I can't believe the marker didn't come off.

Zoro: What marker? _Then she noticed that Robin was looking to his arm. _Oh that. I replaced it with henna so that it won't come off easily.

Robin: _giggles_ Could you do me a favour?

Zoro: What?

Robin: Help me swim.

Zoro: Okay. _He took Robin's hand then made her let go of him. He pulled her hands quickly so that she will float._ Just flap your feet.

Robin: _Swimming but only being pulled by Zoro._ I can't believe I'm actually doing it. _Then she got tired._ Can I be on your back this time?_ Zoro just nodded and put her behind him and wrapped her arms to his neck._

Zoro: What do you want to do now? _Holding her hand tight so she won't let go._

Robin: Carry me to the deepest part. Can you handle?

Zoro: You sure about this? _Swimming to the deepest part of the pool._

Robin: I trust you. And besides, there is a manmade falls over there.

Zoro smiled and swam to where the falls are.

Robin: _Let go off him, but holding on to his body and moving in front of him._ This is so nice. _smiling_

Zoro: Just hold on to me okay? I can't touch the tiles anymore.

Robin: Neither do I. So this is what it feels like swimming.

Zoro: You like it?

Robin: I love it. But I don't want to try anymore after this.

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow_ Why not?

Robin: I'm still scared idiot.

Zoro: I'm going to carry you again.

Robin: Tashigi will be here soon. You will need to accompany her.

Zoro: She can take care of herself, she can swim.

Robin: That's harsh. _Moved closer to Zoro and hugged him tightly._

Zoro: You want to go back?

Robin: No.

Zoro: Hey what if I drown here?

Robin: _giggles_ Of course I'll drown too idiot.

Zoro: No, I mean. Ahh never mind.

Robin: _giggles_ Zoro.

Zoro: Hmmm?

Robin: Thank you._ Then she planted a soft kiss on his cheek._

Zoro: _Blushing_ It's nothing.

Robin: Shall we go back?

Zoro: Yeah, I'm kind of hungry.

They went back to the surface and ate what Sanji prepared for them.

* * *

Tashigi arrived at the resort around 3 in the afternoon. She hurriedly changed her clothes into a one piece swimsuit. She took off her glasses and placed it inside her bag and jumped at the swimming pool. She went to where Zoro was and then hugged him.

Tashigi: Happy Birthday! _Smiling_

Zoro: Thanks. But next time don't hug me like that.

Tashigi: I just want to greet you that's all._ Giggles._

Zoro: Don't be reckless, it's very slippery.

Tashigi: Okay. _Then she went out of the pool._

She asked for food and Sanji gave her a plate with different kinds of dishes and then she sat beside Robin who was relaxing.

Tashigi: Having fun?

Robin: Yes.

Tashigi: It's so nice to have some time of relaxation.

_Nod_

* * *

Tashigi was swimming at the pool when she noticed that Robin hasn't moved from her spot ever since she got there. She called her out but Robin just told her that she's fine. She thought that Robin was just being a kill joy. So she got out of the pool and walked towards her.

Tashigi: _reached her hand_ Come on it'll be fun!

Robin just shook her head while smiling. Then she pulled Robin's hand to let her stand up.

Tashigi: You're such a kill joy!

Then she pushed Robin into the pool and laughed. She noticed that Robin wasn't moving from where she had landed and actually was beginning to sank.

Everyone (except Tashigi): **ROBIN!**

It was too late. Robin was already drowning in the pool. Before everyone else, Zoro saved her and carried her to the surface. Then Chopper rushed towards them.

Chopper: Could someone apply a Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation to her!? _Pant_ I can't do it.

Nami: Why not!?

Zoro: I'll do it. _Moving beside Robin._

Chopper: You know what to do?

Zoro just nod then; tilted her head back slightly to open the airway then he put upward pressure on the jaw to pull it forward. He pinched her nostrils and placed his mouth tightly over Robin's mouth. He blew two quick breaths and watched for Robin's chest to rise. He released the nostrils and listened for the sounds of her breathing. He can't feel Robin's breathe on his cheek so he repeated it again until she coughed up water. Everyone felt relieved when she finally opened her eyes and coughed the water she swallowed. Then everyone looked at Tashigi.

Zoro: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?

Nami: She can't swim.

Luffy: Chopper, Brook, her and I can't swim.

Sanji: Come on guys, maybe Tashigi-chan didn't know she can't swim.

Zoro: Shut up!

Usopp: It's a good thing Zoro moved so fast.

Franky: I'm glad she's okay.

Brook: Yohohoho My heart pumped so fast and thought it was going to burst, oh but I don't have a heart. Wait! I still have a heart! Yohohoho!

Chopper: _sweat dropped _Good thing Zoro knows how to deal with it. I knew how but I panicked and couldn't breathe easily. _Tuning to Robin._ You're still in danger; we will escort you tomorrow at the hospital. _Robin just nod._

Tashigi: I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Robin.

Zoro: You're out of your mind!

Robin: _touched Zoro's hand. _It's okay, I'm fine now. _Turning to Tashigi._ It's okay, you didn't know.

Tashigi: I'm really sorry.

Zoro: You pushed her!

Robin: Zoro stop it. It's not her fault, I didn't tell her I couldn't swim.

Zoro: _glaring at Tashigi._ You could have killed her!

Robin: _Quickly held Zoro's head and turned it facing her staring him in the eye._ I'm fine. Don't be mad at her. She already apologized.

Zoro just hugged her tightly and whispered _"I'm glad you're safe."_

* * *

**So how was it? :))**


	17. Chapter 17

**I love this chapter hahaha :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Truth**

After spending the rest of the day swimming, they spent the night drinking alcohol and playing games in the terrace. They easily got tired and one by one, they've been knocked out by the alcohol they've been drinking. The only ones left who aren't knocked out are Nami, Robin and of course Zoro.

Zoro: You girls really know how to drink!

Nami: _face redden_ Idiot! Don't compare us to the other girls who are weak!

Robin: _giggles_ Zoro, it seems that you're not affected to the alcohol we drink.

Nami: _hiccup_ He's a monster!

Zoro: I know my limits. _Looked at Robin._ Oi, you're pretty drunk, but still you look so calm.

Nami: She's a monster too! _Hiccup. Then she drank the bottle of sake she's holding._

Zoro: You look wasted Nami.

Robin: _giggles _He's right. Do you want to go to bed?

Nami: I'll go by myself. You lovebirds enjoy the night. _Then she walked wobbly away from them._

Robin: _giggles _Make sure you get to "OUR" room!

When they weren't looking, Nami hid herself behind the walls trying to eavesdrop their conversation.

Zoro went to the fence while holding a bottle of sake. Robin followed him and brought herself a goblet full of sake. They stand beside each other and stared at the starry night sky. They were still wearing their swimwear and the breeze made Goosebumps.

Robin: Zoro…

Zoro: Hmmm?

Robin: _Facing him but her head was looking downward._ Could I ask you a question?

Zoro: _Facing her and looking at her face._ About what?

Robin: Do you… Do you really love her?

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow_ Why did you ask?

Robin: _Lifting her head up._ I just wanted to know.

Zoro: _When Robin lifted her head, he saw that she's not herself. She was really blushing and her eyes were full of sadness._ Robin you're pretty drunk.

Robin: Maybe I am. But why can't you answer my question? _Frowning_

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow_ Come, let's get you to bed.

Robin: You didn't answer my question yet!

Zoro: I don't want to answer your question.

Robin: Hmp! _Looked furious but then soften down._ Zoro…

Zoro: What now?

Robin: _Took a sip on her sake._ Were you afraid?

Zoro: Afraid of what?

Robin: Were you afraid that I might die?

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow_ Of course I am. Even if it happened to anyone, I will do the same thing.

Robin: Am I special to you?

Zoro: Of course you are.

Robin: _took another sip on her sake._ You know Zoro… _drank all of her sake._ You're REALLY special to me.

Zoro: I should be. I am your best friend idiot.

Robin: No, not that kind of special. _Grabs Zoro's bottle then drank it all up._

Zoro: Wow. You sure drink a lot.

Robin: _feeling dizzy_ Zoro do you know the feeling of getting hurt? When someone you loved was already taken by another person? And that someone who took the one you love happens to be a friend of yours?

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow_ That sake took some thoughts out of you.

Robin: You know the feeling like when you saw them together; you wanted to be numb so you won't get hurt? _She finished the whole bottle._ That feeling when you can't even tell that person that you love him? That feeling when you're afraid that he might avoid you once he knew your feelings?

Zoro: _"I know that feeling." _Where is this going to?

Robin: Zoro do you remembered when you asked me, when we were in second year, if I liked someone in our class? _He nodded._ Well I do. Do you want to know who?

Zoro: Who?

Robin: It's YOU.

Zoro: _widened eyes_ Robin I…

Robin: And now we became best friends and you just made it worst! You made me… You made me fall in love with you! Zoro, I'm in love with you! _Tears started to form from her eyes._ I can't believeI'm in love with an idiot!

Zoro: _scratched the back of his head._ Robin I-

Robin: -And do you know the hardest part of being in love with an idiot like you!? _Tears falling from her eyes._ You're already-

She was cut off by a strong but gentle hold on her cheek and a deep kiss from Zoro. He kissed her passionately, then he wrapped his arms around Robin's body and don't want to let go. He loved her lips, soft and delicate.

Robin was shocked of what he did then gave in and kissed him back. Tears falling from her eyes were starting to subside. She wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck and continued to kiss him. She liked how his lips taste; bitter, because of the alcohol, but sweet. After some time they broke their kiss and grasped some air then stared at each other.

Robin: _Still holding each other, their bodies were already touching._ Zoro…

Zoro: That would help you to stop blabbering for a while. I don't know the feeling of being in love. When I'm with you I felt all tingly inside. I really don't know, but i think I'm in love with you.

With that Robin kissed Zoro again and this time she didn't want to stop. The alcohol was really taking effect on her and she was really feeling dizzy. Then after they broke the kiss, she fainted. Then Zoro carried her and walked towards Nami who was listening to them the whole time.

Zoro: Oi, Where's your room?

Nami: _facepalm_ You knew I was here?

Zoro: You're really drunk, I knew you were there.

Nami: Do you want to get a room for two?

Zoro: IDIOT! I'll carry her to your room. Change her clothes.

Nami: Aw… You do love her…

Zoro: Shut up. Just show me the way. _Looking at Robin._ _"She looks so harmless and fragile."_

* * *

_While walking towards their room…_

Nami: Haha. Tell me tomorrow why you made Tashigi your girlfriend._ Smirking_

Zoro: What if I don't?

Nami: _turned into a serious face._ I'll increase your debt.

Zoro: You're such a witch!

Nami: I knew that._ Smiling_

They reached the room and saw Tashigi was already asleep. Nami pointed where Zoro will lay down Robin. She looked for some clothes in her bag and found a purple T-shirt, a shorts and a pair of underwear. Zoro was about to leave to give them some privacy when Nami called him.

Nami: Oi Zoro, wait a minute.

Zoro: What?

Nami: Help me change her clothes.

Zoro: _His face turned red._ Are you out of your mind!?

Nami: Moron! Just make her stand up, while I change her clothes. I can't handle this all by myself you know. Just close your eyes and nothing will happen. She's already half naked you know, only wearing two piece.

Zoro: Alright, just hurry it up.

Then Zoro held Robin's shoulders to make her stand up then he closed his eyes. Nami started to take off her swimwear.

Nami: _While putting some undies on Robin she glanced at Zoro. "Wow he really respects Robin. He didn't even thought about peeking." Then she put her shorts and then her shirt._ Okay you can look now.

Zoro: _opened his eyes._ Good. _Then he carried her back to her bed. He put the blanket on top of her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered. _"Good night"

Nami: How cute…

Zoro: You should go to bed too. _Turning his back and proceed to the door._

Nami: Yeah yeah… Hey Zoro.

Zoro: _Looked behind his shoulder. _Hmmm?

Nami: What if she doesn't remember any of this?

Zoro: I'm going to fix something else first, and then I'll tell her. At least I know that she loves me too.

Nami: Don't break her heart again okay?

Zoro: I promise. After I tell you about me and Tashigi tomorrow, you tell me about her.

Nami: Okay… Good Night Zoro.

Zoro: Night._ Then he walked out of the room._

Nami: _looked at Robin. "I'm so happy for you." Then she fixed herself up and went to bed._

* * *

_The Next Day…_

When Robin woke up, she had a massive headache. She couldn't even remember what happened last night. The only thing that she could remember was that, she was really drunk and she was talking with Zoro. She can't even remember their conversation and her head was making it feel more difficult to think about it. Then she noticed that she was on her bed, wearing new clothes. Who would change her clothes? Tashigi? No, she was already asleep when she was talking to Zoro. Perhaps Nami? But she already went to their room after she drank so much. Then she thought about,

Robin: Zoro…

Oh no, Zoro must have changed her clothes. He was the one with her the last time she remembers. Then her face turned to red thinking that Zoro saw her naked. She will be really embarrassed if Zoro was the one who undressed her. She felt butterflies on her tummy. Then she realized,

Robin: SHIT! Zoro saw me naked! _Then she hurriedly covered her mouth._

Good thing the two girls were fast asleep or else that would cause so much trouble. Then she was really mad at herself for letting alcohol take over her. She wasn't really the type of person who would abuse such stuff. She can't even remember taking too much alcohol. Then she got up and fixed the bed. She fixed herself some coffee trying to think of what had happened last night and if it really was Zoro who changed her clothes. Then she heard a yawn coming from the bedroom.

Nami woke up and wanted to make some coffee, her head was also aching but not that much. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Robin.

Nami: Oh morning Robin. Had a good sleep? _yawning_

Robin: Morning Nami. Yeah, but when I woke up I had a terrible headache.

Nami: _She got a cup and blended a coffee._ So, what happened last night?

Robin: Actually I can't remember.

Nami: _Then she thought "Should i say it to her?" Then she r__emembered what Zoro said "I'm going to fix something else first, and then I'll tell her. At least I know that she loves me too."_ You're the one who was wasted haha.

Robin: _smiling_ Hey Nami, were you the one who changed my clothes. _Sipping her coffee._

Nami: No, Zoro did.

Robin: _almost spit her drink_ WHAT!?

Nami: _laughing_ I was joking. Yah, I changed your clothes.

Robin: _relieved_ I thought Zoro was the one. Then how did you carry me here?

Nami: Actually, Zoro brought you here and then he helped me change you.

Robin: _widened eyes_ He saw me naked!?

Nami: _giggles_ No, not really. He kept his eyes closed. I was really impressed by him. He didn't hesitate not to glance while I was changing you.

Robin: _feeling warm inside_ Really… Thanks Nami, and sorry if I caused you trouble.

Nami: No problem. Actually, you're lucky he's your best friend. If that was Sanji-kun he wouldn't be able to keep himself from having a nosebleed.

Robin: _giggles_ I wouldn't want that to happen. _Took a sip on her coffee._

Nami: I wouldn't let that happen._ Giggles_

* * *

After finishing her coffee, Robin went outside to inhale some fresh air. She saw the boys are now packing up. Then she looked for Zoro, who was sitting on the bench near the pool. She noticed that Zoro was staring blankly at the pool. She decided to talk to him about last night, so she went to him.

Robin: _sat beside him. _Good Morning.

Zoro: Morning.

Robin: Do you mind telling me what happened last night?

Zoro: _"Nami was right." _You were so drunk. Then you fainted and Nami changed your clothes.

Robin: Nothing else happened? I didn't do anything embarrassing didn't I?

Zoro: Actually you were starting to strip in front of… _Robin gave him a death glare._ I was joking.

Robin: _Her glare turned into a smile._ I'm glad I didn't do or said anything weird or embarrassing last night.

Zoro: _"Tch! She didn't remember the kiss." He moved closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder._ I really had a good sleep last night.

Robin: _giggles_ You always sleep, what made it different from the others?

Zoro: You don't need to know._ A smile crept on his face._

Robin: Nami told me you saw me naked.

Zoro:_ quickly got up from her shoulder._ WHAT THE FUCK! SHE SAID THAT!?

Robin:_ laughing_ You said I was so sexy.

Zoro: THAT WITCH! I NEVER SAID THAT! _His face was completely red._

Robin: _still laughing._ I'm just joking. _Trying to control her laughter._ You should have seen the look on your face.

Zoro: Shut up!

Robin: But really, you told her I was sexy?

Zoro: I never told her that!

Robin: _laughing_ Okay okay, she told me you never peeked at my body when she was changing my clothes.

Zoro: Good.

Robin: But you said I was sexy.

Zoro: SHUT UP!

Robin: Do you think I'm sexy? _Giggles_

Zoro: _looked away_ I think you're still drunk.

Robin: You didn't answer my question.

Zoro: _"DAMN! If I said yes, she will never stop teasing me! If I will lie to her and say no, she will definitely hate me!"_ You're really serious?

Robin: I'm waiting…

Zoro: _panicking, sweating, shaking_

Robin: _giggles_ What's happening to you?

Zoro: _sigh_ Yes.

Robin: _She raised an eyebrow and a smile crept on her face._ "Yes" what?

Zoro: _rolled his eyes._ Yes, you're sexy.

Robin: _chuckled_ "Roronoa Zoro the tough guy thinks that Nico Robin is sexy."; that would be a good headline on a newspaper. _Then she laughed._

Zoro: I'm thinking maybe, "Nico Robin got drunk and tried to strip in front of Roronoa Zoro." _Then she received another death glare from her. gulped_ Who… is now afraid of her…

Robin: _She giggled and then hugged the arm that has her name on it then she bit it._

Zoro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I thought we agreed that you'll never bite me again!? And you really love biting that arm huh?

Robin: _Laughed then suddenly got serious but had a smile on her face._ Thank you so much.

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow._ For what?

Robin: Last night. Even though I can't remember, I think I had a wonderful time.

Zoro: You're weird.

* * *

**Do you like it? :))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Agreement**

Nami arranged a meeting with Zoro, so that they could talk why did Zoro made Tashigi his girlfriend and what happened to Robin after they announced it. They met at a coffee shop near the school. Zoro was thinking at the bar but he realized that it might be a bad idea.

Nami: You go first; tell me why the hell did you think of that you decided to court Tashigi?

_After some minutes of explaining…_

Nami: What the hell!? You actually believed that would work!?

Zoro: It did work. Didn't it?

Nami: Zoro you bastard! I know you're a moron! But I can't believe you actually agreed with that kind of stupid proposal!

Zoro: I was desperate! I didn't know what to do!

Nami: Why didn't you just asked me what to do?

Zoro: It happened all of a sudden! And you're Robin's close friend! Wait, close friend… Shit! Why didn't I just ask you about that!?

Nami: Because you're a dimwit.

Zoro: Shut up!

Nami: You didn't even thought of what Robin would think of if you agreed with Tashigi.

Zoro: She said she was fine with it. She said that if I'm happy with her, then she would be happy for me as well.

Nami: _eyebrows twitched _Idiot! You already said that "IF" YOU were HAPPY with Tashigi, then SHE "WOULD" be HAPPY for YOU! It's like you didn't know Robin!

Zoro: _Realized what Nami told him._ Shit! I hurt her really bad?

Nami: _calming down _Idiot.

Zoro: What happened?

Nami: Remember when she crushed the bits of mirror in her hand?_ He nodded._ I think she saw something happened between you and Tashigi, and she crushed the mirror so that she could cry without us knowing that she was getting hurt from you.

Zoro: _dumbfounded_ I was sleeping that time. I remember Tashigi playing with my hair. I was facing her and I told her to stop. She stopped then I felt her finger on my cheeks.

Nami: _astonished_ I think I knew what Robin saw…

Zoro: What?

Nami: If I'm correct, you said you were sleeping right? _He nodded._ So that means your eyes were closed and you said that you felt her finger on your cheek?_ Nod._ Zoro, I think she kissed you on the cheek. I think that made Robin to react that way.

Zoro: _widened eyes_ What the! Tashigi told me no kissing!

Nami: She already broke a rule.

Zoro: Shit! So that's why I felt so guilty when I saw her hand!

Nami: That's why she wounded herself.

Zoro: What else do you know about her?

Nami: I think that's all, except that she told me she loves you and she was afraid of losing you.

Zoro: I will fix this before I lose her.

Nami: What are you going to do?

Zoro: Break up with Tashigi.

Nami: Stupid! Don't break up with her so easily! Everyone would be shocked if you broke up with her this early.

Zoro: Then what shall I do?

Nami: First you have to make us think that your relationship is complicated. Then after sometime, you will break up with her.

Zoro: That's a good one. But when will I end our relationship?

Nami: How about on March? During our practice for the graduation.

Zoro: Why would it take that long!?

Nami: So that they will think that you're not in love with her anymore.

Zoro: How about Robin? When will I confess my feelings for her?

Nami: The Graduation Ball Zoro.

Zoro: What am I going to tell her? I'm not good with words.

Nami: You will tell her the truth. You already did it on your birthday, you can do it again.

Zoro: But she was drunk back then.

Nami: Nothing has changed Zoro, she's still Robin. Wait, there is a little problem with our plan.

Zoro: What?

Nami: She will be curious on why did you asked Tashigi to be your girlfriend instead of her if you loved her in the first place.

Zoro: I will tell her the truth.

Nami: She would be furious about that.

Zoro: If she loves me, she will forgive me for my foolishness, and if I love her, which is true, I will wait for her forgiveness.

Nami: _shocked of what he said._ I thought you weren't good with words?

Zoro: I just told you what I thought about our little problem.

Nami: So that settles it. _Clasped her hands._ Just don't do anything stupid that would ruin our plan.

Zoro: I'll go get Tashigi.

Nami: What will you tell her?

Zoro: I'll make her talk to you.

Nami: Okay.

Zoro called Tashigi and told her to meet him at the coffee shop near their school. Tashigi agreed to him but she didn't know Nami was with him. When she got there, she was disappointed that Zoro was with Nami. She sat in between them and started the conversation.

Tashigi: So what's up?

Zoro: The deal is off.

Tashigi: _pretending not to know._ What deal?

Nami: I already knew what happened.

Tashigi:_ sigh. _Why call it off?

Nami: You broke a rule.

Tashigi: What rule?

Zoro: You kissed me when I was sleeping!

Tashigi: Who the heck told you that!?

Nami: So I was right. _trying to calm down Zoro._

Tashigi: What's going on anyway?

Nami: You're the reason why Robin wounded herself that time.

Tashigi: WHAT!? I never did anything to her!

Nami: She saw you kissed him.

Tashigi: So what?

Nami: She loved Zoro.

Tashigi: _widened eyes. _**WHAT!?** She told me she didn't have feelings for him! She even told me that it was fine with her that Zoro's my boyfriend!

Zoro: You don't know what kind of person Robin is.

Nami: She's the type of a person who is really good at hiding her own feelings.

Tashigi: I told her that I liked Zoro and she said she wouldn't let our friendship be ruined by Zoro.

Zoro: You like me!?

Nami: Shut up for a while Zoro. _looking at Tashigi._ She didn't ruined your friendship. Did she ever show you that she's mad at you? In fact she forgave you for the thing you did at the pool.

Tashigi: You're right. _looking down_ So the girl you loved, loves you back. What are you going to do?

Zoro: Nami and I had already planned that out. All you need to do is to participate.

Nami: The both of you will show us that your relationship is complicated. Then during the first day of our rehearsal for the graduation, Zoro will break up with you.

Tashigi: Why is he the one who is going to break up with me!?

Zoro: Because I will tell the truth to Robin.

Nami: Yes, and then that's it. That's the only thing you are going to do.

Tashigi: When did you knew that Robin felt the same way as you do?

Zoro: My birthday. All of you except me, Nami and Robin, are knocked out by the sake you've been drinking.

Tashigi: She was drunk?

Nami: Yes.

Tashigi: When are you going to confess your feelings to her?

Zoro: Graduation Ball.

Tashigi: I see. I'll be cheering for you. _Smiling "I won't let that happen."_

Nami: _clasped her hands. _That settles it, this plan will work.

* * *

**Finally they decided to break up! HAHA XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Going Home**

After two months, Nami's plan was working. Their friends were asking Zoro and Tashigi what is happening to their relationship and they just said that they don't feel each other anymore. Robin was also curious about their relationship. She decided to ask it to Zoro.

Robin: Zoro

Zoro: ZZZZzzzz…..

Robin: _She pouted and slapped the arm that had her name on it. _Zoro!

Zoro: Ow! What!?

Robin: _raised an eyebrow_ School ended half an hour ago and you're still sleeping here.

Zoro: _Looking everywhere._ Where did everybody go?

Robin: _annoyed look_ I told you already, school ended half an hour ago and we are the only one left here in the room.

Zoro: _Fixing his books_. Why didn't you go home?

Robin: If I left you here, you will get mad at me for not waking you up. So what happened?

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow_ What happened to what?

Robin: You and Tashigi

Zoro: Oh, things aren't working out between us. She's too noisy yet boring.

Robin: Since when?

Zoro: Hmmm…

Robin: Hmmm?

Zoro: Hmmmnnnmmm…

Robin: _slapped his arm_ What kind of conversation is that? Humming? _Then she giggled._

Zoro: Since my birthday.

Robin: What happened?

Zoro: Idiot, you were there. She pushed you remember?

Robin: I told you already that you shouldn't be mad at her.

Zoro: She's getting on my nerves.

Robin: Do you still love her?

Zoro: I didn't love her from the very start. _He mumbled that even him can't understand it._

Robin: Pardon me?

Zoro: I don't know.

Robin: Did you loved her?

Zoro: _couldn't look in her eyes._ Yes.

Robin: _She felt pain in her chest._ Look at me, did you loved her?

Zoro: _He looked at Robin. Her eyes betrayed her showing that she's hurt._ YES. _"I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I have no choice. Just wait a little more, I won't hurt you again."_

Robin: _She closed her eyes and felt her heart was aching, and then she opened her eyes again._ Why don't you give her another chance?

Zoro: _"What the!? You're already getting hurt yet you want me to give her another chance!"_ Are you really okay for her to be my girlfriend?

Robin: _She wanted to slap his face for his question. "OF COURSE NOT!"_ I told you already. As long as you're happy with her, then I'm happy for you.

Zoro: I don't like that kind of answer. Tell me what you really feel; the truth behind that mask of yours.

Robin: _sigh_ No.

Zoro: Why not?

Robin: She doesn't know how to take care of you.

Zoro: What do you mean?

Robin: If she knew how to take care of you, you wouldn't get bored when you're with her.

Zoro: Good point.

Robin: Zoro… Are you bored when I'm around?

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow_ What kind of question is that? You're still drunk after all this time?

Robin: Do you get bored when you're with me?

Zoro: Why would I get bored?

Robin: Nothing. Shall we go home now?

Zoro: I'll accompany you to your house.

Robin: _giggles_ I'll lead the way, we might get lost.

Zoro: What did you say?

Robin: Nothing, lead the way Zoro.

As expected they got lost. Robin didn't realize that they were heading to the park. She didn't get suspicious because Zoro has problems with directions. Little did she know that Zoro really wanted to take her to the park. Luckily his feet lead him to the right place.

Robin: Zoro, I think we're lost.

Zoro: No we're not.

Robin: My house is at the other side.

Zoro: _Ignored her and lay down at the grass._ I wanted to relax a little bit. You should relax too._ He patted the spot next to him._

Robin: I'm not tired.

Zoro grabbed her hand and pulled her to make her lay down the grass. She lost balance and instead of landing on the grass, she landed on top of Zoro. Good thing she used her arms to support her fall that didn't made much impact on Zoro's body. Both of them were staring widely at each other's eyes, face all red and lips locked together. Robin was the first one who snapped out of reality and realized that she was on top of Zoro and their lips were sealed (they're not kissing). She quickly turned over and laid on the grass next to him. Her face was completely red and she felt like this already had happened. And then she realized he was her first kiss. Then Zoro snapped out too and he was happy inside because now Robin can remember this day that they had kissed. After five minutes of complete silence, Zoro broke the silence.

Zoro: I'm sorry.

Robin: It's just an accident. I'm sorry too, I lost balance.

Zoro: But I pulled you, if I didn't do that you wouldn't fall on top of me.

Robin: It's okay.

Zoro: First?

Robin: Hmm… You?

Zoro: Same

Robin: You never kissed her?

Zoro: Never

Robin: Why not?

Zoro: I don't know.

Robin: Let's not tell this to anyone, okay? _He nodded._

* * *

_Next Day…_

Nami: **WHAT!?**

Zoro: QUIET DOWN!

Nami: Really?_ Trying to keep her voice down._

Zoro: Really.

Nami: How does she looked like? _Giggled_

Zoro: Blushing heavily.

Nami: _chuckled_ I can't believe you did that!

Zoro: I never expected that to happen too.

Nami: I'm so proud of you. _Patting his shoulders while laughing._

Zoro: I was her first kiss.

Nami: Idiot! That's already the second kiss!

Zoro: Oh. Who was the first?

Nami: MORON! It was you!

Zoro: WAAH? When?

Nami: _face palmed_ When she was drunk remember? _Whispering_

Zoro: Ahh…

Nami: _face palm_ Idiot.

* * *

**Haha hope you liked it! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**RunnaKun dear, this is what you've been waiting for XD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Disaster**

It was the first day of practice for their graduation when Tashigi told Robin and Nami that Zoro broke up with her. Nami and Robin were shocked but deep inside Nami, Tashigi was doing it right.

Robin: Why did he broke up with you?

Tashigi: He said I was annoying and loud. _crying_

Nami: _"Wow, she really knows how to act." _It's okay. You'll find the right guy for you someday.

Robin: Everything will be okay. It's part of being in love.

Tashigi: He also said that he already _*sobs*_ love someone else.

Nami: _"That's not part of the plan!"_ Really?

Robin: Did he mentioned her name?

Tashigi: He said… He said it was… None of my business…

Nami: _"Phew… I thought you're going to tell her."_ That idiot I wonder who she is.

Robin: I hope he won't do to that girl what he did to you. _"and me."_

Nami: You're bitter than Tashigi. _Giggles_

Robin: Fufufu No, I'm not.

Nami: Oh I almost forgot. Shanks was looking for you. You have not given your body measures yet for the toga. _looking at Tashigi._

Tashigi: Okay, I'll go to him. Thanks Nami._ Then she walked away._

Robin: I'm curious.

Nami: Of what?

Robin: Zoro.

Nami: Why?

Robin: I asked him two months ago if she loves Tashigi, and he told me he doesn't know. I'm wondering if he loved her in the first place.

Nami: _"Crap!"_ Tashigi told us that Zoro told her that she was annoying right? Maybe that's why he doesn't love her anymore.

Robin: That's true. But on the very start, he knew that Tashigi was annoying. So why did he court her?

Nami: _"You are one smart cookie."_ You can't really tell what Zoro is thinking.

Robin: Maybe it's because she reminds him of his childhood friend.

Nami: That could be possible.

Robin: I'll go ask him. _Turned around and went to look for Zoro._

Nami: Good Luck with your excuses Zoro… _She mumbled._

* * *

Robin found his friend sleeping at the corner of the room. She sat beside him and shook his shoulders trying to wake him up.

Zoro: Why do you keep on waking me up when I'm sleeping?

Robin: I have something to ask.

Zoro: Couldn't that question wait after I wake up?

Robin: You always sleep.

Zoro: You always wake me up.

Robin: _narrowed her eyebrows. _Shut up and listen. Why did you broke up with her?

Zoro: She's too annoying. And I already told you that before right?

Robin: Why do you look unaffected after breaking up with her?

Zoro: Why would I show that I'm affected._ "Yes, that's a nice excuse."_

Robin: It's like you didn't love her in the first place.

Zoro: It didn't work out.

Robin: She said you already loved someone else?

Zoro: It's none of her business.

Robin: Do you mind letting me know who she is?

Zoro: You don't know her.

Robin: At least I know her name.

Zoro: _"Think Zoro, think."_ _Scratched the back of his head._ Robin

Robin: Haha funny Zoro, what's her name?

Zoro: Her name is Robin.

Robin: _raised an eyebrow._ I'm not playing games here.

Zoro: Neither am I.

Robin: _narrowed her eyebrows_ It's not funny.

Zoro: Are you the only girl named Robin here on earth?

Robin: _"That hurts."_ Okay. _Then she turned around and walked away._

Zoro: Soon Robin, soon._ He whispered to himself._

* * *

Graduation day came and Robin was the valedictorian while Nami was the salutatorian. They had their speech for their gratitude towards their parents and teachers. They did what other Graduation ceremonies do. Shortly thereafter, they had their Graduation Ball.

Zoro's a little nervous because tonight, he will confess his love for Robin. Robin was also nervous because she decided that, since it was the last night that he will ever see Zoro again in her high school life, she will confess her love to him but only through a letter. Nami knew that tonight they are going to confess to each other. She first talked to Zoro.

Nami: Nervous?

Zoro: Sort of.

Nami: Don't worry, she loves you.

Zoro: I know but...I'm not used to this kind of stuff.

Nami: Just be yourself and wait for the right moment. _And then she left._

* * *

Nami saw Robin staring blankly at nothing. She proceeded to her spot and poked her arm so that she will snap out of her daydreaming.

Nami: Where's the letter?

Robin: Inside my bag.

Nami: Robin, whatever happens give him the letter okay?

Robin: Okay…

* * *

When Robin was about to give the letter to Zoro, she saw him laughing with Tashigi. She got disappointed and went to the comfort room for second thoughts. Nami saw Robin's reaction when she saw Zoro and Tashigi, so she followed her to the comfort room.

Nami closed the door behind her and locked it. She inspected the cubicle if there is any person inside the booth. When she was sure that no one but Robin and her is inside, she walked towards Robin who was looking at herself in the mirror.

Nami: Robin, what happened?

Robin: _Touching her cheeks_. I don't know if I should give him the letter. _Then she looked at Nami._

Nami: _narrowed her eyebrows_ Why not? I told you that whatever happens, you should give it to him.

Robin: I know, but I can't see the point of doing this anymore. I think he still loves her. He was laughing with her. He seems to be having a good time with her.

Nami slapped her in the face. She was already furious of her.

Robin: _holding her cheek_ Thanks, I needed that.

Nami: What the hell are you saying "He still loves her!?" You didn't even know why he was laughing with her!? It doesn't mean that because he was having a good time with her means he still loves her!

Robin: Nami, he already said that he loved someone! He said he loves this Robin girl that I didn't even know who she is!

Nami gave her another slap in the face.

Nami: Did falling in love with that moron made you easy to be manipulated!? Did you even think that he was telling the truth!? HE ALREADY SAID THAT HE LOVES THIS GIRL NAMED ROBIN! Did he ever tell you her last name!? Did he tell you where she lives? Where he met her? Did he ever introduced her to you!? What if that "Robin" girl he was talking about was YOU!?

Robin: I'm so confused.

Nami: Just give him the letter.

Robin: Alright.

She opened the door and went to look for Zoro. Nami was following her behind who was also looking for Zoro. When Robin spotted Zoro, she stopped beside Franky and tears fell from her eyes. She saw Tashigi kissing Zoro on the lips. She quickly gave the letter to Franky.

Robin: Franky, please do me a favour. Give this letter to Zoro no matter what happens._ Tears oozing from her eyes._

Franky wanted to ask why she was crying but he wasn't able to do so because Robin already ran away. And then he saw Tashigi kissing Zoro. He got curious of what was written on the letter so he opened it and he then started to cry. After reading, he put it back to the envelope and decided to hand it over to Zoro...but there were already a lot of people around them.

* * *

Zoro was quite shock of what happened so he was not able to react quickly. After he realized what Tashigi was doing to him, he quickly pushed Tashigi away. Nami saw Zoro pushed Tashigi away but Robin didn't saw what happened because she already ran away.

Zoro: _wiping his mouth._ **WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?**

Tashigi: I wouldn't let you be with Robin!

Zoro: **YOU-**

He was cut by Nami who was furiously running towards the both of them and gave Tashigi her most painful slap on her face.

Nami: **YOU BITCH! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL! I WILL KILL YOU! **

Sanji and the others saw what happened. Immediately after Nami slapped Tashigi, he got behind Nami trying to stop her so that she would not be able to hurt Tashigi again.

Nami: SANJI LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS BITCH!

Sanji: Nami-san calm down.

Luffy: Has anyone seen Robin?

Everyone's eyes went to him.

Franky: _Finally reaching them._ She ran away, I think she's going home. She got her car keys.

Zoro: SHIT! Did she saw what happened!?

Nami: YES SHE DID! _Pointing at Tashigi._ THAT STUPID BITCH IS GOING TO DIE ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON HER!

Zoro: I have to follow her!

Sanji: Luffy hold Nami-san for me. No matter what happens, don't let her kill Tashigi-chan. _Handling Nami to Luffy then looking at Zoro._ I'll drive you.

Zoro just nodded. They ran and immediately went inside Sanji's car.

* * *

_Back at Nami and the others…_

Usopp: N-Nami what happened? Could you explain to us what is happening?

Nami: THAT FUCKING BITCH KISSED ZORO! _Pointing Tashigi._

Usopp: You love Zoro!?

Nami: STUPID! ROBIN IS THE ONE WHO'S IN LOVE WITH HIM! ROBIN SAW WHAT HAPPENED AND THEN SHE RAN AWAY!

Chopper: Calm down Nami. But isn't Tashigi Zoro's ex?

Nami: _Trying to calm down._ No! At the first place, she was never Zoro's girlfriend. It's just a deal they made so that Robin wouldn't know that Zoro had feelings for her.

Brook: Ahh Love…

Franky: So Zoro also loves Robin?

Nami: They loved each other. But since they were best friends, they were afraid that if they would confess each other's feelings, their friendship might be ruined.

Usopp: _Looking at Tashigi who is now afraid of Nami._ If it's just a pretend relationship, then why did you kissed Zoro?

Nami: BECAUSE SHE'S A BITCH!

Usopp: Nami, shut up for a second.

Tashigi: I love him.

Brook: I see… A Love Triangle…

Chopper: What should we do?

Luffy: Let's eat!

Nami gave Luffy a punch on the face.

Luffy: OWWW… What's that for?!

Nami: You're not helping!

Luffy: Come on guys. It's Zoro we're talking about. He could fix this. If Robin loves him, then she will forgive him with his foolishness.

Everyone's gaze went to him jaw dropped.

Chopper: Let's just hope nothing happens to Robin.

* * *

**WOOOO! This is fun to write hahaha XD I love writing Nami haha she's really angry XD Review pls! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Wake Up**

Robin was running away from the place where their Grad Ball was held. Her tears won't stop from falling. Her house was a bit far from the venue that's why she brought a car with her. She quickly went inside it and drove off. She was crying so hard that she didn't care anymore to where the car was headed to. She was really mad at herself because she couldn't control her feelings when she saw what happened.

* * *

Sanji was driving so fast that they luckily located Robin's car.

Sanji: There's her car. SHIT! She's driving too fast!

Zoro: What should we do!?

Sanji: Let's just keep following her; I hope the thing I'm thinking won't happen.

Zoro: Shit! Don't tell me that! You made me think about that as well!

Sanji: She's driving too fast Marimo.

* * *

She couldn't stop crying. Wishing that she didn't met Zoro before so that she wouldn't feel the heartache she's feeling right now. Her vision was getting blurred because of the tears in her eyes. Then she saw a head light that was coming in front of her. She quickly turned the steering wheel and couldn't control where she was headed. It happened so fast that she didn't realize that her car was crashed. Good thing she crashed on the tree because if she didn't, her car will fall down the nearby cliff. She bumped her head on the steering wheel so hard that she lost consciousness. Her head was starting to bleed from the impact.

* * *

Sanji and Zoro saw what happened and quickly pull over to where her car crashed. They ran outside the car and quickly opened the front door. Zoro was about to carry her out the car when Sanji stopped him.

Sanji: Don't be so reckless. She might have some injuries that will get worse if you tried moving her. I'll call an ambulance and just let them take care of her.

Zoro was just staring at her. He was still shocked of what had happened to her. He checked her pulse; she was still breathing. After some minutes, the ambulance came to fetch her and he insisted to come along.

After the ambulance took Robin away, leaving Sanji behind, he contacted her mother to tell her the horrible news and then, he informed Nami too.

* * *

While Nami was talking with Usopp, she received a phone call from Sanji and quickly answered it.

Sanji: Nami-san, are you already calmed down?

Nami: Yes, why did you call? Did you found Robin?

Sanji: Yes…

Nami: What's with the voice? What happened?

Sanji: Nami-san, Robin-chan is in the hospital.

Nami: WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN "SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL"!? _Making everyone to look at her._

Sanji: We were following her car and she was driving so fast. I think she lost control of the wheel and then crashed at a tree.

Nami: WHAT THE HELL! Where are you?!

Sanji: They are on their way to the hospital where Chopper is volunteering. I'll be heading there as well.

Nami: Okay! We will be right there! _And then she cut off._

Usopp: What happened!?

Nami: Robin caught an accident.

Usopp: WHAT!?

Nami: I'll explain it to you later. Right now we have to tell the others and go to the hospital.

Usopp: Okay, okay.

Nami: Oh and Usopp… Remind me to kill Tashigi after this.

* * *

_On the Ambulance…_

Zoro lost control and held Robin's hand when he saw that she was really messed up.

Zoro: _Holding Robin's hand._ Damn woman! Don't do this! I haven't told you the truth yet! _Tears were starting to form in his eyes._ Why did you have to drive so fast!? You're such an idiot! You know that when you drive so fast, you tend to have an accident! _Tears started to fall from his eyes._ You idiot! Don't leave me like this! I don't want to lose someone important to me again!

* * *

Luffy and company reached the hospital. They saw Zoro and Sanji with blood all over their clothes and skin. Robin's mother was also there, crying.

Luffy: Where is she?

Sanji: In the operating room.

Nami: Will she be okay?

Sanji: The doctor said that they will see what they can do.

Chopper: I hope that she will be fine.

Zoro: _kicking the wall_ DAMN! This is my entire fault!

Nami: Don't blame yourself; it is no one's fault. It's an accident Zoro.

Then the doctor came out of the operating room.

Doctor: Who is the patient's relative?

Olvia: I'm her mother.

Doctor: Ah yes. She's fine now. Everything will be alright. We will transfer her in the recovery room for proper observation. All we need to do is to wait for her to wake up.

Olvia: Thank goodness.

Doctor: You can visit her but only in two's after we transfer her.

Olvia: Thank you very much.

* * *

After five days, two by two visited Robin in her room and tried talking to her while she was in a state of coma.

Luffy: Hey Robin! Wake up!

Usopp: Idiot! That won't help at all!

Luffy: You should drink coffee! It always helps you to keep awake right?

Usopp: Luffy stop being like this! _Tears falling from his eyes._

Luffy: Robin! I'll share you my meat, but only one, just wake up! _He started to sob._

* * *

Sanji: Robin-chan. Please wake up; I will be the one to cook for you.

Chopper: Robin. I already checked you up, you should wake up now right?

Sanji: If you wake up now I will surely cook your favourite food and I'm sure that it will have all the vitamins you will need.

Chopper: I already asked the doctor if my diagnoses were correct and they told me that I was. Robin, you should wake up now! _He started to cry._ Why aren't you still waking up!?

* * *

Brook: Robin-san wake up, you haven't showed me your panties yet.

Franky: AW! Robin! I had read the letter! I'm sorry, wake up! You need to tell him the truth. Zoro will be sad if you won't wake up!

Brook: _Started to play a sad song._ Please wake up Robin-san, don't make us worry too much, Yohohoho…

Franky: Damn you Brook stop playing that song! _Wiping out his tears._ Robin wake up!

* * *

Nami and Zoro were the last one to visit her. When they entered the room, Zoro can't even look at her sleeping friend. Her forehead was wrapped with bandages, her face was covered with wounds, and her smile was missing on her face. Nami sat beside Robin's bed and tried to get her hand.

Nami: Robin, wake up. Look, Zoro's already here. _Tears starting to form on her eyes._ Your love is already here. We are going to take care of Tashigi. Robin, it was a misunderstanding. Zoro pushed her away, and you didn't saw it. _She started to cry._ Wake up Robin, it's been five days since we last saw you awake. I'm sorry if I slapped you on the face. I'm sorry if I yelled at you.

Zoro just stared at Nami then looked at Robin. He blames himself for all of the happenings around him. If he hadn't agreed with the idea of Tashigi, then this wouldn't happen. If he just had the guts to tell her that he loves her, then she would be in his arms now. He didn't want to cry because he knew that Robin wouldn't want them to cry over her. She's just in a coma, she will wake up soon. Before they left, he planted a kiss on Robin's forehead and then went off.

After Zoro and Nami left the room, Olvia entered.

Olvia: Robin dear, you're very lucky to have friends like them. Wake up, your friends and I are getting worried. When I arrived here at the hospital I saw your Prince Charming crying. You said you never saw him cried before. If you were awake I'm sure you won't stop teasing him. He's not good in expressing his emotions but I can see it in his eyes that he is pain. So Robin, wake up soon…

* * *

**Aww… Robin wake up!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**The Letter**

It's been Eight days and Robin was still in the state of coma. It is Zoro's time to watch after Robin. They take turns to help her mother to watch after her. Franky entered the room holding a letter that Robin gave him.

Franky: _Scratching the back of his head._ Zoro, I think you should read this._ He handed over the letter._

Zoro: What's this?_ Taking the letter from him._

Franky: Robin gave me that letter before she ran away. She told me to give it to you no matter what happens. I'm sorry if I opened it.

Zoro: Thanks Franky.

Franky just nodded and he then walked out of the room.

Zoro opened the envelope and then unfolded the letter. It had Robin's hand writing. He started to read the letter.

_Zoro,_

_Hey Zoro. As you read this letter, I'm probably away from you. It's either I walked away or ran away. Anyways, I wanted to tell you everything that I felt for you. This is so embarrassing. First of all, thank you. Thank you for being the greatest best friend there is. I would never ask more than anyone but you. Even though you have never really done anything for me, as you said, being there is enough. Zoro, remember those times that we're like little kids playing with each other? Remember those times that you always lose to me in a game of chess. You were always mad at me because you never got the chance to beat me. Remember those days when we just shared each other's silence? Do you remember when you used to sleep on my shoulders when you don't feel like sleeping on your armchair? Zoro, those times were great. I will never forget it. Thank you for sharing those memories with me. I would also like to thank you for being so rude to me. You know why? It's because you were true to yourself. You're not like the other guys who would be nice to other girls just to make friends with them or they just want something from them. Then after getting what they wanted, they will change. Thank you Zoro for saving my life when I almost drowned at the pool. I never thanked you for that yet. Thank you for being my first kiss. Even though it's just an accident, I really felt butterflies in my stomach. I always wanted you to be my first and I'm glad that you were. I wanted to thank you for being a gentleman; not peeking when Nami changed my clothes. Thanks for lending me your arm even though I massacred it by biting you. I really appreciate that you didn't removed my name in there._

_Secondly, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I would always tease you or if I ever hurt you. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of Tashigi when you wanted to know her. I never really meant to do it. I'm sorry if I told you before that I liked her as your girlfriend a midst of the fact that I don't really like her. There's actually a reason for that. Sorry if I can't be happy for the two of you and I tried to hide my feelings. I'm sorry if no matter how hard I tried to avoid you, I can't do it. I just can't. Sorry if I wanted to avoid you. It's just that, I didn't want to come in between you and her. I'm sorry if I always got jealous whenever I see the two of you together. Okay I admit it, I'm jealous, happy? I always wanted to be in her place. I wanted to yank her grip from you whenever you hold hands. I'm sorry when I clutched the mirror in my hand. It's just that I saw her kissed you and you didn't even react. I only thought that if I would do that, you won't notice that I got hurt by what I saw. And lastly, I'm sorry if I never confessed my feelings towards you._

_I was hurt. I was hurt by you. Even though you didn't know that you've hurt me. Every time I saw you together, I always wanted to cry. But I have to hide it. I have to hide it so you won't know my feelings. Even though I'm not that type of person who is very emotional, I can't fight my feelings towards you. Even though you didn't know the reasons when I was sad, you were always there for me. You don't need to say sorry for hurting me. I already forgave you even if you didn't ask for it. _

_Zoro, I love you. I loved you from the very start. I never felt this to anyone but you. It was really hard for me to write this letter for you. I can't tell you this feeling in person because I'm afraid of what will be your reaction. I was scared that you won't feel the same way for me. That you will change after I told you the truth. I really can't figure out the way you felt about me. It was so hard to study you, to get to know you better while having this feeling. You were so kind to me yet so rude at the same time. That's why I got scared to tell this to you. Nami forced me to write this letter for you. That no matter what happens I should give this to you. I'm really not sure if I will give this to you personally or I will ask someone else to give it to you._

_I hope that after you read this letter, you won't change the way you are. And we could still be best friends or even more. I love you Zoro, I love you so much._

_-Robin_

Zoro was shocked and sad of what he just read. Then he glanced to Robin and he planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

Zoro: I love you too. I missed you so much. Please wake up.

He held her hand and put it on his face and before he knew it, her hand moved. He quickly called the doctor, Robin's mother and the others. But Franky and Brook were not in the hospital.

When they were all gathered in the room, except Franky and Brook, she started to move her head and then she opened her eyes. It took some seconds before she tried to get up and sit on the bed. She saw her friends and her mom in the room. Her head hurt, and then she noticed someone was holding her hand beside her. When she turned her head and looked at the person beside her, she said:

Robin: Wh-Who are you?

* * *

**HAHA I sucked at making Letters XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Selfishness**

_What was happening to Robin's mind while she was unconscious…_

_Robin's POV_

I was in an endless black room. There was no light but I can see myself. I was kneel-sitting and crying while my hands are covering my face. I was crying so hard that I didn't hear the footsteps that were approaching me. The mysterious person put a hand in my shoulder and said,

Mysterious Person: Hey.

I recognized that voice; I knew I heard that familiar voice somewhere. She was behind me. I removed my hands away from my face and said.

Robin: Who are you?

Mysterious Person: See for yourself.

When I turned around I saw a girl. I recognized that girl. She was wearing the school uniform I used to wear when I was second year. She had bangs that made a shadow on her eyes. And then I realized I was that girl. It was me, my looks when I was second year.

Younger Robin: Why are you crying?

She reached out her hand and I grabbed it. She helped me stand up.

Robin: Why am I here?

Younger Robin: You're unconscious.

And then I noticed lots of bubbles floating above us. There were pictures inside in every bubble.

Robin: Where am I?

Younger Robin: We're in your mind.

Robin: _chuckled_ Oh really.

Younger Robin: Yeah, I couldn't believe it either.

Robin: What am I doing here? Why are you here?

Younger Robin: I don't know. But you managed to get here without knowing it. By the way, why were you crying?

Robin: We manage to fall in love with our best friend and got broken hearted

Younger Robin: We're strong, right? Why did you let your emotions took over you?

Robin: At first, I managed to ignore it. But when I saw that, (_Pointing at the bubble where Zoro and Tashigi kissed) _I fell apart.

Younger Robin: Does it hurt a lot?

Robin: It's so painful.

Younger Robin: While you were driving earlier, you wished for something. _Pointed a bubble that had her crying while driving._

Robin: _looking at the bubble then to her._ I wished that I'd never met him. I felt so much pain in my chest that I couldn't stop crying, that's why I had an accident.

Younger Robin: You still want that wish?

Robin: It's impossible.

Younger Robin: I only need to pop those bubbles.

Robin: Fufufu I don't believe you.

Younger Robin: _sweat dropped_ Do I looked like I'm joking?

Robin: _looking at the bubbles. _When I wake up, I won't be able to remember those memories? _Looking back at her._

Younger Robin: Yes.

Robin: This is no joke?

Younger Robin: Uh-huh.

Robin: Do it.

Younger Robin: What memories?

Robin: All of those painful memories with Zoro.

One by one the bubbles started to pop. I saw the part where Tashigi announced that she was his girlfriend. *POP* The next one is when Tashigi and Zoro were holding hands. *POP* Next was Zoro asleep on her shoulders. *POP* They were eating together. *POP* Laughing together. *POP* When she stole a kiss from Zoro's cheek. *POP* When she was playing with Zoro's hair and earings. *POP* And more painful memories. *POP* Lastly, the memory of Tashigi kissing Zoro on the lips. *POP*

Younger Robin: That's all of it.

Robin: Is this really true? I won't remember any of those anymore?

Younger Robin: _nodded _Oh, I almost forgot. With all of those memories, I will have to pop those happy memories also. The memories of those people you met and the memories of Zoro. All of it.

Robin: WHAT!? You never said those!

Younger Robin: Did falling in love managed to damage our brain and you managed to damage your common sense?

Robin: This is so unfair!

Then her younger self became a shadow with many different voices.

Shadow: "I don't care." I remember you never really care of the consequences of your actions, as long as you achieved what you wanted. And now you're saying this is unfair? I thought you wanted to forget him. You became selfish that you didn't want to feel pain and you only wanted happiness. Sadness is there for us to know the true value of happiness. Keep in mind that everything in this world has its affiliation. With that, all of the memories starting from the time when you met Zoro until the accident will be wipe out!

Robin: NO!

One by one she started to pop all of those happy memories with him. First accidental kiss with Zoro. *POP*

Robin: STOP!

The night when I told my feelings to Zoro, and our first kiss. *POP*

Robin: WAIT! I DIDN"T EVEN REMEMBER THAT!

When he rescued me from drowning in the pool. *POP*

Robin: Please stop! _Crying_

Hugging him while submerged in the water. *POP*

Robin: No! _Started to run to the shadow but hadn't moved a single place._

Writing my name on his arm and biting it. *POP*

Robin: Stop! _Running but still hadn't moved a spot._

Him sleeping on my armchair while I played with his hair and earings. *POP*

Robin: _Broke down on her knees and cried._ Stop.

Memories of Franky and Brook. *POP*

Robin: Why are they involved!? _Crying so hard._

Laying on the grass with Zoro. *POP*

Robin: Stop it!

My first and last dance with him. *POP*

Robin: Please stop. _Still crying._

When he picked me up at my house. *POP*

Robin: You're making it worse. _Her voice a little bit shaky._

Memories of Tashigi. *POP*

Robin: Why are you doing this!?

Lastly, My memory of Zoro. *POP*

Robin: Please stop. *_Sob*_ Stop. _*Sob*_ It's not fair. _*Sob*_

Shadow: It's over. When you wake up, you wouldn't remember anything about him. You wouldn't even remember his name.

Robin: This is just a dream!

Shadow: It's not. You wished for this from the very start.

Robin: I didn't wish for all of my memories of him!

Shadow: You will not remember this event either.

Robin: This is so unfair!

Shadow: Good Bye.. Stay strong.

Robin: How could you do this to yourself! _Crying_

Then the shadow turned back again to her younger self.

Younger Robin: I didn't do this to you. You made yourself to do so.

Then she vanished. And there I was again, alone in the middle of an endless black room, crying. Why did I ever wish for that to happen anyway!? I was so selfish! This is just a dream; I know when I wake up I will still remember him. I don't care anymore if I will still feel the pain in my heart. As long as I could still remember him.

Robin: _Crying then stopped and took a deep breath and yelled, _**ZORO!**

And then she vanished.

* * *

**Yeah that was hard.. And that's what you call out of character hahaha anyways the next chapter will be when Robin woke up.. X3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Brain, not Heart**

Everybody was shocked to what she had said. They thought that she was just joking because she was broken hearted. Zoro just stared at her blankly.

Nami: Seriously Robin? You think we will believe you with what you've just said?

Robin: I don't understand. Why are you guys inside my… _looking around._ This isn't my room. _Looking at her mother._ Mom, what's happening?

Olvia: You're in the hospital.

Robin: Why am I here? Today should be my first day of school in second year, right?

Everybody's jaw dropped on the ground except for the doctor.

Nami: You're joking, right?

Robin: Why would I joke at something like this? _Turning her head to face Zoro then looked back at Nami._ Who is he? Why is he holding my hand? _Zoro let go of her hand._

Sanji: Robin-chan doesn't remember Marimo.

Nami: Hahaha. That's funny Robin, now stop joking.

Doctor: I think I should explain what's happening here. The patient has retrograde amnesia-

Chopper: -In this form of amnesia the affected individual will be unable to recollect events that occurred before the amnesia set in. The condition is caused either by disease or a brain injury especially in areas linked with episodic memory—the hippocampus and the median temporal lobes. In her case, her head bumped on the steering wheel.

Doctor: _clapped his hands_ Impressive.

Chopper: Don't you think complementing me will make me happy idiot!

Usopp: Ahh, so Robin has amnesia?

Doctor: Precisely.

Chopper: Retrograde amnesia is usually temporary and can be treated by exposing them to memories from the loss.

Zoro stood up and stepped out of the room.

Nami: But why does she think that today was our first day of school?

Doctor: The human brain had a few mysteries that even us doctors (writers) couldn't understand.

Nami: So if she only remembered that today is the first day of school, does it mean that she don't remember Zoro anymore?

Chopper: Even Tashigi, Franky and Brook.

Nami: That's so cruel.

Robin: What's happening?

Olvia: You have amnesia.

Robin: _sweat drop_ Really mom? You think I'll believe in that? _Noticed that she had no bangs._ What happened to my bangs? Why is my hair longer? Why is Nami's hair longer?

Olvia: That's what we've been trying to tell you. You have amnesia.

Robin: This is absurd.

Just then Franky and Brook barged in the room.

Franky: AW! Robin woke up already! Did she already saw Zoro?

Brook: Yohohoho This calls for a party music!

Robin: Who are they?

Sanji left the room.

Franky: You're joking right?

Nami whispered something to Brook and Franky.

Brook: I see.

Franky: _crying_ WHY!? Why does the good have to have amnesia young!?

Nami: See.

Robin: This is still ridiculous.

Luffy: Robin. Do you know me?

Robin: Of course Luffy.

Luffy: Yosh! I'm good. _Then he slouched in the sofa._

Sanji came back inside the room and Nami moved beside Robin and then she grabbed her hand and showed it to her.

Nami: Remember this? _Showing her the hand that she used to clutched the mirror._

Robin: _looking at Nami,_ I don't know what you're talking about._ Then she looked at her hand and then her head hurts._

She used both of her hands to hold her head as it ached deeply in her brain.

_Flashback…_

_While putting the little pieces of glass on her palm, her gaze shifted to the cause of her carelessness. Without thinking she quickly closed the hand that holds the pieces of mirror into a fist, letting a little tear dropped from her eye and droplets of blood drip. She saw Tashigi stole a kiss from the sleeping friend. As she saw that Zoro didn't react from the kiss, she put more force on her hand like crushing every bit of those mirrors in her hand; making more blood ooze from her hand and tears fall from her eye._

_End of Flashback…_

She opened her eyes and looked at the others who looked so worried about her.

Chopper: A flashback?

Robin: I think.

Nami: What did you see?

Robin: _Looked at her hand._ Mirror, I saw the green-headed guy earlier and a blue-headed girl.

Sanji: That must be Tashigi-chan.

Doctor: That's a good process. Just help her remember things. But do it slowly. Don't strain her brain too much.

Robin: But why did I clutch the mirror?

Nami: I'll tell you all of it as soon as he gets back. _smiling at her._

Robin: Thanks. _Smiling back._

* * *

_Outside the room…_

Zoro was sitting and leaning back in the wall near the door. You can't really tell what he was thinking because he had a blank expression in his face. Just then Sanji came out of the room.

Sanji: Disappointed aren't we?

_No response._

Sanji: You weren't the only one she couldn't remember. She forgot Franky, Brook and Tashigi-chan also.

_No response._

Sanji: Why don't you face her? Chopper said it was only temporary.

_Still no response._

Sanji: Oi Marimo. The only thing that was damaged was her brain, not her heart. So stop being so emotional and help us try to bring back her memory. _He went back in the room._

After Sanji closed the door, Zoro's blank expression turned into a smile. He stood up and went back in the room. When stepped in the room, he walked straight to Robin's bed and laid down on it putting his hands behind his head and dozing off. Everyone just blinked to what he did.

Robin: _giggles._ He's quite rude isn't he?

Nami: He just missed you. _smiling_

Robin: What's his name? _looking at Nami._

Zoro: Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.

Just then Robin's head ached again.

_Flashback…_

Robin: Hi. I'm Robin, Nico Robin. _Giving him her warm smile._

Zoro: Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. _With a blank look._

_End of Flashback…_

Chopper: Another one?

Robin: Yes.

Nami: What's it this time?

Robin: When I met him.

Sanji: Nice progress Robin-chan! I'll prepare you something to eat so you will regain your memories quicker!

Robin: Thank you. _smiling_

And then she laid down the bed, good thing the bed was big enough for the two of them.

Nami: Aww.. You looked so cute together, as if your husband and wife. But creepy in a sense that, you're in a hospital bed.

Robin: _giggles_ Who is he supposed to be in my life?

Nami: _shocked but didn't let it show._ He's your best friend.

Robin: I see. He always does this? Sleeping beside me?

Nami: _scratching the back of her head._ Uhh.. Not really in a bed. But he always sleeps on your shoulder, armchair sometimes he sleeps beside you when you're laying on the grass.

Robin: So we're really that close with each other?

Nami: Yes.

Robin just smiled at her and then turned her head to look at Zoro. It really amazed her to see him fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

**HAHA I'm thinking more chapters XD Review pls!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Weird Conversation**

_Zoro's POV_

After the day she woke up, I was always sleeping on Robin's bed because I was the one who's always with her. One day, when I was enjoying my slumber beside Robin, and Chopper was talking to Olvia, the door opened and it turned out to be the doctor. He approached Olvia and Chopper. He said something to them. We were a little far away from them, so I was not able to hear what they were saying. I studied the looks of the doctor and he was really unhappy to what he was saying to her mom. When he stopped speaking, Olvia and Chopper had a shocked expression which faded into a worried look. Olvia glanced at Robin, who was peacefully sleeping, and then looked back at the doctor with a worried look. Then Chopper started to say something to the doctor and he looked like he was trying to argue with the doctor. Then the doctor shook his head and said something to them that made them looked worse. Then Chopper held his forehead and started to sob. Olvia folded her arms and then started to say another statement to the doctor. The doctor just replied to her in a blank look and then said a long statement to her. Then Olvia nodded and thanked the doctor. Chopper thanked him too and the doctor went off the room. Chopper started to walk back and forth then Olvia looked like he was trying to comfort him. When Chopper stopped with his thinking, they looked at us and I pretended to be asleep. I could sense that they were walking towards us because of their footsteps. Then I felt a little hand was placed on my shoulder and started to shake my shoulders.

Zoro: _opened his eye_ Hmmm?

Chopper: Could we talk to Robin in private?

Zoro: _Looked at Olvia and Robin who were just smiling at him and then looked back at Chopper._ Okay.

When I went out of the room, I kept the door opened a little bit just to help me peeked at them. I saw that Olvia was trying to say something to Robin and Robin was looking at her a little sad and shocked. Then Chopper also started speaking and he was really sad of what he is saying. Then Robin replied to them and she looked like she was going to cry. Then Olvia held her shoulders and looked like she was saying something to her that will make her cheer up. Then Chopper did the same thing and Robin started to cry and hugged her mother. What did they told her that made her cry? Then Olvia just patted her back trying to comfort her. Then Robin said something to them and I read her lips that said "Zoro" in between of her sentence. What is she saying? Why is my name involved? Then her mother said something to her again and Chopper continued to what was she saying. Then Robin, with a smile on her face, said something to them that made Chopper sob. Then Ovlia stood up and I quietly closed the door. I sat down and leaned my back on the wall and then the door opened.

Olvia: It's okay now, you can go back with your quality time with her.

I looked at her with a questioning look. Did she really have to say "quality time"? Anyway, I went back inside the room and Robin was sitting on her bed. I laid down to her bed and relaxed a little bit.

Robin: What did you think of our conversation?

Zoro: Huh?

Robin: I know you were spying on our conversation.

Zoro: _"Even though she had amnesia, she still had that personality."_ It doesn't matter.

Robin: So, what do you think what we were talking about?

Zoro: I have no idea.

Robin: I see. Do you mind telling me about yourself?

Zoro: When we were in high school, I used to sleep, eat, study, sleep, and train. Now I'm here, I sleep, eat, sleep and eat, but when I got home from here, I train and sleep

Robin: _giggles_ You will get fat if you will always do that.

Zoro: I train, so I wouldn't get fat.

Robin: I can see the results. _Looking at his whole body then back at his eyes._

Zoro: _Widened eyes with a bit of blush in his face._ Don't look at me like that.

Robin: _giggles_ Are we like this when I hadn't lost my memory yet?

Zoro: Sort of. I didn't spend much with you that time. But we always had a conversation like this.

Robin: _looking at him blankly. _So you changed because I got admitted here?

Zoro: No, there's just a little misunderstanding between us that time.

Robin: You're saying that now that you're spending time with me, that little misunderstanding was now understood?

Zoro: I understood what had happened.

Robin: How about me? Did I understand what had happened?

Zoro: Well, you had an amnesia. Maybe if you didn't get one, you would also understand.

Robin: So you're saying it's my fault?

Zoro: _widened eyes_ You're the one who said that. I didn't say anything like that.

Robin: Do you mind telling me what kind of relationship we had back then?

Zoro: We were best friends.

Robin: I know that, Nami told me that. What kind of best friends?

Zoro: Best friends have kinds now!? _Widened eyes_

Robin: _sweat dropped_ I mean, what do we do as best friends?

Zoro: Ahh. We just spent time together by sharing silence and playing games.

Robin: That's already what you called a "best friend"?

Zoro: _raised an eyebrow_ I don't know.

Robin: You're really sure you're my best friend?

_Nod_

Robin: If so, I always wondered what happened to me that cause this amnesia. Do you know what happened?

Zoro: _"Crap."_ You were driving and crashed on a tree.

Robin: _giggles_ That's ridiculous, I know how to drive. Why would I let myself crashed on a tree? Unless there was something on my mind? You're not telling me the whole details.

Zoro: _"This is bad."_ You were crying.

Robin: _raised an eyebrow _Me? Why would I cry?

Zoro: You haven't seen it in your flashbacks?

Robin: If I do, will I ask you all these questions?

Zoro: _"Nami where are you!?"_ You.. were.. crying because you.. were hurt.

Robin: _raised an eyebrow_ Will you cry and bump your car on a tree out of happiness? _Then giggled._

Zoro: _Being annoyed by her sarcasm._ Tch! This is stupid, just let me sleep.

Robin: Are you really sure that you are my best friend and not Nami?_ Smiling at him._

Zoro: Why? You don't like me as one?

Robin: I didn't say that.

Zoro: Whatever. _Dozing off._

* * *

**I'm running out of ideas for dialogue haha XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**I also love this chapter XD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Feeling Safe**

_Zoro's POV_

It's been fifteen days since the accident when they decided to send Robin home. It was morning when the doctor talked to Robin. Although the doctor asked the guys to wait outside, he didn't mind if I stayed because I was asleep. Since I was "sleeping" on her bed, and she was sitting beside me, I can hear their conversation clearly.

Doctor: Are you sure you wanted to go home now?

Robin: _sad tone._ Yes. I really missed home.

Doctor: What about your treatments? Your bones are still in the healing process, and also your headaches.

Robin: You can just ask Chopper. He can handle those headaches I'd been having. He could take care of me.

Doctor: How about the other treatment?

Robin: I don't want to take it anymore._ With a sad tone._

Doctor: Why not? It's really going to help you a lot. You know you're really in-

Robin: -I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine.

Doctor: But if you changed your mind-

Robin: -I won't change my mind.

Doctor: _defeated._ Alright.

Then I heard footsteps walking away from us, which means the doctor was leaving. When I heard the door shut, I heard a quite sobs. It's coming from beside me. When I glanced at her, she was in a tuck-sitting position and I could hear her sobs. I wanted to ask her why, but I knew that she wouldn't tell me so I just continued to pretend sleeping.

Her sobbing stopped, and then I heard her fixing herself to bed and getting closer to me. She hugged me and then she placed her face beside my arm. I think she noticed my arm still had her name on it, so she pulled the sleeve up and then let go of me. I glanced at her to see what was happening with her. She was holding her head and looked like in pain. She's having another flashback; maybe this time, it's about when she wrote her name on my arm. Then I saw a tear fall from her eye while her eyes were still closed shut. She's really in pain, and then I noticed her painful expression starting to subside. I quickly closed my eyes so that she won't notice that I'm awake. Then she hugged my arm this time and leaned her head on my shoulder. I can feel that my shirt was getting wet from her tears. Without thinking, I faced my body to her and hugged her tightly. I still closed my eyes so that she would think that I was still sleeping and it's just a reflex. Then she let go of my arm and I put my arm horizontally so she could relaxed her head on it. She moved closer to me, so her head was touching my chest. Her arms were in a fetus position, and I can feel her tears on my arm. I hugged her tightly so she could feel safe.

Then her sobbing stopped, I wanted to look at her but she would notice that I'm awake. Although she must have noticed it already because of what I was doing, I just let her stayed like this for a while. When I decided to look at her I saw that she was already asleep. She looked like an angel sleeping on my arms. I placed my head on top of her and let my mind to wander, and I didn't realize that I fell asleep with her.

* * *

I woke up around noon, and we're still in that position but her arm was wrapped on my body. So we looked like we're hugging each other. I blushed when I noticed that she moved closer to me and hugging me tightly. I glanced at her and saw that she was still sleeping. Wow, I can't believe she slept that long. Then I realized that the others were already in the room. They noticed that I woke up and then all of them have an evil grin on their faces, except from Dartbrow. But Nami's face was priceless; she looked like she wanted to rape someone. I looked at them confused and Olvia giggled.

Nami: I see one of the lovebirds had finally woke up. _giggled_

Olvia: _giggles _They're so cute.

Brook: Yohohoho, you're so lucky Zoro-san.

Sanji: _punching the floor while crying._ I can't believe that Marimo was the one who would hug Robin-chan to sleep.

My face felt so hot and I think it's already red. I wanted to let go of her, but she would wake up if I will do that. So I just ignored them and said "Whatever." and they all laughed at me. The laughter caused Robin to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and faced her head upward so she could look at me.

Robin: What's going on? _Her voice was low because of waking up. Then she noticed my face was all red._ Why is your face red?

With that, my face turned even redder than before. I quickly let go of her but her head was still rested on my arm. She was still sleepy but decided to sit down on the bed. She seems confused but looked so cute because of looking so sleepy. She looked at them puzzled because they have priceless grins on their faces.

Everyone: GOOD MORNING ROBIN!

Nami: Did you have a wonderful sleep? _Laughing_

Robin: Huh? What's going on?_ Looking at them her eyes half closed._

Olvia: Dear, you were sleeping on Zoro's arms.

Sanji: That Marimo probably forced her to sleep in his arms._ Still crying._

Robin's eyes shot open and her face was also red as mine.

Robin: I-I-

Nami: -You don't need to explain. We already saw it. _Laughing_

Usopp: Even though she had amnesia, she still felt the same way to Zoro. _laughing_

Nami: That's what you called love! _Laughing_

Robin: Love? _confused_

Then I decided to change the topic.

Zoro: So are you guys done packing up?

Everyone was silent.

Nami: You were so busy cuddling with Robin, you didn't even helped us.

Then everyone laughed and my face got red again.

Zoro: Shut up!

Luffy: Naamii, when are we going to eat!? _Whining_

Everyone was silent again and they were all staring at Luffy. Nami broke the silent with a massive punch to Luffy then everyone laughed again.

Nami: Don't ruin the moment, idiot!

* * *

**Haha What do you think? XD**


	27. Chapter 27

**I love this chapter HAHA XD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Sleeping**

When they arrived at Robin's house, she quickly went up to her room and threw herself on the bed. Chopper scolded her because her wounds might open up if she got too careless. After dinner, they began to go home one by one. Chopper asked Olvia if he could stay at their house for a while so he could observe Robin. Olvia happily accepted his request and showed him to the guest room. Zoro was the last one left in the house and he was dozing on the sofa. Robin saw and sat beside him. She placed her head on his shoulder while hugging a pillow. The sofa was facing to a big window, so it's like they were star gazing inside the house. Then she saw a shooting star and her head ached again.

_Flashbck…_

Zoro: _laughing_ You sure are an idiot. Gifts aren't only material things. Sometimes it's enough of just being there for that person. You don't need fancy gifts and stuff, just having a friend with you is enough. _Smiling and staring at the stars._

Robin: I never thought you would say such a thing. So Thank You for your wonderful gift. I enjoyed every minute of it. And I will remember every single of it. _Smiling _Actually you gave me the present I wished to have.

Zoro: Just shut up and enjoy the moment.

_Then a shooting star showed up._

_End of Flashback…_

After her flashback, her painful expression turned into a smile. Then Zoro spoke.

Zoro: I should go home now.

Robin: Could you stay for the night?

Zoro: Why?

Robin: I never slept peacefully before you started sleeping with me at the hospital. I felt so safe.

Zoro: And your point is?

Robin: Sleep with me.

Zoro: _His face was so red like his going to explode._ WHAT THE! What the hell are you thinking woman!?

Robin: You don't need to do what you did earlier. I only want you to be by my side when I sleep.

Zoro: Your mother will be very furious about this!

Olvia: Actually I'm not. _Giggled._ As long as you keep it down.

Robin: See… _calm expression turned into shock expression._ WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEHIND THE SOFA!?

Olvia: I was here the whole time love birds. _laughing_

Zoro: _sweat dropped_ I guess I'm staying for the night. Maybe forever (T_T)

* * *

Robin was done fixing herself before going to bed. She was wearing a purple night dress and snugly sleepers. She went inside Chopper's room and gave the little man a goodnight kiss and went back to her room. She fixed the bed for her and Zoro to sleep. She put a long pillow in the middle. Zoro stepped outside the bathroom and was wearing a white tank-top and a boxer. Zoro saw Robin fixing their bed and thought "This is really a bad idea." After fixing their bed, she sat on her side and opened the lamp shade next to her and read a book. Zoro also laid on the bed with his face all red.

Robin: _reading her book._ What's with the face?

Zoro: Nothing. _Then he glanced at her and looked at her whole body. "Damn! This is really bad!"_

Robin: _Turned off the lampshade and stood up to turn off the lights, and went back to bed._ Good Night Zoro. _Then she faced opposite to him and covered herself with the thick comforter._

Zoro: Night. _Covered himself with the comforter and faced her._ _"This will be a long night."_

* * *

_Zoro's Dream…_

It happened so fast, Robin caught an accident and now she's in the ambulance with Zoro; bloodied, dying. Zoro was holding her hand and he checked her pulse every minute. Every time he does, it gets slower.

Zoro: Robin don't you dare die on me! Hang on! _Panicking_

He checked her pulse again and it started to fade away.

Zoro: DAMN! Don't do this! We're almost at the hospital!

He checked her pulse again and he can't feel anything this time.

Zoro: No. No. _Shooking his head._ No! NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! _He hugged her corpse and started to cry._ I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU THE TRUTH!_ His cries were getting louder and louder._ I-I'M SO STUPID! _He's tears won't stop._ ROBIIIIN!

* * *

_Back at the Real World…_

Robin woke up with the loud scream of Zoro.

Zoro: Robin don't you dare die on me! Hang on!

She turned and faced him. He was all sweaty, his eyes were closed shut.

Zoro: Don't do this! We're almost at the hospital!

Robin's a little of shocked of what he is saying. Then he threw the long pillow that divided the bed and reached for Robin. He hugged here tightly and she was really astonished of what he was doing.

Zoro: . No. No! NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! _He started to cry._ I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU THE TRUTH! _She was almost crushing Robin._ I-I'M SO STUPID!

Robin panicked, she was sure that Zoro's having a nightmare. She quickly slapped his face to wake him up. After so many slapping on the face he still hadn't woke up. He was shaking terribly and Robin was scared.

Robin: _slapping his face._ Zoro wake up! I'm still alive!_ She bit his arm that was wrapped around her._

Zoro: ROBIIAAAAAHHHHH!_ Woke up._

He quickly got up and Robin got up to. He was sweaty and breathing heavily. Then he noticed that Robin was in front of him, scared, worried. He hugged her tightly.

Robin: _patted his back._ I-It's okay. I'm here, I won't leave you. I'm still alive.

Zoro: Don't leave me ever again. _He was crying._

Robin: _hugged him tightly._ I never left, and never will.

He started to calm down when he heard Robin's soft voice as she patted his back.

Robin: I would give up everything

Before I'd separate myself from you

After so much suffering

I finally found unvarnished truth

He liked her voice, very soothing. Then he realized that he was acting like a child and Robin was his mother, who was calming him down after he wounded his knee. He wanted to let go of her but he realized that he liked what Robin was doing to him.

Robin: I was all by myself for the longest time

So cold inside

And the hurt from the heartache would not not subside

I felt like dying

Until you save my life

Then Robin realized that he had calmed down, she stopped singing. She let go of him and looked at his face, who was staring blankly at her. Then she wiped the little tear left in his eye, placed her forehead to his and brushed her nose to his nose.

Robin: It's alright... _Caressed his cheeks_ I won't die... You will protect me right?

He nodded and then hugged her tightly for the last time. She giggled and let him laid down the bed. She put the long pillow back between them then looked at Zoro and tried to signal him if he wanted it to be there. Then she read his eyes and put it away. Then she laid closer to him and put the comforter on top of them. She was lying on her back and Zoro was facing her. She held his hand and let it to rest on her tummy. Then Zoro moved closer to her, and then she faced him and put her hand on his head. She let him put his hand on her waist and moved closer to him. She played with his hair and started singing softly to make Zoro sleep.

Robin: Thank God I found you

I was lost without you

My every wish and every dream

Somehow became reality

When you brought the sunlight

Completed my whole life

I'm overwhelmed with gratitude

'Cause baby I'm so thankful I found found you...

When she noticed that Zoro fell asleep, she kissed his forehead, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When Robin woke up, Zoro was already down stairs helping Olvia with the chores around the house. She noticed that there was something on top of her small table beside the bed. There was a thermos, a coffee cup, and a green note on top of it. She read the green note that had Zoro's writings on it.

"Good Morning. Help yourself with some coffee. I made it and your mom told me what kind of coffee you like. I'm not the kind of person who does this, but I wanted to make it up to you for last night. Thanks for calming me down and I'm sorry if I woke you up in the middle of the night. Enjoy your coffee. –Zoro :)" A smile crept on her face_._

She took the thermos and poured the hot coffee in her mug. She savoured the aroma of the home made coffee that he made. She took a little sip and enjoyed the delightful taste of it.

* * *

After finishing their chores, Zoro and Chopper went home to get some new clothes because they are going to stay at Robin's house for a while. When they arrived back at Robin's house, they fixed their things to their respective rooms. Zoro placed his things and his three katana beside the door of Robin's closet. Robin entered the room and proceeded to the closet.

Robin: _holding the handle of the closet._ I'll make room for your clothes._ Opened the closet and stared at the clothes hanging. There were no more room for new clothes. _Or maybe not._ Then she closed it._

Zoro just chuckled at her and let out a folding cabinet out of his bag. He unfolded it and made it sturdy and put his clothes inside.

Robin: _slapped his arm_ You never told me you have that! _Giggled_

Zoro: You never asked. _Laughing_

* * *

**So how was it? XD If you want to know the song, you could search it on youtube. :D Just type Thank God I Found you by Mariah Carey. ^_^ Review pls! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Flashback**

_Zoro's POV_

After a few days, Robin was regaining back her memory. She often had lots of flashbacks. One of them was when she remembered the green note. Robin, Chopper and I were walking in the park and she decided to buy Chopper some cotton candy. She opened her wallet and saw a green note that was sticking out in one of the pockets of the wallet. She got it and unfolded it. When she saw the note, she quickly looked at me. She then started to have another flashback. After her flashback she thanked me for the note and she put it back to her wallet and bought Chopper cotton candy. I can't shake the feeling when I saw Chopper when she was having a flashback, he looked so worried at her, but he quickly got over it when Robin handled him cotton candy.

Another one of her flashback when she wanted to read something, I told her that the guys gave her books for her birthday. She happily got it from her bookshelf after she asked it to her mom. There were three books that caught her attention: A Best Friend's Love, Forbidden Love, and Love Triangle. She first read the "A Best Friend's Love", given by Nami, and after some time she kept having flashbacks that made me stop her from reading it. But she was persistent and read the three books in one day. She had a massive headache from having consistent flashbacks, and Chopper treated her.

After some time, she managed to remember almost everything that happened except for: my birthday, first accidental kiss, and the grad ball.

* * *

It was a very ordinary day at Robin's house until someone knocked on the door. Robin was the one who opened the door. When she did, the person who knocked on the door hugged her tightly.

Robin: W-What's going on? _Said awkwardly_

Mysterious Person: I'm so sorry Robin!

Zoro heard the voice of the mysterious person and he quickly went to where the door is.

Zoro: _widened eyes_ What the hell are you doing here!?

Mysterious Person: Zoro, I'm sorry!

Robin: You know her? _Pointing at the girl._

Zoro: She's Tashigi.

Robin: Ahh. _Looking at Tashigi._ Come in.

Tashigi went inside the house and sat at the couch. Robin made her some juice and she happily accepted it. Zoro was sitting far away from her and Robin sat beside him.

Robin: So what brings you here?

Tashigi: I wanted to apologize. _Sipping her juice._

Zoro: You think we can forgive you!?

Robin: _looked at Zoro _Shush._ Then looked at Tashigi._ To whom? And for what?

Tashigi: I'm sorry Robin for all of I've-

Then someone barged in the house.

Nami: Do you mind if I come in!? _looking at Zoro and Robin then Tashigi._ WHY IS THAT BITCH HERE!?

Before she could strangle Tashigi, Zoro stopped her and made her sit beside Robin.

Robin: Good, Nami's here. You guys tell me what really happened.

Nami: Robin, did you already remember your feelings for Zoro?

Robin: What feelings?

Nami: Love.

Robin: _widened eyes._ NAMI!

Nami: They already knew it.

Robin: You told them!?

Nami: No, you told him.

Robin: When? I still don't have that flashback.

Nami: You were drunk and I managed to listen to your conversation with Zoro. You told him everything.

_Flashback…_

Robin: Zoro do you remembered when you asked me, when we were second year, if I liked someone in our class? _He nodded._ Well I do. Do you want to know who?

Zoro: Who?

Robin: It's YOU.

Zoro: _widened eyes_ Robin I…

Robin: And now we became best friends and you just made it worst! You made me… You made me fall in love with you! Zoro, I'm in love with you! _Tears started to form from her eyes._ I can't believe I'm in love with an idiot!

_End of Flashback…_

Robin: _widened eyes and blushing heavily_ _"Thanks for reminding." (-.-") _I see. And he loved me also?

Zoro: Yah. Do you want to know what happened at the swimming pool?

Robin: What happened?

Nami: She pushed you. _pointing at Tashigi._

_Flashback…_

Tashigi: _reached her hand_ Come on it'll be fun!

Robin just shook her head while smiling. Then she pulled Robin's hand to let her stand up.

Tashigi: You're such a kill joy! _Then she pushed Robin to the pool._

Everyone (except Tashigi): ROBIN!

_End of Flashback…_

Robin: I forgave you for that.

Tashigi: I'm really sorry.

Nami: Remember you're accidental kiss? _Grinning_

_Flashback…_

Zoro grabbed her hand and pulled her to make her lay down the grass. She lost balance and instead of landing on the grass, she landed on top of Zoro. Good thing she used her arms to support her fall that didn't make much impact on Zoro's body. Both of them were staring widely at each other's eyes, face all red and lips locked together. Robin was the first one who snapped out of reality and realized that she was on top of Zoro and their lips were sealed (they're not kissing). She quickly turned over and lay on the grass next to him. Her face was completely red and she felt like this already had happened. And then she realized he was her first kiss.

_End of Flashback…_

Robin: _looking angrily at Zoro_ I told you to don't tell it to anyone!

Zoro: Sorry.

Nami looked at Robin with a sad face.

Robin: What's wrong?

Nami: You haven't remembered yet why did you have an accident?

Robin: No. I always asked it to Zoro, but he couldn't tell me why.

Nami: It was our Grad Ball, you and Zoro were about to tell your feelings to each other.

Zoro: I never knew that she would tell her feelings also.

Nami: Anyway, you were about to gave him a letter. But you didn't manage to give it to him.

Zoro: I have that letter, Franky gave to me.

Robin: Why I wasn't the one who gave it to you?

Nami: You saw that bitch kissed Zoro. _pointing at Tashigi._

_Flashback…_

After the conversation with Nami, she opened the door and went to where Zoro is. Nami was following her behind looking for Zoro. When Robin spotted Zoro, she stopped beside Franky and tears fell from her eyes. She saw Tashigi kissing Zoro on the lips. She quickly gave the letter to Franky.

Robin: Franky, please do me a favour. Give this letter to Zoro no matter what happens._ Tears oozing from her eyes._

_End of Flashback…_

After the flashback, a tear fell from Robin's eye. She was staring at nothing.

_Flashback…_

She couldn't stop crying. Wishing that she didn't met Zoro before so that she wouldn't feel pain anymore. Her vision was getting blur from the tears in her eyes. Then she saw a head light that was coming in front of her. She quickly turned the steering wheel and couldn't control where she was headed. It happened so fast that she didn't realize that her car crashed on the tree.

_End of Flashback…_

After the flashback, she started to cry. She was still staring at nothing but tears kept falling from her eyes. Zoro quickly hugged her and patted her back to make her stop crying, but her tears just won't stop. You couldn't hear her sobs or her whimper while she was crying. Nami was scared so she quickly called Chopper. The little guy quickly ran to where they are.

Chopper: What happened?

Nami: She remembered why she had an accident.

Chopper: _face palmed then sighed_ Zoro, carry her to her room. I need to talk to her.

Zoro: Okay.

* * *

**So many flashbacks haha XD Sorry for that, It's just that I will end the fic soon. So I need Robin to remember everything XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here goes chapter 29… XD**

* * *

** Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Truth Hurts**

After Zoro put her down to her bed, Chopper asked him to leave. Then Chopper locked the door and she went back to Robin who was still crying.

Chopper: _holding her hands_ Why are you doing this?

_No response_

Chopper: Please, you have to tell them.

_Still no response_

Chopper: Stop being foolish and tell them already!

Robin hugged Chopper while crying and said "Why does it hurt so much Chopper?"

Chopper: It is necessary for us to experience pain and suffering before we achieve absolute happiness. Remember, there's a rainbow always after the rain. When you saw what happened at the Grad ball, you felt like your world was going to tear apart. But then when you woke up, it turned out that he felt the same way as you do. Now you felt pain again. Expect that you will experience happiness again, soon. And this time, it would be much better and happier than before. _Patting her back._ For now, you have to be strong and tell all of them the truth.

Robin: _Let go of him. _They will get hurt or maybe furious once they knew about it, especially Zoro and Nami.

Chopper: Truth hurts Robin. It's better to be hurt with a truth, than to be happy with a lie. Even if they might hate you for doing this, at least you told them what they need to know. After all, you must be held accountable of what you did and face the consequences of your actions.

Robin: _sigh_ Okay. But can I tell it first to Nami?

Chopper: I'll call her.

He called Nami and she quickly went upstairs. When Nami got there, Chopper locked the door.

Chopper: Robin wants to tell you something.

Robin: _looking down then faced her._ I don't have amnesia.

Nami: I know that, you remembered it all today right?

Robin: I really didn't have amnesia. I was pretending to have one.

Nami: What!? How!? Why!? You made us all looked like idiots! I can't believe you!

Robin: I wanted to know what Zoro feels for me. I can still remember when we were in the ambulance, I woke up and he was crying while saying "I haven't told you the truth." Then I had this weird dream and it showed that my old self made me forget all about him. Although I was so afraid after she popped all of those memories of Zoro, it gave me an idea to pretend that I really lost my memory.

Nami: Chopper knew about it?

Robin: The doctor told it to him and mom. The doctor was worried about me because I made up that stupid idea.

Nami: Why you little!_ Turning to Chopper._ Why did you allow her to do such a thing!?

Robin: He was against it. He became mad at me as well. But then I told him what really happened and what my goal really is. He didn't have a choice.

Nami: _sighed_ _"Calm down Nami…"_ How about your flashbacks? You also pretend to have one?_ Said with a sarcastic tone._

Robin: I really had flashbacks and the doctor was also worried about that, my head hurts while having flashbacks. But sometimes it's only headaches. That's why he wanted me to have a treatment and tried to know what causes my head to hurt. Chopper told me that it was just side effects from the accident.

Nami: _disappointed _Wow, you really made us look like idiots.

Robin: I'm really sorry.

Nami: Did your idea let you know how Zoro felt for you?

Robin: Yes. He was yelling it while sleeping and the flashback when I was drunk.

Nami: _raised an eyebrow._ How did you know that he yelled it while sleeping?

Robin: _blushing_ Long story.

Nami: Come on, tell me.

Robin: _blushing heavily_ We slept together.

Nami: Kyaaaaah! Wait you did that at the hospital. What made it different? _Widened eyes._ Oh my gosh! Zoro slept in your room!?

Robin: _nodded _He was having a dream about me, and then he started to yell "Robin! Don't die on me! I haven't told you the truth! " Then I calmed him down and let him slept with him hugging me.

Nami: _blushing_ Did something happen to you guys?

Robin: _her face was all red._ Of course not!

Nami: _giggled_ So how are you going to tell him about the pretend?

Robin: I will tell him the truth.

Nami: I'll call him. Then Chopper and I will leave you guys here. By the way, didn't you know he pushed Tashigi away when he realized that Tashigi was kissing him? And he was really angry at her.

Robin: Really? _Her sad look turned into a smile._

Nami: Yes. You should have seen the look on my face. _Laughing _ I can't believe I was so furious of her.

Robin: _giggled _Thanks Nami.

* * *

Zoro arrived at her room and Nami and Chopper left. Robin locked the door and sat on her bed beside him.

Robin: Zoro…

Zoro: Hmmm?

Robin: I will tell you something very important; please don't get mad at me.

Zoro: Why would I get mad?

Robin: _sigh_ I don't have amnesia.

Zoro smiled at her.

Robin: Why are you smiling? I really didn't have amnesia on the first place.

Zoro: I knew that already.

Robin: _raised an eyebrow_ Huh? How? When?

Zoro: Since the time when the doctor told something to Chopper and your mom. I noticed that you're acting like you don't have amnesia when you're with me and when everybody's not around.

Robin: I'm sorry.

Zoro: I understand.

Robin: Aren't you mad at me?

Zoro: I can't stay mad at you. I'm really glad that you finally told this to me. I was getting worried about you.

Robin: Why aren't you mad at me?

Zoro: _shook his head._ You know, there is something more important that you need to know.

Robin: What?

Zoro: Tashigi and I weren't really in a relationship. It's also a pretend.

Robin: _widened eyes._ What!?

Zoro: We pretended to be in a relationship so that you will think that I don't have feelings for-

She slapped him in the face.

Robin: Ho-How could you think of something ridiculous like that!? You didn't even think of how I will feel about it! _Teary eyes_

Zoro: _turned his face to her. _She proposed an idea that we will be in a relationship so that you won't notice that I have feelings for you. I was desperate that's why I-

She slapped him again.

Robin: How could you! _Hitting his chest._ You're so stupid! Why did you agreed with her!? _Then he hugged her._ You didn't even realize she had a crush on you!? _Crying on his arms. _My life was ruined because of you two!

Zoro: I'm sorry.

Robin: _Trying to get out from his grip._ Let go of me! _She managed to break free._ Get out! _He didn't move so she pushed him out._ Get out!

Zoro went out of the room with a blank look. She slammed the door and broke down to her knees and cried.

* * *

_Robin's POV_

After he left my room I broke down and cried. How could he do this to me! I'm sure Nami knew about this! I'm so mad at her because she didn't tell me about it! I'm so mad of Tashigi because she's a bitch! I'm so mad at him for making me believe of that crap! I'm so mad at myself for believing them! I'm so confused!

Then I saw my old self again standing in front of me.

Younger Robin: Hey.

Robin: It's you again. I thought you wiped out my memory.

Younger Robin: You know you're kinda crazy.

Robin: Why?

Younger Robin: Because you're thinking of me in front of you, even though I'm just a pigment of your imagination. You wanted something from me?

Robin: I needed some advice.

Younger Robin: You should be asking our mother about that. But if you wanted my advice, I say you should forgive him.

Robin: Why?

Younger Robin: _folded her arms. _He's stupid.

It hit me like a bullet. She's right Zoro won't think before he act. He said he was desperate; I didn't even gave him a chance to defend himself.

Robin: _She wiped her tears, stood up and proceeded to the door._ Thanks. _When she looked at her younger self, she was already gone._

* * *

I ran hurriedly downstairs. When I arrived, Nami, Chopper, and Tashigi were the only person left.

Robin: Where's Zoro!?

Nami: He left. He said he would just go for a walk.

Chopper: I told him not too far. He might get lost.

Tashigi: He was upset. Why was he upset?

Nami: What happened?

Robin: He told me about the made up relationship, then I got mad at him and slapped him in his face. I was mad at him, but I realized that I was wrong. Do you know where he went?

Nami: He didn't say where he was going. Just give him time, he will come back; he still had his things at your room right?

Robin: _sighed _Nami, I'm so stupid. I already have him but I pushed him away.

Nami: Now, now… It's okay, he will come back soon. Did he get mad when you told him you don't have amnesia?

Robin: He said he will never get mad at me.

Nami: Aw, he said that? He loves you Robin. So cheer up. Later when you sleep at night he will come and sleep with you again.

Tashigi: You sleep together!?

Nami: None of your business.

Tashigi: So you didn't have amnesia. But still I'm sorry Robin. I love him, and I would do anything for him to love me. But now, I would do anything to make him happy. You understand me right? You knew how it felt? It's hard, but I will move on. I'm sorry too Nami.

Robin: Thanks Tashigi.

Nami: Nah… It's okay. And besides, because of you they became stronger.

Robin: I hope he comes back soon…

Nami: Just pray that he didn't get lost on his way back here. _Giggles_

* * *

**AW… Tell me what do you think about this chapter.. :D The next chapter will be the last. XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**This is the last chapter and my favourite chapter XD**

**WARNING: This chapter is "slightly" rated M... Slightly only and I don't know about what do you guys think. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**My Pillow**

_The Next Night…_

Zoro was walking back to Robin's house. As he entered the house he saw her mother reading a book. It looked like she was really waiting for him.

Olvia: Oh, you didn't got lost on your way here?

Zoro: _no response_

Olvia: She fell asleep while waiting for you again.

Zoro nodded and went upstairs. When he opened the door, he saw that Robin was hugging the long pillow they used as a divider for both of them. She was sleeping and she had no blanket covering her. He went to her bed and covered her with the comforter below her feet. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I'm sorry. I hope you're not mad at me anymore. Good Night. I love you." Then he kissed her cheek and went out of the room.

When he closed the door, Robin's calm expression turned into a sad expression. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

Robin: Derishishishi… Derishishishi…

She held her cheek while crying. She hugged her pillow tightly imagining it's Zoro. She missed his grip and yelling whenever he dreamed about her. She cried the whole night until she fell asleep.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Nami visited Robin and tried to cheer her up.

Robin: He visited me last night.

Nami: Really? What did you talked about?

Robin: He thought I was sleeping. He just tucked me in bed and said Good Night then kissed me and went off.

Nami: Aw…

Olvia: He was also here the other night.

Robin: I didn't know that.

Nami: He always visited you.

Robin: I supposed he does.

Olvia: By the way, he left you this note. _Giving Robin a green note._

"Meet me at school at 2:00 pm tomorrow. Don't bring Nami or anyone with you. –Zoro"

Nami: Is that a threat? _Laughing_

Robin: I'll meet up with him.

Nami: Prepare for the worst and the best.

* * *

Robin went to their old school and there was no one except for the guard.

Guard: May I help you miss?

Robin: I'm looking for Roronoa Zoro, is he here?

Guard: Who is he?

Robin: A green-headed guy, only centimetres shorter than me.

Guard: Ahh. He's inside. You're Robin?_ She nodded_ He wanted you to have this. _He gave her a flower with a purple ribbon on it._

Robin: Casablanca?

Guard: Maybe.

Robin: Thanks.

Then she went inside the school. No one was there and she tried to ask the guard, but he was already gone. She roamed around the campus and found nothing. She thought about going to her old classroom to reminisce the times she spent there. Robin went to her first year room. The door was opened so she went inside. She remembered how she and the others shared the classroom together. Then she went to her second year room that was also opened. She went inside the room and looked at her old seat. Her gazed turned to the chair next to hers. She remembered that Zoro used to sit in there and then she noticed a Thistle with a green ribbon on it and a green note on his chair.

"Remember we used to sit on these chairs?"

She grabbed the flower and went to her third year room. Again, the door was also opened. She saw a blue Crocus flower with a blue ribbon and a green note on top of the armchair that Tashigi used to sit on.

"Remember when she became our classmate and ruined everything? But because of her, we have lots of fun memories to share."

A smile crept on her face. She grabbed the flower and went to her fourth year classroom that was also opened. She noticed a white Rose with a dark violet ribbon on it and a green note on the armchair where she used to sit.

"Remember when I used to sleep on your armchair and you kept on playing with my hair and earings?" _Then she noticed that there was something written on the back of the note._ "Go to the gym."

Robin: This is very tiring Zoro. Do I really have to roam the whole campus?

She smelled the flower and went to the gym and saw a table and two chairs in the middle of the court. Her gazed went into a pink Rose with a dark green ribbon on it and a green note on top of the table. She went to get it and read the note beside it.

"Remember your first and last dance with me?" _at the back of the note._ "Turn around."

She put the flower in front of her lips to hide her smile and turned around; there was nothing behind her. She was expecting it to be Zoro but she didn't saw anyone behind her. Robin was getting a little pissed because it seems that Zoro was making fun of her. She marched out of the gym then stopped because she saw a red Rose with a purple and green ribbon on it and a green note at the entrance of the gym. She crouched down to get the flower and note.

"Leaving already? You haven't seen me yet." _At the back of the note_ "Look—

Zoro: Behind you.

Her eyes widened, she stood up, turned around and saw Zoro holding a bouquet of red Roses that was beautifully arranged. He gave her the bouquet and she read the green letter inside it.

"Robin I have five things to say. I am sorry for being an idiot. I'm sorry for being a coward and for not telling you my feelings. I am sorry for hurting you. I love you." Tears started to form in her eyes. She looked at Zoro who was looking at her worriedly.

Zoro: What's wrong? _Playing dumb_

Robin: What's the last one? _Her tears were almost falling from her eyes._

Zoro: _Scratching the back of his head. _Can you be my girlfriend?

Robin: _Her tears started to fall from her eyes._

Zoro: _panicking _Why are you crying? You're not supposed to cry.

Robin: Idiot.

Then Robin threw herself to Zoro and kissed his lips. She kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zoro's a little startled of what she did, but kissed her back and he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they broke the kiss, Robin said to him...

Robin: You're such an idiot. _crying._

Zoro: So what do you say? _Wiping her tears._

Robin: Yes.

Zoro: _widened eyes _Does this mean you're my girlfriend?

Robin: Idiot, yes!

Zoro: So if you're my girlfriend, what happens?

Robin: I'm yours and you're mine!

Zoro: Really!?_ Said happily_

Robin: Idiot! You didn't know the meaning of being in a relationship!?

Zoro: _tilted his head with his eyebrow raised. _What does it mean?

Robin: _face palmed_ That's why you agreed so easily with Tashigi's proposal.

Zoro: _Smiled at her._

Robin: And you asked me if I could be you're girlfriend, yet you didn't even know what it means?

Zoro: _no response_

Robin: _giggles_ It means that I'm your girl. I'm all yours.

Zoro: _blushing_ Seriously!?

Robin: Yes, and that goes the same with you. It means your mine. No one will own you but me. And that tattoo on your arm proves-

Zoro kissed her and she kissed him back. And when they broke the kiss...

Robin: Who's idea is this anyway?

Zoro: Nami. She called me while I was walking at the park and thinking how I could make it up to you. She told me this idea and I agreed with her. The roaming around the school was her idea, but the flowers and the notes were mine.

Robin: _giggles _Another soft side of Zoro. I supposed Nami is now our best friend and you are my boyfriend. "My very… sexy… boyfriend…" _Biting her lower lip._

Zoro: _blushing_ Shut up.

* * *

After they spent their time with each other, they went back to Robin's house in the evening.

Olvia: _saw their hands intertwined. _So you're okay now?

Robin: _Smirked at her._

Olvia: _smiled at them_ I supposed you will stay here for a while?_ Looking at Zoro._

Zoro: _Grinned at her._

Olvia: Speechless I see. _Looked at the clock._ It's already 10:00 pm, go upstairs and sleep.

They nodded at her and went upstairs.

Chopper: You're okay with them sleeping together in one room?

Olvia: I trust them.

* * *

Zoro and Robin went to their bed and there is still a long pillow dividing them. They laid on their side of the bed and faced opposite direction. Before closing their eyes, they said their good nights and planted a quick kiss on each other's lips then doze off.

* * *

_2:00 in the morning…_

Robin woke up again by Zoro who keep on yelling her name.

Zoro: Damn woman! Stop running away from me!

She looked annoyed and their long pillow was again been thrown to the other side. "Here we go again." she said. Then Zoro wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and pulled her next to him. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" she said as she rolled to face Zoro and wrapped her arms around his neck. The sudden rolling made her have a face to face with him. Her face was all red and she giggled because Zoro kept on mumbling "Robin, Robin, Robin, I love my Robin." She could feel his breath while he was saying her name. She brushed her nose to his and giggled. Then Zoro said "Stop tickling my nose woman." while still sleeping. She was wondering if he was really sleeping.

Robin: Zoro…

Zoro slowly formed a smile on his face. She saw his smile then she quickly slapped his face that made him flinched.

Zoro: _opened his eye _What was that for!? _Controlling his smile to show that his mad._

Robin: You're pretending to be asleep! _Giggled_

Zoro: No I'm not. _Smiling at her._

Robin: Yes you are. _Pinching both of his cheeks and she crinkled her nose._ You just want to hug me the entire time.

Zoro: _blushing_ I do not!

Robin: Then why are you still holding me? _Said teasingly_

Zoro: _blushing heavily_ I-I don't know._ Then he looked away from her but he was still hugging her._

Robin: _giggles_ You're so cute.

Zoro: Whatever. _Then he buried his head on Robin's neck making her lift her head up._

Robin: _could feel his breath on her chest._ Y-You're tickling me. _Blushing heavily_

Zoro: ZZZZZZZzzzzzz…

Robin: I'm not a pillow! _Then she crinkled her nose, pouted and closed her eyeswhile blushing._

Zoro: Hmmmm… My Pillow smells like flowers… ZZZzzzzz…_ Thenkissed her soft skin and hugged her tightly._

Robin:_Felt Goosebumps then started to play with his hair._ Hmmm… My Pillow smells like grass… _Then giggled._

Zoro: Tch! My Pillow is very annoying, but I love her so much…

Robin: _giggles_ I love my Pillow but he looks like a marimo…

Zoro: If we don't stop this, we won't be able to sleep… _Whining_

Robin: _giggles_ Okay, good night Marimo Pillow…

Zoro: Tch! Night… _Then herested his head under her chin. _ Oi, I can't sleep with you breathing like this. I could hear your heart beating too fast.

Robin: _blushing heavily._ I-It's your fault.

Zoro: How come it's my fault?

Robin: You're "too" close to me.

Zoro: You're heartbeat is getting faster. Are you okay?

Robin: I-I'm fine. Just stop breathing on me.

Zoro: Idiot. I'll die if I will do that.

Robin: Zorooo…

Zoro lifted his head up and moved Robin's head to his chest then held her again.

Robin: Better. _Giggled_

Zoro: Good Night… _planted a kiss on her head._

* * *

Morning came and Robin was the first one to wake up. She was still hugging him and he was still hugging her. She lifted her head to have a face to face with him and kissed every part of his face.

Robin: Wake up…

Zoro: Hnnnn… I don't wanna… W_hining like a kid and his eyes were still closed._

Robin: _played with his face._ Wake up sleepy head… Let go of me, I need to take a shower…

Zoro: You don't need to take a shower… _Burying his face on her neck like a cat making her gasped and lift her head up. _Hmmmm… I'm the luckiest man on earth… My girlfriend hasn't taken her shower yet, she still smells like flowers… _Starting to kiss her neck then up to her face._

Robin: _Blushing while her eyes were closed. _Hnnnn… _Whining_ Zoooorooooo… Stop complementing me and let go… We are not allowed to do this… _Trying to remove his grip._

_*Robin: This fiction is rated T, not rated M Zoro…*_

_*Zoro: We're not doing matured stuff... I'm just sleeping here, kissing you...*_

Zoro: Ten more minutes pillow, I'm not yet done…_ He placed his leg on top of her so that she can't resist then held her face. _You always wake me up…_ He kissed her eyes._ You're too annoying… _He kissed her nose._ You built a thick wall that holds your feelings. _He kissed her forehead._

Robin: _Still blushing from his soft kisses. _You're already awake… Get off me… _Trying to remove his leg._

Zoro: _opened his eyes._ But I managed to climb it. _Then he kissed her lips._

Robin: _Broke the kiss. _Eeew! You haven't brush your teeth yet!_ Giggled_

Zoro: I don't care. _Kissing her lips._

Robin: _Broke the kiss. _Let goooo… I need to brush my teeth first…

Zoro: Your breath smells like strawberries, you don't need to brush your teeth…

Robin: But your breath smells awful… _said jokingly with her hand on her nose._

Zoro: _smelled his breath._ It doesn't smell bad…

Robin: _giggles _It smelled like strawberries because you kept on kissing me…

Zoro: Tch! I don't care. _Trying to kiss her but she lifted her head up to avoid him and he landed on her neck. _Hahaha… _He started to nibble her neck._ Oi, your heartbeat's getting faster again…

Robin: I-It's still your fault…

Zoro: _Placed his ear to where her heart is._ It's even faster than last night and you're still breathing heavily. _Then he looked at her skin where he placed his ear earlier._ Do you have allergy? Your neck had some reddish tint all over it._ He touched one of it._ Does it itch?

Robin: Idiot. You have no idea of what you're doing to me.

Zoro: Oh yes I do…_ He planted a kiss on her neck and left a mark._ See…

Robin: S-Stop… _Blushing heavily._ This is too much to handle…

Zoro held her face and kissed her soft lips deeply. She gave in and wrapped her arms around him. Then he broke the kiss to gasp some air.

Zoro: I love you so much… I will not let anyone have you…_ He shook his head while saying_: And I will… never… ever… let… you… go… _*kiss_ Damn you're so hard to resist…

Robin: _blushed to what he had said._ I love you too… Can you let go of me just this once? I already gave you your kiss.

Zoro: What if I don't? _breathing her scent._

Robin: I'll tell Nami about you being like this.

Zoro: _Widened eyes then let her go._ Tch! I was enjoying my Pillow. _He mumbled._

Robin: _Stood up and proceeded to the bathroom._ You can enjoy your "Pillow" tonight before sleeping. I won't stop you…_ Then she winked at him and entered the bathroom._

Zoro: _blushing and shook his head._ She's joking, she's joking, she's joking, she's joking.

**The End…**

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading! :D By the way, there's a "SEQUEL"! XD Just go to my profile and look for "Thinking of You" or just go to this link: s/8865326/1/Thinking-of-You**


End file.
